Unexpected Surprises Bring Happy Endings
by PuppiesRCute
Summary: Rory planned on having a nice relaxing day off. But all of that changes when her doorbell rings. Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not associated with anything concerning Gilmore Girls.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Rory,

I'm sure right now you're pretty confused. This is normally something you only see happen in the movies and it's to a man. Please let me explain.

I dated Logan for 18 months before we decided we were better off separate. His friends told me a great deal about you and in my opinion he's still in love with you. Which brings me to the reason for the little surprise at your door step. I found out I was pregnant two weeks after we split. Logan refused to take my calls. The day after I had the baby I got an amazing job offer that I'd be a fool not to accept. The only thing is it's over in Italy and requires a lot of traveling something that doesn't go well with having a baby.

Logan has relocated to New York. I have given you custody of the baby and terminated my parental rights. Your name and Logan's name are on the birth certificate. She's two weeks old today and eats every 4 hours. I have not given her a name. That's up to you to decide. Logan is currently out of the country for the next month and a half. I'm asking you to please take care of her until Logan gets back and you are able to contact him to give her to him. I'm sure you think I'm the most horrible person in the world especially considering all that your mother gave up to raise you. I know that my baby is in the best possible hands until she can be given to her father.

Liv

* * *

This is an idea that popped into my head months ago. And as a stress relief one day I started typing and now have 12 chapters written. Looking forward to reading what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Day One

The sound of the crying baby pulls Rory out of her state of shock. She glances around her hallway making sure this wasn't some sick practical joke, when nobody jumps out she nervously carries the baby and her bags inside.

"It's okay baby girl." Rory says softly while trying to free the upset baby from the confines of her chair. Succeeding in releasing the buckles Rory lifts her up cradling her in her arms. The little girl starts rooting hungrily for food. "You're probably hungry. Let's get you fed."

Rory searches through one of the bags that was left and finds some pre made bottles. She attaches a nipple to it and the baby greedily accepts it. As she drinks Rory gets lost in her thoughts.

"How could someone leave their child on a complete strangers doorstep. What if I was a complete nut case?"

"I have no idea how to take care of a baby." Rory thinks starting to panic. "How am I going to do this?" Rory panics more. "What if I do something that will permanently screw her up for life?" She freaks. "Okay Rory calm down I heard baby's can tell when you're stressed or upset and I don't want her to start crying."

"She's a beautiful baby." Rory thinks looking at the blue-eyed brunette in her arms. "She'll have Logan wrapped a round her finger in no time." Rory smiles. "What's Logan going to think? What's it going to be like seeing him after so long?" Rory worries.

"What am I going to name her?" Rory looks at the infant trying to decide the perfect name for her. "When we were dating Logan said he liked the name Grace while I liked the name Mackenzie. How about Mackenzie Grace?"

"Mackenzie Grace Huntzberger." Rory says out loud and the little girl looks up at her. "Do you like that baby girl?" Rory asks the baby who just stares at her. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll call you Gracie for short."

When Gracie finishes her bottle Rory places it on the coffee table and rest Gracie over her shoulder to burp her. After getting two good burps out of her Rory cradles Gracie in her arms. Gracie nuzzles her face into Rory's chest drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Hi Hun how's your day off going?" Lorelai asks happily answering her phone.

"Well it's turned into an interesting day." Rory replies looking down at Gracie when she moves slightly.

"Do tell."

"Well...would you be able to come up for the rest of the week? I'll explain when you get here?" Rory asks and Lorelai can hear the desperation in her voice.

"Babe is everything okay? You're scaring me."

"Everything will be fine eventually but I really need you mom." Rory pleads.

"I'm going to go home to pack a bag and I'll head up there now."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rory says relieved. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Lorelai says. "I'll see you in a few hours, there's no chance I can get a hint as to what's going on." Her interest piqued.

"Trust me as soon as you walk in you'll see what's going on."

"Alright bye Hun."

As Rory hangs up her phone she starts to make a list of things she's going to need for Gracie.

Gracie wakes two and a half hours later and her diaper is soaked. Rory digs through the bag for a clean diaper.

"Okay baby girl this is my first time doing this so please be patient." Rory says in a soothing voice.

She tries to remember the times she watched Lane change Steve and Kwan's diapers. After five minutes she cleans and successfully has a new diaper on Gracie. As she snaps Gracie's onesie closed there is a knock at the door. Rory lifts Gracie into her arms and goes to open the door.

"Surprise." Rory says when she opens the door.

"This is a hell of a surprise Babe. I need a drink and an explanation." Lorelai says walking in. "You definitely weren't pregnant when it saw you three weeks ago." Lorelai says taking a seat.

"Here." Rory hands Lorelai the letter.

She takes a seat next to Lorelai and runs her hand through Gracie's downy hair as Lorelai reads the letter.

"Wow!" Lorelai exclaims when she finishes the letter.

"I know."

"So she just leaves her baby on a complete strangers doorstep."

"My thought exactly."

"She's beautiful. If I didn't know any better I would think she was yours. She looks exactly like you when you were a baby."

"She's so sweet mom." Rory says looking lovingly at the little girl. "Wanna hold her?"

"I would love too." Lorelai gently takes Gracie from Rory. "What did you decide to name her?"

"Well when we were dating Logan told me he liked the name Grace. And I always liked the name Mackenzie. So I'm naming her Mackenzie Grace, Gracie for short."

"Cute, I like it." Lorelai smiles down at the little girl. "She's so precious. What are you going to do Hun?"

"I'm going to take care of her until Logan comes back, I'm terrified I'm going to do something wrong." Rory says. "But I've already grown attached to her in just the few short hours that I've been with her. I'm going to need your help."

"Of course I'll help you Hun. What do you need?"

"I need to get a bassinet for her to sleep in and some more formula and diapers. She also needs some more clothes."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Do you mind staying with her for the rest of the week at least in the morning? I'm going to talk to my boss about going into work in the morning and then working from home for the rest of the day. " Rory says having thought about this while she was waiting for Lorelai to get there.

"I can do that. Now let's go shopping for what we need to get us through tonight and tomorrow morning at least. And we can get anything we forget later."

"Okay. We need to take a bottle with us. She'll be hungry again soon."

"You get what she needs and I'll put her in her car seat."

Rory gets Gracie's things ready double checking to make sure she didn't forget anything, when she's done she follows Lorelai out and down to her car. Lorelai makes sure the car seat is securely strapped into the car and Rory drives off.

"Are you sure you want to be responsible for a newborn for that long? It's a lot of work when you've had nine months to plan. It's going to be tough having this just thrown at you."

"I know it's going to be a lot of work but the only other option would be to put her in a foster home and I can't do that to her. She's already been abandoned once and I'm not going to do that to her a second time." Rory says glancing in the rearview mirror. "She's an innocent baby and doesn't deserve that."

"I understand and I'm here to help you as much as you need it."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

At the baby store Rory takes Gracie's chair out and places it on a cart. Lorelai pulls open the shade and uses a blanket from the diaper bag to cover Gracie so she wouldn't be as exposed to too many germs. They enter the store and look around.

"Where to first?" Lorelai asks.

"Let's start with the most important things first. So formula, bottles, and diapers." Rory says scanning the signs above the aisles.

"Formula aisle 7." Lorelai tells Rory. "You're going to need wipes too." Lorelai says and Rory adds it to her list.

Rory gets the same kind of formula that as the pre made bottles. She also grabs some Dr. Browns bottles and nursery water.

"Somebody's waking up." Lorelai tells Rory.

Rory glances at her watch.

"It's time for her to eat." Rory takes out a bottle and puts a nipple on it.

"May I." Lorelai asks when she sees Rory about to take Gracie out.

"Of course." Rory moves aside so Lorelai could take Gracie out. When she was comfortably resting in Lorelai's arms Rory hands her the bottle. Gracie greedily accepts the nipple into her mouth.

"She certainly has an appetite like a Gilmore. " Lorelai jokes. "Let's go get her diapers and wipes."

Lorelai follows behind Rory slowly not wanting Gracie's eating to get disturbed.

Rory picks out a big pack of pampers swaddlers, some wipes and at Lorelai's suggestion some diaper rash cream.

"Okay got that stuff. Now on to clothes."

"I would suggest getting a few packs of onesies. They're the easiest and most comfortable."

"So a bunch of onesies. Should I get socks? Any hats?"

"Socks yes. Hats yes because she'll look so cute in them. And some footsie pajamas. You might want to get her some more blankets too."

"Let's head there now. I want to get her some pacifiers on the way." Rory says. "Do you want to put her back in her chair?" Rory asks when she sees that Lorelai has finished burping Gracie and she was now sleeping peacefully in Lorelai's arms.

"No I want to hold her for a while. I love them when they're at this age. They're so cuddly." Lorelai kisses the baby's head. "You need to get some baby shampoo, soap and lotion."

"On the list."

"You might also want to get a baby monitor."

"I'm going to have her sleep in my room."

"But there will be times where she'll be sleeping and you'll be out in the front or taking a shower. At least you'll be able to hear when she wakes up." Lorelai explains. "And a base for her car seat, it'll make it much easier to get her in the car when you go somewhere."

"I didn't think of that." Rory says. "It's expensive having a baby. I'm glad I have grans trust fund. Now the money is actually getting some use instead of just sitting there." Rory comments.

Gracie starts to squirm in Lorelai's arms. Lorelai tries to adjust her to see if it helps but Gracie starts to fuss.

"You try Hun." Lorelai hands Rory the upset baby.

"Shh. It's okay baby girl I've got you." Rory says and Gracie immediately calms down and snuggles into her arms.

"She just wanted her mama." Lorelai smiles.

"Mom."

"What? To this little girl you are her mother. And according to the government you're her mother too."

"I know." Rory sighs. "I'm already getting attached and I'm afraid of how it'll be when Logan comes back and I have to give her to him. It'll probably be the last time I see her. And just thinking about that hurts so much." Rory says starting to get emotional.

"Oh Hun." Lorelai pulls Rory into a hug. "You're doing an amazing thing for this little girl." Lorelai commends. "There are thousands of people out there who wouldn't have even thought of doing something like this."

"I know." Rory says pulling back from the hug. "I love her so much already. I never knew it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly."

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you for the first time." Lorelai smiles and gives Rory a kiss in the temple. "Let's get the rest of what we need so we can get her home."

Lorelai and Rory make their way through the store getting the items they needed. After paying they loaded the car and headed back to Rory's apartment.

"I'm glad we got a stroller because this chair is heavy."

"Luke is going to come up tomorrow to put the stuff together for us."

"Perfect."

Rory changed Gracie's diaper while Lorelai started washing the bottles and pacifiers. Rory lays Gracie down on a palette of blankets that she put on the floor.

"She seems like an easy baby."

"I know. The only time she's cried so far is when she was hungry."

"You should take her to the doctor to have her checked out they usually have you bring them in for a two week check up."

"I'll look into that tomorrow. Today has been a whirlwind I need to take a breather."

"I understand Babe." Lorelai says rubbing Rory's arm.

"Let's watch a movie."

Lorelai picks out Pippi to watch. Rory checks on Gracie who was happily laying on her palette sucking a pacifier. When the movie is done Lorelai helps Rory give Gracie a bath. By 8:30 Gracie was fed and put to bed.

Rory went to bed herself at 10 and around 12:30 Gracie was up for a feeding. Gracie was up again for another feeding at 4:20. Lorelai was coming from the bathroom when she heard Rory getting Gracie's bottle ready while Gracie fussed in Rory's arms.

"I know baby I'm going as fast as I can." Rory says bouncing Gracie in her arms.

"Babe I'll feed her you go back to sleep." Lorelai takes Gracie from Rory.

"Thanks mom." Rory says appreciatively letting out a yawn.

Lorelai finishes preparing Gracie's bottle and feeds it to the hungry baby. When Gracie finishes her bottle and burps Lorelai wraps her in her blanket and puts her to sleep. She takes Gracie with her and has her sleep in the bed with her.

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you like chapter one.


	3. Chapter 2: Check Ups

The next morning Rory wakes up and looks to the other side of the bed to check on Gracie. Her heart races when she doesn't see Gracie. She lets out a breath when she remembers that Lorelai gave Gracie her 4 o'clock feeding. She heads to the guest room and opens the door smiling when she sees Gracie wide awake happily staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning baby." Rory says and Gracie turns to Rory's voice. "Come with me while I get ready so grandma can get a little more sleep." Rory says becoming more comfortable with the fact that she is now this little girls mom. She lifts Gracie into her arms and gives her a kiss.

Rory carries Gracie to her room changes her diaper and lays her in the middle of her bed. While Rory was getting dressed Gracie was laying awake in Rory's bed.

Rory would glance at Gracie every once and a while and smile as Gracie would stick her tongue out or the cute face she would make when she opened her mouth. She entertained herself until she fell back to sleep.

Rory was ready to leave by 7:30. She carefully picks Gracie up and carries her to Lorelai's room.

"Mom." Rory calls out. "Mom." Rory says again a bit louder.

"Hmm."

"Mom I have to leave for work. Where do you want me to leave Gracie?"

"Lay her next to me."

"Okay. She'll be ready for another bottle in about an hour."

"Alright Babe. Have a good day at work."

"Bye mom. Thanks for staying with her." Rory gives both Gracie and Lorelai a kiss. "I'll call you later."

* * *

At her office Rory explains the unique situation to her boss. Her boss was very understanding of the situation and gave Rory a two month maternity leave starting next week and she would be leaving at noon for the remainder of the week. Feeling relieved that her boss was so understanding she was able to focus her attention on her two articles for the week.

She takes a quick break at 10 to check on Gracie and to tell her how it went with her boss. She works through lunch since she would be leaving early. By 12 Rory was walking out the door.

"Hello mom I'm home. Where are you?"

"Mommy's home." Lorelai says carrying Gracie out of the room.

"Hi baby I missed you today." Rory says taking Gracie from Lorelai. "How was she today?"

"She was fine. She was a little fussy earlier. I think she wanted you."

"Aww." Rory says kissing Gracie's forehead. Gracie snuggles into Rory's arms.

"I looked for some pediatricians that accept your insurance and found two good ones that are near by." Lorelai hands the list with the two doctors. "I called both and was able to talk with the doctors and asked them a few questions. I like the first one the best."

"Thanks mom. I like the name, Dr. Puskin." Rory smiles taking one of Gracie's small hands into hers.

"I thought you would." Lorelai smiles. "I like him the best. I felt comfortable talking to him and he answered my questions in a way that I was able to actually understand him."

"I need to call to set up an appointment."

"You have one for tomorrow at 1." Lorelai smirks.

"You were that sure I would pick this doctor?"

"That and I also scheduled an appointment with the other doctor just in case."

"Nice." Rory smiles. "When was she last fed?"

"She finished lunch right before you got here."

"Good. What about you?"

"I was waiting to eat with you."

"Aww. Well what do you want?"

"How about some good New York style pizza?"

"There's this great place that delivers. I'm going to change and then I'll call." Rory hands Gracie back to Lorelai.

Feeling herself be transferred causes Gracie to stir from her sleep. Gracie not liking that she wasn't in Rory's arms starts to squirm and fuss. Lorelai tries rocking her gently and giving her a pacifier but Gracie spits it out and starts to cry.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks rushing out.

"Watch." Lorelai says simply and hands Gracie over to her. Gracie immediately stops crying. "What?" Rory asks confused.

Lorelai takes Gracie back and Gracie starts to cry again and when Lorelai gives her back to Rory she stops.

"Do you see that?"

"She stops crying when I have her."

"Yes. She's bonded with you." Lorelai smiles.

"I missed her like crazy this morning." Rory admits.

"I think you've taken to being an instant mom well."

"I love it so much more then I thought I would." Rory smiles giving Gracie a kiss. "I ordered the pizza while I was changing. It should be here in twenty minutes."

"Perfect." Lorelai smiles. "I looked through the bags that were left with Gracie and found out some information about her birth."

"Like what?"

"She was born February 8, 2010 at 4:08 a.m. Same day and time as you that's cool. She was 7lbs 15oz and 19 1/2", it was a vaginal birth no complications and she was two weeks early. All of her test in the hospital came back normal. Her well baby check up at three days was good she almost gained back the weight she lost."

"Why did she loose weight?"

"All babies loose a little of their birth weight and then usually by the first couple of weeks they gain it back."

"But she's healthy? There's nothing wrong with her?"

"According to what I found she is a healthy baby. If you have any questions for the doctor you should write them down so you don't forget."

The intercom buzzes signaling the arrival of their food. Lorelai stands to get the door.

"Hi it'll be $24.98."

Lorelai hands the delivery guy $40.

"Keep the change."

Rory lays Gracie down on her palette. Gracie doesn't like this and starts to fuss. Rory rubs her stomach and talks soothingly to her. Gracie calms at hearing Rory's voice and accepts the pacifier.

"I've got plates and napkins."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Coke is fine Hun."

"Two cokes coming up."

Rory comes back with the drinks.

"Are you coming with me to the doctors tomorrow?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Then I'll be there." Lorelai smiles. "When she was napping earlier I made her nighttime bottles. That way all you have to do is warm them up instead of struggling to make them with her in your arms." Lorelai explains

"Thanks."

"I also rearranged the furniture in your room so the bassinet will fit. Luke is on his way up he should be here in about an hour."

"Thank you so much mom. I don't know what I would do without your help."

"Anytime Hun." Lorelai says pausing before continuing. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to Logan?"

"I'm going to set up a meeting with him. If you're able to would you be able to stay with Gracie while I talk to him and explain everything. And then I'm going to bring him back here to meet her."

"I can do that. Just let me know the day and I'll come up."

"Perfect."

Lorelai and Rory eat their lunch while Gracie lays on her palette. At 2:30 there was a knock at the door.

"That's Luke."

"Hi Hun." Lorelai greets him with a kiss when she opens the door.

"Hey. Hi Rory."

"Hi Luke thanks for coming." Rory gives him a hug.

"No problem. So this is her?" Luke asks looking a Gracie. "She looks like you." He comments. "She's cute."

"Thanks." Rory smiles.

"Do you want some pizza?"

"A heart attack in a box? I think I'll pass." He replies eyeing Gracie when she starts to move.

"Wanna hold her?" Lorelai asks seeing him looking a the baby.

"Can I?" He looks over to Rory.

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask."

Luke walks over to Gracie and gently picks her up. Having spent a lot of time with Doula when she was a baby Luke has become much more comfortable around them.

Gracie stares up at Luke before snuggling into his embrace. Gracie was content in Luke's arms for a good ten minutes before she started to squirm wanting Rory again. Luke quickly hands the baby over to Rory.

"Where's the stuff you need me to put together?"

"I'll show you." Lorelai offers. "Here you go. There's the bassinet, stroller, a rocking glider, and rocker napper." Lorelai informs pointing to each box.

"Great." Luke replies monosyllabically reaching for the rocker box to start on it first.

"I'll be in the front call if you need me."

As Lorelai reenters the living room she sees Rory putting a new diaper on Gracie.

"There you go baby mommy is getting much better at this." Rory says referring to herself as mommy without noticing. Lorelai stands back letting the two have their moment. "I'm going to have to get you some books." Rory says lifting Gracie up. "I love you so much." Rory kisses Gracie on the forehead. "Let's go check on grandma and grandpa."

"I'm right here mommy." Lorelai says announcing her presence with a smirk.

"What's that look for?"

"Didn't you notice you called yourself mommy?"

"No." Rory says blushing slightly.

"Don't feel embarrassed Babe you are her mom and you should be proud she is beautiful and amazing."

"One down three to go." Luke says placing the rocker down next to the sofa. "Did you have to buy so much pink?" He asks walking back into Rory's room.

"We tried to find flannel but they didn't have any." Lorelai calls after him.

Rory places Gracie in her chair and turns it on. Gracie sits contently.

"Looks like she likes it." Lorelai comments.

Luke finished putting everything together an hour later.

"I don't know why they have to make it so it's in a hundred pieces."

He sees Rory feeding Gracie her bottle. He thinks back to the little girl he met years ago and how she's grown into the woman she is.

"Thank you so much Luke." Rory smiles. "If Gracie could talk she would be thanking you too."

"Anytime Rory." He says watching as Rory places Gracie on her shoulder and starts to burp her. Luke laughs when Gracie lets out a loud burp.

"Good job." Luke says.

"Say thank you grandpa." Rory says to Gracie.

Luke looks shocked at the title.

The three just relax for the rest of the afternoon. Luke offered to feed Gracie when it was time for her to eat again. Rory gave Gracie her bath and got her ready for bed. Rory sits in the glider and rocks Gracie to sleep.

"Mommy loves you so much." Rory says kissing Gracie on the forehead and puts her in the bassinet. "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

The next morning Rory gets ready for work. Right before it was time to leave she went to wake Lorelai.

"Bye baby I'll see you in a bit." Rory kisses Gracie's head and hands her over to Lorelai. "I'll see you later mom. Bye Luke."

Rory works through the day to finish up her articles. She calls to check on Gracie once and then worked until it was time for her to leave. Rory makes it home with enough time to change before having to leave for Gracie's appointment. Lorelai dressed her in a long white onesie with multi colored polka dots and a white hat.

Lorelai and Rory sat with Gracie in the newborn section of the waiting room. Gracie sat happily for the first ten minutes before she wanted to be held.

"Mackenzie Grace Huntzberger." The nurse calls.

"That's us." Rory says standing with Gracie.

The nurse leads them to the room and takes Gracie's temperature.

"Dr. Pushkin will be with you shortly." The nurse says. "Can you undress her including the diaper?"

Rory lays Gracie down and unsnaps the onesie. When Gracie undressed she lays her down.

The nurse weighs Gracie, takes her length and measures her head and chest. When she finishes that she lets Rory put the diaper back on. She next checks her heart rate and her respirations.

When she documents everything she leaves the room telling them the doctor will be there soon.

"Hello." The doctor says coming into the room.

"Hi. I'm Rory and this is my mom Lorelai.

"Nice to meet you." He say shaking their hands. "I believe I spoke with you yesterday." He says to Lorelai.

"Yes you did."

"And who is this?"

"This is Mackenzie Grace."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Could you lay her down so I can examine her?"

Rory unwraps Gracie and lays her on the table.

"Hi pretty girl you have eyes like your mommy." He says to Gracie while checking her ears. He next checks her eyes, nose and mouth and throat. He feels her soft spot making sure it's not closing too soon. Next he listens to Gracie's heartbeat and her lungs. "She's growing perfectly for her age. Right on target. And she's gained back her birth weight plus two ounces so she is now a full 8lbs. She in the 98 percentile for her weight. And in the 80 percentile for her length." He informs Rory while gently tapping Gracie's belly. He checks her legs for any signs of dislocation. Finally he checks Gracie's reflexes. "You have yourself a very healthy girl. I'm going to give you a copy of her growth chart."

"Good job baby girl." Rory says proudly.

"Do you have any questions?"

"What milestones should I be looking out for in the next few weeks?"

"By week three you should notice her focusing a little more. If you have a mobile she'll start to show some interest. When she's four weeks you can start giving her tummy time with you next to her. She should also start cooing, grunting, and gurgling. And she'll be discovering her hands and feet around that time." He answers.

"She'll start to show her personality more." Rory concluded.

"And since she'll be putting her hands and feet in her mouth a lot I would discourage people from touching them to help avoid her getting sick."

"Ok."

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"No. Mom can you think of any?"

"No I can't."

"Well you have my number if you have any questions or concerns. I would like you to come back when she's six weeks." He stands shaking their hands. "It was nice meeting you. I'll leave the papers for you at the font desk. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Rory smiles. "I'm so proud of you baby." Rory kisses Gracie. Rory redressed Gracie and carries her out to schedule her next appointment. "I'm glad she's healthy." Rory tells Lorelai.

Rory schedules Gracie's next appointment and the leave the office.

"While we're out I want to pick up some books for her."

"I'm not surprised." Lorelai smiles at Rory.

They stop by a local bookstore and pick up a few children's books. Satisfied with her choices Rory pays and they head home.

"I was thinking about getting a camera to take pictures of her. That way I can show Logan."

"That's nice." Lorelai says hesitating before she continues. "You still love him don't you?"

"I never stopped." Rory admits looking into the rearview mirror at Gracie.

"I think that's a nice idea." Lorelai smiles. "Do you want to get it now or later?"

"We might as well go now since we're already out."

They stop at a camera store and Rory picks out a Nikon camera. After that they head home not wanting to keep Gracie out any longer.

* * *

The rest of the week went much like the first day. Rory would leave for work and Lorelai would take care of Gracie. Rory would make it home shortly after 12:15 and she and Lorelai would have lunch together. Over the weekend Lorelai helped Rory get a few more clothes for Gracie and some toys. After assuring Rory she would be fine on her own and that she was a phone call away Lorelai left Sunday afternoon.


	4. Chapter 3: Maternity Leave

The start of Rory's maternity leave was going good. They had a nice relaxing morning. Lorelai called to see how things were going. They ended the call with Rory promising to take Gracie for a visit soon.

That afternoon Gracie had a crying spell.

"What's wrong Gracie baby?" Rory asks softly patting Gracie's back the baby squirms and cries more. Rory pulls out her phone calling Lorelai.

"Mom I can't get her to stop crying." Rory says panicked. "What if something's wrong should I take her to the hospital?"

"Babe first you need to calm down because you panicking isn't helping to calm her." Hearing Rory take a breath she continues. "Now did she eat?"

"Yes about twenty minutes ago. Now she's crying and squirming a lot."

"Oh Hun she probably has gas."

"What do I do?"

"Try giving her two ounces of water. Nuke the water a little bit." Lorelai says. "You can also lay her on your legs with her feet towards you. Move her legs like she's riding a bike."

Rory try's doing the bicycle with Gracie. She does this for about two minutes before she hears Gracie pass gas. The baby starts to calm.

"The bike thing is working." Rory says relieved.

"Good. Other than the crying episode everything is going fine?"

"Yes. We're both doing good." Rory smiles as it seems Gracie's problem is better. "We're going to come down on Friday and stay the weekend."

"Yay!" Lorelai cheers happily. "I miss playing grandma."

"It hasn't even been a whole day." Rory rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well after spending a week with her she's easy to miss." Lorelai says. "Babe I've got to go I hear Michel screeching."

"I'll see you on Friday mom." Rory says hanging up. She looks down at Gracie who is staring up at her. "How about we go for a walk?" Rory changes Gracie's clothes and straps her in her stroller.

Rory walks through her neighborhood enjoying the view. Gracie fell asleep ten minutes into the walk. As Rory continued to walk she came across a neighborhood park. Finding an empty bench she takes a seat and watches the kids playing.

Getting lost in her thoughts she imagines taking Gracie there when she is older. Suddenly getting very sad when she realizes she most likely won't be there to see Gracie's when she's old enough to go to the park. Rory is brought out of her state when Gracie wakes up ready to eat. Rory quickly makes her a bottle and takes her out to feed it to her.

"Your daughter is beautiful." A lady says taking a seat on the bench next to Rory. "She looks just like you."

"Thank you." Rory's says smiling. "There's some of her father in her too."

"Is this your first?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations. How old is she?"

"She just turned three weeks." Rory answers. "What about you is he your first?"

"This is my second." The lady points to a little strawberry blonde girl. "That's my daughter. She's three. And this little guy is six weeks."

"They're beautiful." Rory waves at the little boy. "I'm Rory."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Joyce. This is Jackson and that is Madison."

"This is Mackenzie Grace." Rory introduces as she burps Gracie.

"Beautiful name." Joyce says.

"Thank you."

Jackson starts to cry and rub his eyes.

"That's my cue. It's someone's nap time. It was nice meeting you Rory and Mackenzie." Joyce stands placing Jackson in his stroller. "Maddie it's time to go baby."

"K mama." Maddie runs over to her mother and takes hold of the stroller walking with her mom.

Rory decides to head home with Gracie as well. At home Rory places Gracie in her rocker and get herself something to eat.

"I know baby mommy's right here." Rory calls to Gracie when she starts to fuss. "What's going on today? You're normally a happy baby." Rory says reentering the room with her food. She puts the plate down and picks Gracie up. Gracie tucks her legs up under her and rest her head on Rory's chest.

"You just wanted mommy didn't you?" Rory kisses Gracie's head. "I love you so much Gracie baby." Rory tells Gracie as she drifts off to sleep now in the comfort of her mothers arms.

"I wonder if Logan will get mad if I get her ears pierced." Rory thinks to herself. "I'll ask the doctor about it at her next appointment."

That evening Rory gave Gracie her bath and put her to bed. She called up one of her friends from work and made plans to meet up with her are the park on Thursday.

* * *

Late Thursday morning Rory and Gracie set out to meet her friend at the park. Gracie was dressed in a pink dress with matching hat and white ruffle socks.

"Let's go meet mommy's friend." Rory tells Gracie.

Rory sits at a bench and waits for her friend to arrive.

"Rory Gilmore as I live and breath." Someone says from behind her.

"Jillian Brown." Rory stands to hug her friend.

"Who is this little lady?" Jillian asks.

"This is Mackenzie Grace."

"Where did she come from because I know for a fact you weren't pregnant?"

"That's where it gets interesting." Rory starts. "I got a knock at my door on my day off and when I open it she's there."

"But who's is she?"

"Logan's." Rory says having told Jillian all about him.

"Wow."

"I know."

"What's even more unbelievable is that she looks so much like you."

"I've been told." Rory says. "She's such a sweet baby."

"What exactly is going on?"

"I've been put on her birth certificate so I guess legally I'm her mother. I'm taking care of her until Logan gets back in a month and a half from his business trip. I know I could have found a way to contact him sooner but I need the time to prepare myself to talk to him let alone see him again."

"Wow!" Jillian exclaims. "How are you going to manage this?"

"I explained everything to Lynn and she gave me a two month maternity leave. By then Logan will be back and everything will be taken care of."

"Are you going to see her after you give her to Logan?"

"I would love to but I don't know how Logan would feel about that." Rory says taking Gracie out of her stroller. "Hi baby girl did you have a nice nap?" Rory asks giving Gracie a kiss.

"You're so good with her." Jillian says in awe.

"I love it so much."

"What have you been doing with all your free time?"

"Since she shouldn't be around too many people until she gets her first shots we've mainly been at home. We take a daily walk here and hang out for a bit."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Rory hands Gracie over to Jill.

"I remember when my niece and nephew were this age."

"I love it she loves to cuddle."

Jill fills Rory in on what's going on at the paper. Gracie who has been sleeping happily in Jill's arms wakes and starts to cry.

"Here you go mommy." Jill hands Gracie over to Rory. Gracie of course calms instantly when she feels she's in Rory's arms.

"It's okay mommy's got you." Jillian smiles watching Rory mother Gracie. "Let's change that diaper baby girl." Rory lays Gracie in her stroller and quickly changes her diaper.

"You're good at that."

"I've had lots of practice." Rory picks Gracie back up. "And if you ask Gracie she'll say mommy has gotten much better at it."

"I'm sure she will. We've got to get together again when I don't have to cut it short because of work."

"We do. I'll see you later." Rory hugs Jillian bye as she heads back to work. "It's just you and me baby girl what should we do?" Gracie just looks at Rory and closes her eyes. "Good idea I'll pack for our trip while you nap. I love you baby girl." Rory says kissing Gracie and strapping her into her stroller.

At home Rory feeds Gracie a bottle and puts her down for a nap. While Gracie is sleeping Rory gets their thing together got their weekend in Stars Hollow.

"Traveling with a baby takes a lot of work." Rory says surveying all the bags she will be taking with her.

* * *

Rory left for Stars Hollow on Friday after Gracie had her noon time bottle and a fresh diaper. Gracie of course slept the entire drive. Thankfully for Rory when she made it to the house Babbett wasn't home so she was able to make it inside and unload the car without any interrogation as to who the baby was.

"Hello, Babe where are you?" Lorelai calls when she enters the house.

"In my room."

Lorelai quickly makes a beeline to Rory's room.

"Hi Hun." Lorelai gives Rory a kiss. "Hi angel." Lorelai says to Gracie. She reaches down and takes her out of her rocker. "I've missed you." Lorelai gives Gracie a kiss. "You've grown, mommy must be feeding you the good stuff."

"She wakes herself from a deep sleep when it's time to eat." Rory says.

"Food outweighs sleep." Lorelai laughs. "How are you doing Babe?"

"I'm great. The first few nights on my own were tough but I've got us on a routine. She likes going for walks so we go for one once a day to the park and watch the kids play before going home for lunch and a nap." Rory says smiling at Gracie who is staring at Lorelai. "At night I give her a bath and a bottle. And then I read her a book before putting her to bed."

"That's good. Babies need a routine and you have a good one set up."

"Do you remember how old I was when you got my ears pireced?"

"I had yours done when you were a few weeks old. You cried when they did the piercing and then calmed down. By the time you were moving your hands around you were used to the earrings and never bothered them."

"I think I want to get hers done. I'm going to ask her doctor about it at her next appointment."

"When they're young like this there is no tarama. They've forgotten about it before you even leave."

"Good."

"Do you plan on venturing out this weekend?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to be bombarded with questions and people wanting to hold and touch her. Especially since she hasn't had her shots yet."

"I understand." Lorelai nods her head. "The garage is cleared out. You should pull your car in there that way Babbett won't see it and come over."

"I'll do that now." Rory says. "Are you okay with her?"

"Of course. We're doing some grandma/granddaughter bonding." Lorelai say as she shoos Rory away. "I missed you so much." Lorelai says to Gracie giving her another kiss. " I see mommy did some shopping. You look so cute in your dress. Lorelai says of Gracie's sailor dress.

"I saw it when we went to get more formula and diapers. I couldn't resist." Rory tells Lorelai when she comes back to her room. "Forgot my keys." Rory's says picking them up.

"She looks adorable. I like the little bow." Lorelai fingers the small navy bow attached to Gracie's hair.

"I got her a few other outfits. They're in her bag. I never realized how much it takes to travel with a baby."

"Yeah it's like you're moving every time you go somewhere for more than a few hours."

"I'll be right back."

Rory and Gracie enjoy a nice peaceful weekend in Stars Hollow. They went out once to have dinner with Emily and Richard. The entire time Emily went on and on about how absurd it is for Rory to be taking care of her ex-boyfriends daughter. She almost had a coronary when she overheard Rory refer to herself as mommy to Gracie. Lorelai of course got a kick out of it. Rory made Richard and Emily promise not to say anything to Mitchum and Shira about Gracie until she had a chance to talk to Logan herself. Rory left on Sunday after Lorelai fed Gracie her 4 o'clock bottle.

* * *

Here's a quick update before I head out to my bosses wedding on my birthday. Not entirely happy with the chapter so I'll probably make some changes later but I wanted to get this out today. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: Logan

Gracie is now six weeks old. She's become vocal making cooing noises and grunting. She's also discovered her hands. She stays up longer and is showing more interest in her toys. She's not a big fan of tummy time but Rory still has her do it to strengthen her muscles.

"I know you don't like it baby." Rory tells Gracie as she fusses when Rory puts her on her stomach. "Mommy just wants to make sure your getting those arm and neck muscles strong."

Gracie becomes a limp noodle and lays on her stomach fussing. Rory takes pity and turns Gracie to her back.

"Okay, okay. We have to get ready to go to the doctor anyways." Rory changes Gracie's diaper and dresses her in a red romper. "Let's hit the road Babe." Rory kisses Gracie and they head out for the doctor.

Rory signs Gracie in at the doctors office and takes a seat waiting to be called.

"I know baby tell me about it." Rory tells Gracie as she coos.

"Mackenzie." The nurse call.

"That's us princess."

Like the previous visit the nurse measures and weighs Gracie before taking them to the exam room. When the doctor comes in he too checks out Gracie much like the first time.

"She's doing amazing." The doctor tells Rory. "Has she become more vocal?"

"Yes. She's cooing and grunting a lot."

"Good. Is she getting in tummy time?"

"She is but she doesn't like it very much. She fusses at me when I lay her to do it. It's actually funny." Rory chuckles.

"A lot of baby's don't like it." The doctor laughs. "How's her eating and bowels movements?"

"She's eating like a champ. She has 4 1/2 ounces every four hours. She is very regular."

"That's good." The doctor says writing it down.

"Do you do ear piercing?"

"Yes we do it."

"At what age?"

"We can do it today if you'd like."

"Perfect."

The doctor told Rory what she should be looking for in the next few weeks. He comes back with a nurse and his equipment to do Gracie's ears.

"I need you to lay her down."

Rory places Gracie on the table. The nurse shows Rory a selection of earrings and Rory picks out a pair of gold studs.

The doctor marks Gracie's ears and asks Rory if she was okay with the placement. When she gave the okay he began. He did the first side and Gracie lets out a cry. Rory gave her her pacifier and she calms. She lets out a cry for the second ear and calms. The nurse gives Rory a pamphlet with instructions on taking care of the ears.

"I'll see you in for her two month vaccinations." Dr. Pushkin tells Rory.

Rory schedules Gracie's next appointment and heads home. She lays Gracie down and takes a picture sending it to Lorelai.

"She looks so cute Hun." Lorelai texts.

"We did it today."

"That's right you took her to the doctors today. How'd it go?"

"Everything was fine. She's growing perfectly and hitting all of her milestones."

"Great. I'll call you later Babe."

* * *

With every passing day Rory gets more and more attached to Gracie. She already has her meeting scheduled with Logan the day after he gets back.

They day finally arrives. Rory was meeting with Logan. Lorelai drove up the night before and was with Gracie. Rory was meeting Logan at his office not wanting to be out in public when she told Logan.

"Hi Rory Gilmore here to meet with Logan."

"Yes you're down for 11 o'clock. I'll let him know you're here."

His assistant goes to his office. While Rory waits nervously.

"Mr. Huntzberger will see you now." His assistant leads Rory into Logan's office.

"Rory Gilmore." Logan says standing to give her a hug. "Have a seat."

"Hi Logan. It's good to see you."

"Likewise. I must say I was shocked to see your name down on my schedule." Logan starts.

"I'm sure you were. You'll probably be even more shocked as to my reason for being here."

"I'm glad you're here. I've missed you Ace."

"Logan." Rory starts but is cut off by Logan.

"I'm sure you came here for a reason but please let me get this out."

Seeing Rory nod her head he continues.

"I'm an idiot. Walking away from you was the biggest mistake of my life. I regret it everyday and I told myself that if I ever saw you again I would tell you that. I was scared. I was being offered a job across the country where I knew no one. I was being selfish asking you to agree to marry me right after you graduated. But I wanted to know that the one person that believed and supported me most would be there by my side. I just never expected it to backfire."

"Logan we didn't have to be engaged for me to go with you. We were stronger than ever but neither of us was ready for marriage just yet."

"I know that now. I just wish I could take it all back. I'm so sorry I ruined your graduation day." He says sincerely. "Sorry I bombarded you but I had to get that out. What did you come here for?"

"Well it's quite an interesting situation. About six weeks ago I was home on my day off. There was a knock at my door. When I opened the door I didn't see anyone I was about to close the door when I looked down I saw a baby and this note." Rory hands Logan the note.

"I can't believe this." Logan says angry causing Rory to jump. she was glad they weren't out in public. "My daughter was abandoned by her mother and left on my ex-girlfriends doorstep."

"I was just as shocked."

" Where is she?" He asks suddenly panicking.

"She's with my mom."

"Lorelai must have had a field day with that."

"No actually she was very understanding. She loves playing grandma to Gracie."

"Gracie?"

"Well Mackenzie Grace." Logan smiles hearing the name.

"You remembered." He says in awe.

"Of course I did. Are you okay with it?"

"Of course I am."

"What about the fact that I'm on her birth certificate?"

"I can't think of a better mother for my daughter." Logan says honestly. "How old is she now?"

"She just turned two months. She had her first shots which she wasn't too happy about."

"I'm sure she wasn't. Do you have any pictures?"

Rory pulls out her phone.

"This is her when I first got her and this is from this morning." Rory hands Logan her phone so he could look at the other pictures. "I've got a lot more at home."

"She's beautiful." Logan says looking at the blue eyed brunette. "She looks so much like you."

"That's what everyone says."

"When can I see her?"

"She's actually with mom on her daily walk. They're at the park. We can go meet up with them now if you'd like."

" I would love to."

"Perfect."

"Ace?" Logan calls.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for taking care of her. I know it must have been a lot to have this thrown on you out of nowhere."

"It was no problem. She's an amazing baby."

* * *

Logan rides with Rory to the park. Along the way he asked questions about Gracie. Rory parks her car at her apartment and they walk over to the park.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"Definitely." He says grabbing hold of Rory's hand for support.

They approach Lorelai from behind. Smiling when they hear her talking to Gracie.

"Hey mom."

"Mommy's here." Lorelai says to Gracie not turning around yet. When she turns around and sees Logan she adds, "and she has daddy."

"Hi Lorelai."

"Hey Logan good to see you."

"You too."

"I'll be going now. See you later Babe." Lorelai gives Gracie and Rory a kiss.

"Hi baby girl mommy missed you." Rory says blushing when she remembers Logan is there. Rory lifts Gracie from the stroller and gives her a kiss. "Logan this is Mackenzie Grace."

"She's so beautiful." He says taking a good look at his daughter for the first time.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course."

"Look baby girl it's daddy. Remember I showed you pictures of him." Rory tells Gracie as she hands her over to Logan.

"Hi princess daddy is so sorry he's been gone for so long."

Gracie stares up at Logan examining the new face.

"How is she health wise?"

"She's perfect and developing normally. Hitting all of her milestones on time." Rory says proudly. "Though she still doesn't like tummy time. She tells me off whenever I have her do it." Rory says laughing.

Rory gets Gracie's bottle ready knowing she will be wanting it very soon. When Gracie starts to cry Logan gets scared. Rory hands him the bottle and he feeds it to Gracie.

"How am I going to do this Ace? I have no idea how to take care of a baby."

"Listen I know this may be a bit unorthodox but why don't you stay with me? I think it would be best for Gracie to be somewhere that she knows while she gets to know you." Rory explains.

"I would love to Ace." Logan accepts. When Gracie finishes her bottle Rory shows Logan how to burp her.

Gracie let's out a good loud burp causing Logan to laugh. She sits happily in his arms for a bit before she's ready to be with Rory again.

"I see how it is you use daddy for food and once you've got that you're ready to go back to mommy." Logan jokes as he sees how quickly Gracie settles in Rory's arms.

"She does the same with mom. She's happy to be with her but once she knows I'm there she wants nothing to do with her." Rory says laughing.

"She's a mama's girl." Logan smiles. "Well get used to daddy because I'm here to stay." He says giving Gracie a kiss.

"Let's head back to my place she's ready for her nap."

Logan pushes the stroller while Rory walks next to him carrying Gracie. At the apartment Lorelai is waiting.

"Babe I'm going to head home while there's no traffic. Logan welcome back." She winks knowingly at him. "I'll talk to you later Hun." She kisses Rory. "See you later angel." Lorelai kisses Gracie.

"Thanks for coming mom."

"Anytime Hun."

"Lorelai thank you so much for everything you've done for Gracie." Logan says sincerely to Lorelai.

"Anytime Logan. It's good to have you back." Lorelai says as she exits the apartment.

* * *

While Gracie slept Rory showed Logan the pictures she took of Gracie while she was with her. She also told him about the routine she had her on.

"What have you been doing about work?"

"I explained everything to my boss and she gave me a two month maternity leave. I have two weeks left."

"I'm so sorry you had to rearrange your life for this. Let me at least pay you back for the things you bought for her." He offers.

"Nonsense. The money from my great-grandmothers trust fund is finally getting some use." Rory says waving her hand dismissively.

"You're amazing Ace." He says.

"I've been told." Rory says. "Is you car still at your office?"

"No I had Frank take me this morning."

"When you're ready we can go to your place to get your stuff."

They waited until Gracie woke up to go over to Logan's place. They dropped it off at Rory's and then went out for a back together date with Gracie who slept for most of it.

When they got home Logan helped Rory give Gracie her bath and he read her a bedtime story.

* * *

Just a quick reminder. As I said before, I started writing this as a stress relief so there's going to be little to no drama. The two of them aren't going to have some long drawn out longing for each other thing until they get back together.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Night

The first night was difficult on Logan. To help prepare him they moved Gracie's bassinet to the guest room where he would be sleeping. Rory already on Gracie's feeding schedule woke at twelve and helped Logan. For the next feeding she was going to let him do it on his own. When Gracie woke for her four o'clock feeding she refused to take the bottle from Logan crying.

Rory rushed to the guest room to make sure she was okay.

"What's wrong Gracie baby?" Rory asks. Hearing Rory's voice causes her to calm slightly. But when Logan tries to give her bottle she's refuses and starts crying again.

"What am I doing wrong Ace?" He asks her fatigue and frustration kicking in.

"First you need to try to calm down and relax." Rory tells him and takes the screaming baby into her arms to calm her down. "There there." Rory coos to Gracie. "What's got you so upset baby, daddy is just trying to give you your bottle." Rory says softly as Gracie calms and rubs her face in Rory's chest.

"Ace I don't think I can do this. She won't even take the bottle from me. She'll starve herself." He says. "You're a natural at this, she's comfortable with you."

"Stop being so dramatic Logan." Rory says rolling her eyes. "She just has to get used to you. Now do you want to try again?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Take a deep breath and let go of all your frustration and stress. Baby's pick up on that and it affects them." Rory tells him. He takes a breath and lets it out. "Good now she likes to be held like this when she eats." Rory says placing Gracie in his arms with her head in the crook of his left arm and her body turned to face him. "Talk to her in a soft soothing voice. She likes being talked to."

"Hi baby girl please be patient with daddy I'm new to this." He tells Gracie as she states up at him with big blue eyes.

"Great and now take the bottle and try to give it to her while you talk to her."

"I know I just met you but I already love you so much." He tells Gracie offering her the bottle again and this time she takes it. "You're so beautiful. I'm going to be in so much trouble when you're older."

"You're going to have to beat guys off with a stick." Rory says looking lovingly at Gracie.

"Maybe I'll just lock her up until she's forty." He says looking down at Gracie who's eyes were drooping shut as she drank. "I'm afraid I'm going to do something wrong." He tells Rory seriously. "She deserves so much more than I had growing up. I want her to know she's loved and wanted."

"That's the same fear most first time parents have, that they'll do something wrong." Rory assures him. "And I know you will do everything in your power to make sure you're there for her and that she knows you love her more than anything in the world."

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you took care of her until I got back. You an amazing women Rory Gilmore."

"It was my pleasure." Rory smiles placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much Ace." He says looking into her eyes.

"I missed you too Logan." She tells him. "She's done. Time to burp her."

Rory takes the bottle from Logan while he carefully places Gracie over his shoulder to burp her. When she lets out two good burps he stops.

"Good night baby girl. I love you and I'll be here in the morning." Rory tells Gracie and gives her a kiss.

Logan gives Gracie a peck and gently lays her the bassinet.

"Why do you tell her that?"

"Tell her what?" Rory questions confused.

"That you'll be here in the morning."

"Oh well I say it to let her know I'm not going to leave her." Rory says blushing slightly. "I'm know she doesn't understand or realize what's happened to her but I guess it also assures me that I will always be there, at least until you came back." She finishes softly looking down.

"Ace what's wrong?" He says placing a finger under her chin and lifting it. His heart breaking when he sees tears in her eyes.

"It's just in the short amount of time I spent with her I grew attached and I love her so much. It's hurts just to think about you taking her once you feel comfortable enough to do it on your own."

"Why?" He asks pulling her to sit with him on the bed.

"Because I won't get to watch her grow into the amazing woman I know she's going to be." Rory tells him as more tears fall.

"Why won't you get to watch her grow up?"

"Because we're not together and it would be a little awkward for you're ex-girlfriend to be around with your daughter from another woman."

"Ace as far as I'm concerned you're Gracie's mom in every way, shape and form. The fact that you didn't give birth to her means nothing. She loves you and I can tell how much you love and care for her and I could never take that away from her or you." He tells her. "I'm sure at times it'll be awkward but well figure it out."

"Thank you so much Logan."

"It's my pleasure." He tells her. Using the pads of his thumbs he wipes away her shed tears. "I love you Ace." He says shocking her with a kiss on the lips pulling back slowly.

"Logan." She says before crashing her lips to his.

She lays back on the bed pulling him on top of her not breaking from the kiss. Logan snakes his hand up her shirt breaking from the kiss to pull it off.

"Logan wait we can't do this with the baby here."

"Are you serious?" He asks. "Not fair Ace, I'm going to have to go take a cold shower now."

"Let's go to my room."

Hearing this Logan stands taking Rory into his arms rushing to her room. Closing to door behind them the reacquaint themselves with each other.

An hour later they are laying tangled in Rory's bed. Logan with his arms around Rory who was laying her head on his chest.

"What now?" Rory asks as Logan's heartbeat was starting to lull her to sleep.

"I think we should give us another chance." He says running his hands up and down her bare back. "I think we owe it to ourselves to try again. I love you Rory and I never stopped."

"I love you too Logan." She says. "I want to try again." Hearing this Logan gives her a kiss.

"I know we'll make it this time. Without a doubt."

"We need to get to sleep Gracie will be up for another feeding soon." Rory stands from the bed going to her dresser for pajamas.

"I'll meet you in my room." He tells her.

Rory dresses and goes to Logan's room. Once there she joins him in bed. As they start to drift off Rory gasps and shoots up in bed.

"What's wrong Ace?" He asks concerned.

"We didn't use protection." She tells him. "I'm not on the pill any more."

"I didn't think to ask." Logan says rubbing his hand on his face.

"What are we going to do? We just got back together and we have Gracie?"

"All we can do is wait and see what happens." He says pulling her into a hug. "If there is a baby we'll love it as much as we love Gracie."

"I love you Logan." Rory says starting to calm.

"I love you too. Let's try to get some sleep." He says dropping a kiss on her head.

* * *

Here's a short one. There's one more chapter and then we have a time jump. Can't keep Gracie a newborn forever. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6: Liv

"Do we need to worry about Liv coming back for Gracie?" Rory asks a week later while Gracie has her bedtime bottle. "Because I don't think could handle loosing her."

"No we have nothing to worry about." He assures. "She wanted her career not kids. And if she did we would fight for Gracie."

"How did you meet?"

"One of the guys at the office introduced us. She liked me for me not my name which was nice. But she was so focused on her career. It reminded me too much of Mitchum."

"Is that why you didn't work out?"

"Yeah she was working so much to the point where she would cancel dates. Right before we decided to end things we hardly saw each other."

"I still can't believe she left Gracie like she did. Why not at least wait until you got back or go to you?"

"Even though she's so focused on her career she's a good person. She had to have had an ulterior motive by leaving her with you. Think about it she could have easily left her with Honor or Steph and Colin, even Finn."

"Do you think she did it in a way to get us back together?" Rory asks while burping Gracie.

"Maybe."

"Did Gracie get her blue eyes from Liv?"

"No she gets them from my side the family. Both dad and Honor have blue eyes. Gracie gets her dark hair and eye shape from Liv."

"Did you love her?"

"I cared about her a lot but we weren't in love. I think if we were we would have tried harder to make it work." He tells her honestly. "And now I get another chance to be with my true love." He says looking into Rory's eyes.

"Such a romantic." Rory smiles. "Sweet dreams my love." Rory says giving Gracie a kiss. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'll take her to bed." Logan says taking the sleeping baby from Rory.

While Logan does that Rory gets herself some ice cream.

"She's out." Logan says sitting next to Rory. "I love when she pokes out her bottom lip while she sleeps."

"Me too and how she's nuzzles her face into my chest when she's tired."

"Honor wants to know when she can come by to meet her niece."

"Tell her she's welcome to come by anytime."

"You do know that she'll most likely be here tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me."

"I would like to take you out on a date. Maybe Honor can stay with Gracie one evening."

"When?"

"How about next weekend?"

"We can talk to her about it when she comes over."

"Okay. Can I have a bite?" Logan asks. Rory puts some ice cream on her spoon and feeds it to him.

* * *

I tried posting this yesterday but something was wrong with the site and I couldn't get into my account. It's short I know. I wanted to get the short chapters out of the way. This is actually a chapter that I added I didn't want it to seem like they were ignoring Gracie's birth mother. There will be more about her in a later chapter which is already written. Next chapter will be a little time jump. Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 7: Gracie

August 2010

Gracie is now a healthy six month old. She's a pro at rolling over, sitting up on her own and has two teeth that she likes to show off. She just started eating solid foods and one of her favorites is bananas. She is a daddy's girl but still has that special bond with Rory. After two weeks Logan officially moved in with Rory.

Rory changed her work schedule so that she now works from home. She loves being able to be with Gracie and see all of her first.

"Mama." Rory hears Gracie over the monitor.

Mama was Gracie's first word and Rory was thrilled about it. Her heart swells every time she hears Gracie say it.

"Good morning baby." Rory says happily when she enters Gracie's room. Gracie pulled herself to stand. She has a big grin when she sees Rory.

"Mama, mama, mama." Gracie chants bouncing in her crib.

"Calm down little jumping bean." Rory lifts Gracie into her arms. Gracie gives Rory a kiss on the lips. "Thank you baby. Mommy loves your kisses."

"Baba."

"I'm going to get it as soon I change your diaper baby." Rory lays Gracie down on her changing table and expertly changes the wiggly baby's diaper.

"Baba." Gracie says again.

"We're going now." Rory tells her as she snaps Gracie's pajamas and picks her up. They go to the kitchen where they see Logan.

"Good morning wiggle worm." Logan says. "Look what daddy has for you." He holds out Gracie's bottle.

"Baba." Gracie says reaching for it.

"How about you say dada first? Please princess." Logan begs.

"Baba." Gracie opens and closes her chubby hand reaching for her bottle.

"Dada." Logan coaches. "Come on you can do it honey dada."

"Da da da dada." Gracie says causing Logan to grin.

"Good job baby." He say finally handing over the bottle.

"Of course you would get her to say it by withholding her food." Rory teases.

"Good morning Babe." Logan gives her a kiss. He takes Gracie from Rory.

Gracie drinks her bottle while looking back and forth between her parents as they talk. When she's done with her bottle Logan takes it from her and puts it on the counter.

"Gracie look what I've got for you." Rory says showing Gracie a jar of baby food. Gracie kicks her feet excitedly in Logan's arms.

He sits Gracie in her highchair, straps her in, and puts a bib on her. Rory opens the jar of apple oatmeal and Gracie waits for Rory to feed it to her.

"What do you want to do today Ace?" Logan asks seeing as it was Saturday.

"Can we go visit mom. She called yesterday complaining that she hasn't seen her grand-baby in ages."

"We can do that." He agrees. "Do you want me to feed her while you call?"

"No we're just going to show up and surprise her." Rory says smirking. "Do you want to go surprise grandma today Gracie?" Gracie beats on her highchair happily. "I'll take that as a yes.

Rory finishes feeding Gracie her breakfast and Logan takes her to get cleaned up and dressed. While Logan is doing that Rory gets ready.

"Gracie let's go work on your crawling while daddy gets ready." Rory tells Gracie when she's ready. "You look cute. Daddy did a good job." Rory comments admiring the yellow sundress Logan put on her and the matching bow he clipped in her hair.

Out in the living room Rory sits Gracie on her hand and knees. Gracie holds herself up for a few seconds before laying on her stomach. Rory helps her to her hands and knees again but Gracie wants nothing to do with it so she lays on her stomach again.

"You'll get it soon baby." Rory tells Gracie.

Gracie rolls herself over and starts playing with her hands. Rory makes sure Gracie is safe and can't go anywhere before going to get Gracie's bag ready for the day.

"Ace?" Rory hears Logan call sounding confused.

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Do you know where I found her?" He asks when he enters holding Gracie.

"She should have been on her play mat where we always put her in the living room." Rory answers.

"She was in the middle of the floor facing the kitchen."

"What?" Rory asks shocked. "I left her on her play mat surrounded by pillows so she couldn't roll out of the area."

"She must have found a way out." He says looking at Gracie who was watching them innocently. "How did you escape Houdini?" He asks tickling her. Gracie laughs showing her two teeth.

"She must have figured out crawling. The doctor did say she's ahead of most babies her age in her motor development." Rory tells Logan.

According to Gracie's doctor she was advanced in her motor control and was also more verbal than most six month olds. She already mastered mama and baba and she loves giving out kisses.

"Then we've got trouble on our hands."

"Mama." Gracie says reaching for Rory. Rory takes Gracie and she rests her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Are you exhausted from you escape?" Rory asks Gracie while rubbing her back.

"Mama." Gracie says again and Rory can feel that she has some of her hair in her hand.

"Are you ready?"

"I just need to put some more diapers and clothes in her bag. And I need to get her shoes."

"I'll do it. What shoes?"

"Her white sandals."

"Got it. I'll be right back."

"I need to get you a bottle ready. I'm sure you'll be wanting it when we get in the car."

When they're ready Rory carries Gracie down to the car while Logan holds the bag. When everyone is buckled in Logan drives off.

"Ace I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"I've been thinking we should look for a bigger place together. I love where we're at now but as Gracie gets bigger and hopefully as our family gets bigger we're going to need more space. And I would love for it to be somewhere that we picked together." He says taking her hand into his.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Rory smiles at Logan.

"Baba baba." Gracie calls from the back.

"Here you go baby." Rory hands the bottle back to Gracie. Gracie takes it and starts drinking. Her eyes begin to droop closed. Rory turns to Logan. "What's this about our family hopefully growing?"

"I'm just saying when Gracie is older I would love for us to have another baby."

"I want to wait until she's at least two."

"Seriously?" He asks shocked.

"I mean if you would have asked me a year ago I would have said no but I love taking care of Gracie and being her mom and would love to make her a big sister." She answers. "But not until she's older and hopefully potty trained, so we've got time."

"But we can have fun practicing." Logan smirks at her.

"Men." Rory mumbles rolling her eyes.

Logan laughs as they drive in silence for a bit. They make good timing and are in Stars Hollow by 11. Logan takes Gracie out and Rory gets her bag. As they make their way to the door if flings open revealing Lorelai.

"What are you doing here?" She asks shocked giving Rory a hug.

"Surprise." Rory says.

"Uh... Yeah. Come in." Lorelai leads them into the house. "She's grown since I've seen her last." Lorelai comments rubbing Gracie's back and giving her a kiss on the head.

Gracie starts to stir from her sleep.

"Mama." She calls reaching out for her. Rory takes her from Logan and Gracie settles down burring her face into Rory's neck.

"She's such a mamas girl." Logan says smiling loving the close bond the two share.

"Still no dada?" Lorelai asks knowing Logan has been trying to get it out of Gracie for weeks.

"She said it this morning because she wanted her bottle."

"So she was coerced into saying it." Lorelai says laughing. "How's she doing? Is she finally over that cold she had last week?"

"She's all better."

"Good."

"She figured out how to get around." Rory tells Lorelai.

"She's crawling?" Lorelai asks excitedly.

"We don't know if it's crawling or if she figured out how to drag herself." Logan says.

"Now I'm confused."

"This morning I left her on her play mat surrounded by pillows so she wouldn't roll away. I was getting her bag ready to come here. When Logan came out of our room he found her in the middle of the floor facing the kitchen." Rory explains. "So she somehow managed to get over the pillow barrier and do some exploring."

"Interesting. You're going to have to baby proof."

Gracie starts to wake up from her nap.

"Mama." Gracie whines.

"Mommy's right here Honey." Rory rubs Gracie's back.

Gracie rubs her eyes with her fist. When she opens her eyes and sees Lorelai she flashes her a smile.

"Hi Angel." Lorelai smiles at Gracie.

"Ga ga." Gracie says holding her arms out to Lorelai.

Lorelai gets a huge smile on her face and takes Gracie.

"Are you trying to say grandma?"

"Ga ga." Gracie says again giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Thank you baby." Lorelai hugs Gracie. "What do you want to do today?"

"How about Luke's Gracie is old enough to have some fries."

"I doubt grandpa Luke will let his precious granddaughter have fries." Lorelai says knowing Luke will refuse to serve Gracie fries.

* * *

At the diner Luke is happy to see Lorelai enter with Gracie. He greets Lorelai with a kiss and takes Gracie from her arms.

"Hi cutie." He says to Gracie. Gracie of course greets him with a kiss. "Hey Rory, Logan. Were we expecting you today?"

"No we're a surprise." Rory says. "We came for lunch. Gracie is ready for her first taste of Luke's fries."

"No." He says firmly.

"Come on Luke."

"She's too little to eat that poison."

"Gracie tell grandpa how much you want his fries."

"Pa." Gracie says patting Luke.

"Good job baby." Rory says proudly. "That's her first time saying it.

"Oh come on you planned this." He said caving. "She only gets a few." He says handing Gracie over to Lorelai.

"Good job baby. Now we just have to teach you the Bambi eyes and you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand." Lorelai says proudly.

They take a seat in the back. Logan getting Gracie's highchair that Luke got for her. When she's settled in her chair Rory puts a few Cheerios on the tray for her. Gracie happily eats her snack while her parents talk with Lorelai.

"So what's new?"

"We decided to look for a bigger place."

"Wow." Lorelai says shocked. "Any chance you're looking near here?" She asks once the shock wears off.

"If the commute into the city wasn't so bad we would." Logan says.

"Mama." Gracie calls hitting the tray of her highchair.

"Yes Sweetie?" Rory turns her attention to Gracie who is holding her arms out. Rory lifts Gracie from her chair. "You need a diaper change." Rory tells Gracie.

"I'll do it." Logan offers.

"He's amazing with her." Lorelai says when Logan takes Gracie upstairs to change her.

"She loves him so much." Rory says. "And I'm glad I get to watch her grow up. That was one of the things I was most afraid of when he came back." Rory admits.

"I'm so happy for you Babe. That spark that has been missing is back."

"We're doing so good. I mean we have our disagreements and arguments like everyone who's in a relationship but we work through them and move on. And we've been talking about our future. California really matured him, he grew so much in the time that he was there."

"I'm glad things are going so well for the two of you."

Luke comes out with their food. Looking around when he doesn't see Gracie or Logan.

"He went to change her diaper."

"Well maybe he can talk her our of eating these poison sticks." He says dryly.

"We're back." Logan announces.

"Perfect timing." Rory says. "The food just got here."

Logan sit Gracie back in her chair. When he does Rory breaks a fry blowing it before handing it to Gracie. Gracie looks at it before shoving it in her mouth. Gracie happily chews it.

"Please don't let her become a junk food addict like these two." Luke pleads with Logan.

"I'll do my best."

The young family spent the day in Stars Hollow. After having dinner with Luke and Lorelai the head back to New York. Gracie of course slept for the car ride.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Logan says as he pulls in the parking garage. He gets out and takes Gracie's chair from the car.

Once upstairs Logan gives Gracie her bath. She has her bottle and brushes her two teeth when she finished. Together Logan and Rory read to her and put her to bed.

Later that night Logan and Rory are in bed.

"Ace?" Logan whispers.

"I'm awake Logan."

"I was thinking maybe we could go out on a date next weekend. Just the two of us."

"That sounds nice. Who'd stay with the baby?"

"We could ask Colin and Steph. Or see if your mom wouldn't mind coming up since she loves spending time with her."

"I'll ask mom tomorrow." She says. "Goodnight." She rolls over to give him a kiss.

"Good night Babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Gracie had in fact learned to crawl and was all over the apartment. They could no longer put her somewhere and expect her to stay there. Baby proofing had been done to ensure that Gracie was safe and couldn't get into anything she wasn't supposed to.

Logan's realtor found three apartments that met their criteria. They met with him and looked at all three. They settled for a two story penthouse with five bedrooms and four bathrooms. There was an office, playroom, and a rooftop deck.

Lorelai agreed to watch Gracie while they went out. She insisted on taking her back to Stars Hollow with her. This got Rory a little suspicious but she decided to let it go.

Lorelai came up on Friday evening and took Gracie with her. On Saturday Logan took Rory to a nice secluded hole in the wall restaurant. They had some amazing Greek food as the night drew on Rory noticed Logan seemed to be nervous.

"Babe are you feeling okay? You're unusually quite." Rory asks concerned.

"I'm just thinking."

"Care to share?" She asks. "I've been told I'm a good listener."

"I was thinking about us." He starts.

"Okay." Rory says wanting him to expand.

"About our relationship and where it's going."

"Yeah."

"I love waking up and going to sleep with you next to me every night. It makes my heart swell with love watching you with our daughter. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. I know I did this wrong the first time." Logan says getting out of his chair and getting down on one knee in front of Rory.

"Logan." Rory says with tears running from her eyes.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, my Ace, love of my life would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" He finishes looking at Rory.

"Yes." Rory gets out as more tears stream down her face.

Logan stands and pulls Rory into a deep kiss.

"So this is why mom insisted on taking Gracie with her." Rory says when they break apart.

"She may have been let in on my little secret." Logan says smirking.

"Gracie is going to look so cute in her flower girl dress." Rory says smiling. "Maybe she'll be walking by then."

Logan orders desert and they go home to celebrate. On Sunday afternoon they drive down to Stars Hollow to pick up Gracie.

"Hello." Rory calls when they enter the house.

"Mommy and daddy are here." Lorelai tells Gracie while she picks her up and meets them at the door.

"Mama." Gracie says happily when we sees Rory.

Rory makes her way over to them quickly and takes her from Lorelai. Gracie gives Rory a big kiss and wraps her arms around her neck.

"I missed you baby." Rory tells Gracie. "How was she?"

"She was great. She was asking for you around bedtime and when she woke up this morning."

"Aww. This is the first time she's been away from me." Rory gives Gracie a kiss.

"Hey Princess can daddy have a kiss?"

"Dada." Gracie says reaching for him. She gives him a big kiss and rests her head in his shoulder.

"Let me see the ring." Lorelai says grabbing Rory's left hand. "That is a thing of beauty." Lorelai says.

"I love it." Rory gushes. "How long have you known?" Rory asks the question she'd been dying too.

"What ever are you talking about sweet child?" Lorelai asks.

"Don't play cute." Rory rolls her eyes. "How long have you known he was planning on proposing?"

"Oohhh. That. Not long maybe a week or two."

Rory huffs knowing she won't be getting anything out of Lorelai.

"I hope Gracie is walking by the wedding. She's going to look so cute in her flower girl dress."

"With her hair in little ringlets." Lorelai adds.

"That would be cute. But I don't think her hair will be long enough."

"Mama." Gracie calls from her spot in Logan's arms.

"Yes baby?" Rory says turning her attention to Gracie.

Gracie reaches out for her. Logan moves closer to Rory and hands her over. Gracie rests her head on Rory's chest letting out a little sigh.

"Someone missed their mommy." Lorelai comments smiling at the two.

"It was nice getting some time to ourselves but I missed her like crazy." Rory was as she rubs her hand up and down Gracie's back.

"And she's out." Logan says when he sees Gracie has fallen asleep.

"We should get going. Mom thank you so much for taking her."

"Anytime Babe. I love spending time with her."

"Thanks for your help Lorelai." Logan gives her a hug. He gets Gracie's bags while Lorelai walks them out.

Rory puts Gracie in her chair and moves to the side so Lorelai could kiss her.

"Drive safe." Lorelai waves as Logan pulls out of the drive way.

* * *

I'm basing Gracie off one of my nephews and one of my nieces I have 14. My nephew was an early talker. He was talking in complete sentences by the time he was 18 months using words like wonderful and amazing. My niece his little sister was crawling at 6 months and walking steadily by the time she was 10 months and was a climber before that. Gracie is going to be a mixture of the two.

I don't have to go back to wok until the 6th so I have a lot of free time on my hands and the updates are coming fast.


	9. Chapter 8: Baby Maybe?

November 2010

"Don't touch Honey." Rory tells her nine month old daughter as her chubby hand reaches for the cord of Rory's computer.

Gracie flashes Rory a smile as her hand continues its quest.

"Mackenzie Grace mommy said no." Rory tells her and picks up one of her toys. "Here you have your toys." She says setting it down in front of her.

"No." Gracie says having recently mastered the word. She pushes the toy away and goes for the cord again.

"No touching." Rory says again moving Gracie's hand away.

This causes the nine month old to pout from her spot where she was holding onto the coffee table to stand.

"I know life's tough." Rory says smiling at Gracie's dramatics as she lays her head on the table. "Mommy just needs to finish this and we can go for a walk. How does that sound?"

Gracie nods her head smiling and holds her arms up for Rory to pick her up. Rory sits her on her lap and finishes what she was working on.

"All done. Let's go. We need to change your diaper and put your shoes on."

* * *

"Hey Joyce." Rory says when she makes her way over to the swings with Gracie.

Rory and Joyce have gotten together a few times since their initial meeting at the park.

"Hi Jackson." Rory waves to the little boy.

"Hi Rory. Hey Gracie."

Rory puts Gracie in the swing next to Jackson.

"Where's Maddie?"

"She's spending some daddy/daughter time with Bill."

"That's nice."

Rory and Joyce push their kids in the swings while they talk. Gracie starts to get restless after twenty minutes so Rory heads home so she could put her down for a nap.

"Sweet dreams my love. I'll be here when you wake up." Rory tells Gracie who was on Rory's lap drinking her bottle. Her eyes heavy with sleep. When Gracie finishes her bottle Rory takes it and places it on the table. She carries Gracie to her room and lays her in her crib. Rory turns on the monitor and leaves the room to do some work.

* * *

"Mama." Gracie is heard over the monitor almost two and a half hours later.

"Hi sleeping beauty. Did you have a good nap?" Rory says to Gracie when she walks into her room.

"Mama." Gracie says holding her arms up.

Rory takes Gracie from her crib. Gracie rests her head on Rory's shoulder her chubby hand taking hold of some of Rory's hair.

"Are you ready for lunch Sweetie?"

"No." Gracie says burying her face into Rory's neck.

"Okay we'll wait a little longer." Rory says rubbing Gracie's back.

Lately when Gracie wakes up she wants to spend some cuddle time with Rory before she's ready to do anything. Rory is about to take a seat when there's a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Rory makes her way to answer the door. "Hey Steph." Rory says when she opens the door.

"Sorry to just drop by unexpected." Steph tells Rory giving her a hug and dropping a kiss on Gracie's forehead. "Hi beautiful." She says to Gracie.

Gracie buries her face into Rory's chest.

"She just woke up." Rory explains. "Do you want a drink?"

"No."

"Is everything okay? You seem stressed."

"I'm late." She blurts out.

"As in late late?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I'm nervous. I have no idea how to take care of a baby."

"Neither did I when Gracie showed up in my life. At least you have nine months to plan. And you have Logan and I to help not to mention your husband."

"That's true." Steph says starting to calm down.

By this time Gracie was now ready to start the rest of her day. She lifts her head from Rory's shoulder and smiles at Steph. When Steph holds her arms out to Gracie she crawls onto her lap and gives Steph a kiss.

"Thank you Sweetie."

"You're amazing with Gracie and you will be with yours too." Rory assures. "Have you taken a test yet?"

"It's in my purse."

"Why don't you go take it and we'll wait here to see if Gracie is going to have a cousin." Rory tells Steph and takes Gracie from her.

Steph begrudgingly stands and makes her way to the bathroom.

"How about some lunch while we wait for Auntie Steph to finish?" Gracie claps her hands excitedly.

Rory heats up some homemade frozen baby food that Luke sent them home with the last time they were in Stars Hollow.

"I have three minutes." Steph says.

"Relax it's not the end of the world. Plus if it's a girl think of all the cute clothes you can buy for her." Rory says.

"I didn't think of that. And if it's a little boy I can buy him matching father son outfits." Steph says getting excited.

"Mo mo." Gracie says wanting more food.

"Sorry baby." Rory feeds her another spoonful of food.

"It's time to check." Steph says after checking her watch.

"Gracie wants a cousin." Rory calls to Steps as she walks out the room.

Rory finishes feeding Gracie while she waits for Steph to come back. As she hands Gracie her bottle she see Steph coming back into the room.

"Well?"

"How does Auntie Rory sound?"

"Congratulations Steph." Rory stands to give her friend a hug.

"Thanks." Steph says. "I'm going to head home. I want to plan how to tell Colin."

"Call if you need help."

Rory walks Steph out. Later in the day Rory takes Gracie out to the store to pick up a few things. When they return Logan is home.

"Dada." Gracie says reaching for him when she sees him.

"Hi baby." He picks her up placing a kiss on her plump cheek. "Hi Ace." He gives her a kiss looking at her suspiciously.

"You're home early." She's says stating the obvious.

"I was thinking we could take a walk before dinner."

"We can do that. I just need to put these away." Rory says referring to the bags in her hand.

"Let's go." Rory comes out with Gracie's stroller after putting he groceries away.

Logan puts Gracie in her stroller and the family exit the penthouse. Once outside Logan pushes the stroller and holds Rory's hand with the other.

"What did you two do today?"

"We went to the park and met up with Jackson and Joyce. We came back here for a nap and when she woke up Steph stopped by."

"What'd she want?"

"Oh she just wanted to talk."

"Oh." He says giving her a look.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you think I'm up to something."

"You're paranoid." He says giving her a kiss.

"Dada." Gracie calls interrupting them.

He smiles down at her and stops to pick her up when she holds her arms up. They continue walking while Logan holds Gracie and Rory pushes the stroller. They make their way back home and have dinner. Later that night after Gracie had been put to bed Rory decides to talk to Logan.

"Logan?" She calls from her spot on the sofa.

"Yeah Ace?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"I can tell something is bothering you. Talk to me." Rory pushes.

"Why don't you talk to me about what I found in the trash when I got home."

"What the hell are you talking about? You want me to talk to you about the garbage?" Rory asks confused.

"I want you to tell me about the positive pregnancy test I found in the garbage." He says frustrated. "This is a good thing why be so secretive?" He asks moving to sit closer to her.

"Babe its not mine."

"Then who's...Steph." He says sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yes. She was nervous and needed someone to talk to."

"That's understandable."

"Logan are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I mean when I got over the shock of finding the test I was excited." He admits.

"I'm sorry." Rory says taking his hand. "We'll have another baby but now's not the time. Gracie is still so little and needs so much of our attention."

"I know." He says. "It'll be better to wait until she is older."

"I love you and I can't wait to have your baby." She tells him and give him a kiss.

"I love you too Babe." He moves them to lay down on the sofa with Rory on top of him.

* * *

That Friday Rory was called into her office for meetings. Logan took the day off to stay with Gracie.

"Give her a kiss for me when she wakes up." Rory tells Logan. This would be the first time she left Gracie to go to work since she started working from home.

"I will Ace. I love you." He assures giving her a kiss. "You need to leave or else you'll be late."

"I love you too. See you this afternoon." Rory says as she reluctantly leaves the penthouse.

Logan busies himself with work in the home office until Gracie woke.

"Mama." He hears Gracie calling shortly after 8:30.

"Good morning baby." He says happily when her enters her room.

"Mama." Gracie says again looking around for Rory. She was used to her being the one to get her in the morning since Logan is normally at work.

"Mommy had to go to work today. You get to spend the day with daddy." He tells her picking her up from her crib.

Gracie rest her head on his shoulder. Logan quickly changes her diaper and takes her out front. He gets her morning bottle ready and sits holding her while she drinks it.

When Gracie finishes her bottle she pulls herself so that she is facing Logan.

"Dada." Gracie says with a smile leaning forward to give him a kiss. "Hi." She smiles.

"Hi princess."

Gracie slides from his lap and crawls over to where some of her toys are sitting.

Logan and Gracie had a nice relaxing morning. They had breakfast together. She took a mid-morning nap and when she woke up Logan gave her a snack and they went to the park. Logan pushed Gracie in the swing and he went down the slide with her.

Since Gracie is able to eat some solid foods now Logan takes her out for lunch. Gracie sat like a big girl in the highchair. Logan orders mashed sweet potatoes for Gracie.

"Hey Ace." Logan's answers his phone.

"Hey where are you?"

"We went out for lunch."

"That's nice. How's she doing?"

"She's fine. She's having sweet potatoes and is sitting very nicely in the highchair."

"Thats good. I'm home our last meeting was canceled."

"Come have lunch with us."

"You two enjoy your daddy/daughter time. I'm going to do some wedding stuff while you're out."

"Alright. We'll see you when we get back."

While Rory had the apartment to herself she worked on a few details for the wedding. She was back in the office when she heard Gracie calling for her.

"Mama." Gracie calls looking for Rory.

"Gracie." Rory says when she enters the living room.

"Mama" Gracie reaches her arms out for Rory.

"I missed you baby." Rory takes Gracie into her arms. Gracie gives her a big kiss and then lays her head on Rory's shoulder.

"She should be ready for her nap. We went to the park before lunch."

"You had a busy day Honey." Rory rubs her hand up and down Gracie's back.

"Baba eas." Gracie asks.

"I'll get it for you princess." Logan tells Gracie.

Logan comes back with Gracie's bottle. She makes herself comfortable on Rory's lap and drinks it. She is sleeping before she even finishes her milk.

"You wore her out daddy." Rory tells Logan running her hand through Gracie's fine brunette hair.

"We had fun. She loves going down the slide."

While Gracie slept Logan and Rory went over some things for the wedding. They decided on a fall wedding and having it at the Dragonfly. Since Finn was Colin's best man Colin would be Logan's.

"I think Gracie will be walking before she turns one." Rory tells Logan.

"So do I. Today she would let go of whatever she was holding onto and balance by herself." Logan says.

"Yeah she's been doing that for a while." Rory nods. "I would love for her to be walking steadily by the wedding."

"She might be."

Over the monitor they hear Gracie moving in her crib. She lets out a cry and they wait to see if she is waking up. She does a few moans before settling down.

"Gracie is the flower girl. Do you know who else you want in the wedding party?"

"Well Steph, Lane, Honor and Paris." Rory list.

"I have Colin, Josh, Finn and Seth."

"Sounds good."

"Mama." They hear Gracie calling over the monitor.

"I'll be back." Rory goes to Gracie's room. "Hey sleepy girl did you have a good nap?" Rory says lifting Gracie from her crib. Gracie rests her head in Rory's shoulder.

"Hi sleeping beauty." Logan says to Gracie when Rory comes back to the living room with her.

Gracie shots him a sleepy smile. As Gracie finishes her cuddling with Rory she slides from her lap and goes to play. Rory and Logan join her on the floor and Gracie crawls back and forth between them handing them various toys.

"How about we work on your walking?" Logan says picking Gracie up and placing her to stand facing Rory. "Go to mommy."

Rory holds her arms out to Gracie encouraging her. Gracie stands balancing herself before easing down to her hands and knees to crawl to Rory.

"Come on silly girl you can do it." Rory says standing Gracie to face Logan.

"Come here baby." Logan says reaching out for her. Gracie reaches out and takes his hand walking carefully over to him. When she makes it all the way he turns her to Rory and she does the same thing.

After doing this a few times Gracie is more confident and when Rory turns her to Logan she successfully takes her first two steps on her own before falling to her butt.

"Good job Honey." Logan says scooping Gracie up quickly.

Gracie does this a few more times before she is tired of it. Rory gets her a snack while Logan changes her diaper.


	10. Chapter 9: Baby Steps

A month later Gracie is still only taking two to three unassisted steps. She just woke from her mid-morning nap and was on the floor playing while Rory was in the kitchen getting her a snack.

"Gracie come here baby." Rory calls to the ten month old when she moves to where Rory can't see her from the kitchen. "Gracie." Rory calls again walking out of the kitchen to find her. When she does she is shocked at what she sees.

Gracie is walking around the living room on her own very confidently. Rory tries to contain her excitement so she doesn't startle the little girl.

"Good job baby." Rory says.

Hearing Rory's voice Gracie walks over to her with a big smile.

"You were holding out on us." Rory tells Gracie when she picks her up. "How about we go surprise daddy?"

Gracie claps her hands and kicks her legs excitedly. Rory gives Gracie her snack and then they leave for Logan's office.

* * *

At Logan's office Rory is greeted by Logan's secretary.

"Hi Rory, Gracie. He's inside."

"Thank you." Rory says and Gracie waves to her.

Rory goes to Logan's office door. She cracks it slightly and puts Gracie down. Once Gracie is steady on her feet Rory knocks on the door.

"Come in." She hears Logan say.

"Go see daddy." Rory tells Gracie pushing the door open the rest of the way. Gracie makes her way into the office.

Logan looks up from his desk and freezes at what he sees. With a big smile he goes to the front of his desk and kneels down with his arms open to Gracie. When she makes it over to him he scoops her into his arms and give her a big hug.

"Good job princess." He commends giving her a kiss.

Gracie wiggles from his arms and goes to explore Logan's office from her new vantage point.

"When did that happen?" He asks Rory giving her a kiss.

"I came out of the kitchen to check on her and she was walking around the living room." Rory smiles. "She was so proud of herself."

"I'm sure she was. She's been working on that for a while."

"Dada." Gracie says pointing to one of her toys that she couldn't get.

Logan takes it off of the shelf and hands it to her.

"This calls for a celebration." Logan announces.

Since he has to be back in forty-five minutes for a conference call Logan takes them to a Starbucks around the block. They get a chocolate cake pop for Gracie and coffee for themselves.

Gracie of course loved it. This was only the second time she's had chocolate. Gracie took advantage and used her eight teeth to eat her cake pop. When she was done she tried to get another one but Rory told her chocolate covered daughter no offering a banana instead.

After their treat Logan goes back to his office and Rory heads home with Gracie and feeds her lunch. Rory takes a video of Gracie walking and sends it to Lorelai.

"_She's walking!_" Lorelai texts Rory.

"_Yes and she's very proud of herself."_

_"When did it happen?"_

_"This morning after she woke from her nap."_

_"Give her a kiss for me."_

_"I will."_ Rory assures as they finish up their conversation.

"Mama." Gracie calls making her way over to Rory rubbing her eyes. "Baba." Holding her arms out once she reaches Rory.

"Come here my sleepy baby." Rory says lifting Gracie up. Rory carries her to the kitchen and makes her a bottle.

In Gracie's room Rory rocks her in the glider until she falls asleep.

"Sweet dreams my love. I'll be here when you wake up." Rory tells the sleeping baby as she kisses her head and lays her in her crib.

While Gracie slept Rory did some more wedding planning. She looked up several photographers and set up meeting with three. Sookie was going to do the catering so that was done. Hep Alien would be performing a few songs before a dj would take over. Logan and Rory were going to go on a two week honeymoon. For the first week Gracie would be staying with Lorelai and Luke. Then they would fly out with Gracie to meet Logan and Rory for the second week. The idea of leaving Gracie for a week is still hard for Rory.

"Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking."

"Hi mom."

"Hey Hun what are you doing?"

"I'm working on some wedding stuff. I'm going to go dress shopping soon. I want you to come."

"Of course I'll come. Let me know the day and time and I'll be there."

"Great."

"Where's that granddaughter of mine?"

"She just went down for a nap."

"I can't wait to see her walk in person."

"She's so cute when she does. She gets this big smile on her face." Rory gushes.

"That's a big accomplishment for her."

"Mama." Gracie calls.

"Hmmm." Rory says.

"What's wrong?"

"Gracie is calling me. That was a short nap." Rory says seeing that Gracie was only asleep for half an hour.

Rory makes her way into Gracie's room where the little girl is standing in her crib.

"Mama." Gracie says again waiting for Rory to pick her up. When she does Gracie rests her head on Rory's shoulder and puts her hand in her mouth.

"She must be cutting another tooth." Rory tells Lorelai while feeling Gracie's forehead. "She feels a little warm and is chewing on her hand." Rory says digging through the master bathroom medicine cabinet.

"Aww poor baby." Lorelai says sympathetically. "Do you have any teething tablets?"

"I'm about to give her one now." Rory tells Lorelai. "Open." Rory instructs Gracie. Gracie does as told and allows Rory to place the tablet in her mouth. "Good job." Rory praises.

Rory carries Gracie into the office where she was working on the wedding. She take a seat and Gracie buries her face into Rory's chest. Gracie starts to doze off on Rory's lap.

"Sookie has been shoving cake samples down my mouth everytime I walk into the kitchen." Lorelai tells Rory with a chuckle. "Yesterday she made this amazing coffee flavored layered cake with each layer being one of your favorite coffee flavors."

"That sounds really good." Rory says rubbing Gracie's back as she starts to whine in discomfort.

"That one is my favorite so far."

"Looks like it's going to be a rough night tonight." Rory comments as Gracie falls into a restless sleep on her lap.

"Poor baby. Give her a kiss for me." Lorelai says. "What else do you need to shop for?"

"The gifts for the wedding party and Logan's ring and a bunch of other little things."

"If you need help with any of it let me know."

"I will. Mom I'm going to have to go. I'm going to try to get her comfortable enough to finish her nap."

"No problem Hun."

Rory was able to get Gracie to nap another twenty minutes before she woke up again.

* * *

"How was your day?" Logan asks that night while they're having dinner.

"It was fine. She was a little cranky because of her gums."

"How many are coming in?"

"It looks like two. Which makes it worse."

"Which means we won't get much sleep tonight." Logan says glancing at Gracie.

Rory fed her before Logan got home and she was now sitting happily in her highchair going to town on a frozen apple juice pop that Rory made for her.

"Exactly." Rory say taking a bite of her chicken. "How was work?"

"Really good. We're wanting to expand to an online magazine."

"That sounds fun."

"The best part is who the guys suggested run it."

"Who?"

"You."

"What?" Rory asks shocked her fork freezing midair.

"Yeah. Apparently they read some of your articles and they feel you are the perfect person to run it."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"I know you already have a job that you love. Now it's going to be a while before it's off the ground but it's something for you to think about." Logan tells Rory. "It's up to you to take it or not. I don't want you to feel pressured either way."

"I don't know what to say. This is big." Rory says still in shock. "I'll need to think about this."

"I understand. No pressure. You have plenty of time to think about it."

"Um." Gracie says.

"Is that yummy?" Rory asks Gracie who gives him a big smile. "It must be you're taking a bath in that Popsicle."

"Bath time." Logan tells Gracie taking the remains of her Popsicle from her.

"No!" Gracie yells reaching for it.

"Come on you sticky mess. Bath." Rory tells her.

"No, no, no." Gracie chants as Rory lifts her from the highchair and carries her to the bathroom.

"Yes, yes, yes." Rory says.

"No." Gracie pouts turning into a limp noodle.

Rory sets Gracie down and strips her clothes leaving her in her diaper. When Rory turns her back to run the bath water Gracie takes off. Logan finds Gracie standing at the gate blocking the top of the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan picks her up and takes her back to the bathroom.

"No." Gracie says trying to get out of Logan's arms.

Logan takes off her diaper and places her in the tub.

* * *

"Time to get out." Rory tells Gracie when she was all clean.

"No." Gracie cries.

"First you don't want to get in the bath and now you don't want to get out." Rory says to the upset baby. "I think someone is ready for bed."

"No." Gracie cries again fatigue evident on her face.

"She's so tired." Logan says knowing Gracie wasn't normally this cranky.

"Mama." Gracie whines reaching for her.

"Mommy is going to get you a nice warm bottle while daddy dresses you." Rory tells Gracie.

Logan quickly drys and dresses the baby in a pair of cupcake pajamas. They go downstairs to find Rory. Rory takes Gracie from Logan and sits handing her her milk. Gracie accepts it and drinks.

Rory runs her hand through Gracie's hair as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

"About the job. When do you think it will be up and running?"

"Probably not for almost a year. With everything we have to do to get it started."

"Ok. What exactly would my role be?"

"You would be running it. You would get to be there to choose your staff and be in charge of layout and handing out assignments. If you want you can also write." Logan explains. "You would basically be editor in chief."

"Wow. That's a lot to take on."

"The guys and I believe you can do it." He assures. "Make your pro con list to help you decide. You have time no rush."

"Alright."

"I'll put her in bed." Logan says taking Gracie from Rory.

"Mama." Gracie whines throwing her body in the direction of Rory causing Logan to tighten his hold so he wouldn't drop her. Rory takes Gracie back from Logan.

"Shh mommy has you." Rory pats Gracie's bottom to help soothe her. Gracie wraps her arms tightly around Rory's neck.

"This is going to be a long night." Logan comments.

In Gracie's room Rory puts her in her crib. She stirs slightly but continues to sleep. When she is sure that Gracie is going to continue sleeping Rory leaves the room.

"You're taking a bath?" Rory asks Logan when she finds him in the master bathroom.

"With you yes."

"How sweet." She says stripping off her clothes. "Is the baby's monitor turned on?" She asks before she gets in the tub.

"Yes it's over there." He points to he counter. Logan gets in first sitting down and Rory gets in sitting between his legs. She rest her head on his shoulder. Rory takes Logan's hand into hers.

"What's your ring size?" She asks playing with his left ring finger.

"10 1/2."

They both turn their heads towards the monitor when they hear Gracie let out a whine. When they hear Gracie settle down they continue talking.

"Mom said Sookie made this amazing coffee flavored layer cake. I think that's the one for the wedding."

"You haven't even tasted it yet Babe."

"Anything coffee flavored is amazing. Plus mom said each layer is one on my favorite coffee flavors."

"Maybe we'll get a brides cake and a grooms cake."

"If that'll make you happy then sure."

"How's Steph doing?"

"She's fine her morning sickness is starting to subside."

"That's good. We should have everyone over for dinner. It's been a while since we've done that."

"How about in two weeks? By then Gracie should be feeling better."

"I'll make the calls tomorrow."

The two stayed in the tub for over twenty minutes relaxing before getting out and going to bed.

"Mama." Gracie cries around 1 in the morning. "Dada." Gracie tries.

Rory stirs from her sleep and makes a move to get out of bed.

"I'll go Ace."

"Thanks."

"I love you." He kisses her before getting out of bed.

"Mama." Gracie calls again starting to get upset.

"What's wrong baby?" Logan asks waking into the room.

Gracie holds her arms out wanting to be held. Logan happily takes her into his arms and Gracie quickly snuggles into his chest. Logan gives Gracie a teething tablet and sits in the glider rocking her. He hums lightly to her. When Gracie falls back to sleep he lays her back in her crib.

"Is she okay?" Rory asks when she feels Logan climb back into bed.

"Yes. I gave her another tablet." He tells her as they both drift off the sleep.

Gracie woke up two more times that night. At 3 and 6 when Logan as getting ready for work. Rory got Gracie at 3 and Logan took her at 6. The two shared an early morning breakfast of eggs and toast. Gracie had orange juice and Logan had coffee.

"Fee fee." Gracie says reaching for his mug.

"You want coffee?" He asks smirking.

"Fee." Gracie says nodding her head.

"You are your mothers daughter." He says laughing. "You can't have this baby." He tells her and she pouts. "Daddy has to go to work lets go wake mommy."

"Mama." Gracie claps.

Logan carries Gracie to the master bedroom.

"Ace." He calls. "Babe I have to go and the baby is up."

"Mama." Gracie calls.

"You're up early Honey." Rory says groggily.

"Come to the kitchen I want to show you something."

Rory slowly throws her legs over the side of the bed and stands. Logan gives her a kiss and leads her out of the room. In the kitchen Rory takes a seat at the counter.

"Do I smell food?"

"Here." He places a plate in font of her and some coffee.

"Thank you."

"Watch this." He tells Rory.

She looks at him waiting.

"Gracie what is this baby?" He asks pointing to Rory's coffee.

"Fee fee." Gracie says happily.

Rory gets a big smile on her face.

"Good job baby." Rory says proudly. "I have to take a video and send it to mom."

"I have to go. I love you." He kisses Gracie. "And I love you." He gives Rory a kiss.

"Love you too. Thanks for breakfast."

Rory was able to get a video of Gracie saying coffee and sent it to Lorelai. Lorelai replied back saying that Gracie was a genius baby. Gracie happily used her new word every time she saw someone drinking coffee and it caused Rory to smile every time.

* * *

I'm looking for boys names that go with the middle name James. I want something that isn't overused or weird. Please give me suggestions.


	11. Chapter 10: One

December 2010

Two weeks later Gracie's two new teeth broke through and her parents were getting the penthouse ready for their guest. At 7 there was a knock at the door.

"Let's go see who that is my love." Logan tells Gracie. She abandons her toy and follows him to the door.

"Hello gorgeous." Finn says when Logan opens the door.

"In." Gracie says holding her arms up for him to pick her up. When he does she gives him a kiss.

"Oh how I've missed you." He says dramatically.

"You saw her three days ago."

"Three days too long."

As Finn walks into the living room with Gracie there is another knock at the door. Logan goes to get it. He comes back a few seconds later with Steph and Colin following.

"Hi Finn." Steph says. "Hi beautiful." Steph addresses Gracie and takes her from Finn who pouts. Gracie leans forward and gives Steph a kiss. "Thank you."

"What about Uncle Colin?" He says holding out his arms to Gracie. Gracie leans to go to him and gives him a kiss too. "Thank you cutie."

"Where's the lady of the house?"

"Ace just found out that Gracie doesn't like peas." Logan says smirking.

Everyone looks at Gracie who gives them an innocent smile.

"Did you give mommy a pea shower?" Colin asks tickling the little girl.

"No." Gracie says laughing.

"Little brat got it all over my dress." Rory says playfully entering the room. "And daddy thought it was the most hilarious thing." She glares at Logan. "Hi everybody." She greets. They all return the greeting.

Gracie wiggles from Colin's arms and goes to play.

The adults have Pad Thai chicken for dinner and sit comfortably in the living room eating and talking. Gracie would go over to them to beg a noodle off of someone.

Steph filled them in on her pregnancy. She is now three and a half months and the baby is developing normally.

"Are you going to find out what you're having when it's time?" Rory asks.

"I think I am."

Gracie makes her way over to Finn and tries to climb onto his lap. With his help she makes herself comfortable.

"Baba."

Logan goes to get Gracie's milk and Rory gets her pajamas and a clean diaper. She quickly changes Gracie and she crawls back to Finn's lap. Logan's returns with Gracie's bottle and gives it to her. Gracie falls asleep while drinking her bottle. When it's empty Finn takes it from her and she snuggles into his chest.

"She's almost one." Steph starts.

"I know. I can't believe it." Rory says. "My baby's growing up." She says glancing at her sadly.

"Are you going to throw a party?"

"We're going to have a small one with close family and friends." Logan tells them.

"Do you want to put her in bed?"

"Not yet." Finn says.

As the evening wears on everyone heads home. Finn passes Gracie over to Rory.

* * *

Feb 2011

Two months later it is the night before Gracie's party. They were having it at The Dragonfly. Lorelai went all out. She had a petting zoo, pony rides, a princess bounce house, face painting, cotton candy and Sookie made an amazing cake for her. Logan and Rory drove down the night before.

"I can't believe she's one already." Lorelai says looking at Gracie as she plays.

"Tell me about it. Next thing I know she'll be starting school and going off to college." Rory says sadly pulling Gracie to her lap.

"Mama." Gracie says giving her a kiss.

"Thank you baby mommy needed that."

Gracie sits on Rory's lap playing with her engagement ring.

"Me." Gracie says trying to take the ring off Rory's finger.

"Sorry honey this is for mommy." Rory tells Gracie. "Besides its time for you to go to bed."

"No." Gracie shakes her head as she lets out a big yawn.

"Yes. You're already up pass your bedtime as it is." Rory tells her.

"Gam." Gracie says crawling over to Lorelai hoping she will save her from having to go to bed.

"Sorry baby but mommy said its time for bed and you have to listen to her." Lorelai says.

Gracie pouts and stays on Lorelai's lap. She accepts her bedtime bottle from Logan and drinks it. When her bottle is finished Rory takes Gracie to brush her teeth. Gracie runs back to the living room and climbs back on Lorelai's lap.

"The Princess has requested that grandma puts her to sleep."

"Oh really?" Lorelai asks smiling lovingly at Gracie. Gracie nods her head. "Go say good night to everyone." Lorelai instructs.

Gracie slides from Lorelai's lap and goes to give Luke a kiss. She then makes her way over to Rory and Logan.

"Good night baby girl sweet dreams. I love you." Logan says after Gracie gives him a kiss on the lips.

Gracie repeats the same with Rory.

"I love you so much baby. Sweet dreams." Rory says. "I'll be here in the morning."

When Gracie is done Lorelai carries her to Rory's room and takes a seat in the glider she placed in the room months ago. She reads Gracie a bed time story and she is sleeping before it's done. Lorelai slowly detaches Gracie's chubby hand from its hold on her shirt and lays her in her crib.

"Sweet dreams baby. I love you." Lorelai says giving her a kiss.

She goes out to join the rest. They watch a movie before heading off to bed.

* * *

The next morning Rory and Logan are having breakfast with Luke and Lorelai. Rory would be going with Luke and Lorelai to help set up. Logan would stay with Gracie. At her nap time they would switch.

"Mama." They hear Gracie call.

"Good morning beautiful." Rory says entering the room.

"Up." Gracie says holding her arms up.

Rory lifts her up and Gracie rests her head on Rory's shoulder. After Rory changes her diaper they go out with everyone else.

"Good morning princess." Logan's says giving her a kiss.

Luke and Lorelai also tell her good morning. Gracie still being groggy buries her face into Rory's chest. Gracie accepts her bottle from Luke when he offers it to her. Rory runs her hand through Gracie's shiulder length hair.

"We should be heading out soon." Luke says.

"Bye bye." Gracie says.

"You get to stay and play with daddy."

"Go." Gracie insist.

"You will later Babe." Rory tells her. "Maybe if you're a good girl daddy will take you to the park." Rory tries.

"Dada pay?" Gracie looks to Logan hopefully.

"We can go after you eat."

Satisfied with his answer Gracie eats her breakfast when Luke places a plate in front of her. Rory puts Gracie in her highchair so Logan could feed her while she got dressed. When Luke and Lorelai were ready they leave.

"Bye baby. I love you." Rory kisses Gracie's forehead.

Rory, Lorelai, and Luke leave quickly so Gracie doesn't get upset about being left. With her breakfast finished Logan changes her diaper and dresses her. He places two cupcake clips in her hair that Rory left out. Once her shoes are on the two leave the house for the park.

At the park Gracie makes a beeline for the swings. Logan lifts her into one and starts to push.

"More." Gracie says wanting to go higher.

They stay at the park for a while and then take a walk around town. They meet Rory at Luke's for lunch.

"Mama." Gracie says happily. "Up."

"Hi Honey. I missed you." Rory gives her a kiss when she lifts her up. Gracie lets out a yawn and lays her head on Rory's chest. "Don't go to sleep yet Gracie lunch is coming."

"Baba." She says barely being able to keep her eyes open.

"She exhausted. What did you two do today?" Rory asks.

"We went to the park and walked around town. She insisted on walking the entire way." Logan explains while he makes Gracie's bottle.

"My sleepy baby." Rory coos handing Gracie the bottle. "You sleep and when you wake up its time for your party." Rory tells Gracie.

"How's the set up going?"

"We're mostly done. There's a few things that Luke needs your help with."

"I'll head over there when we're done eating and you take the princess home to rest for her party." He says as their food arrives. "Just think the next party we'll be preparing for is our wedding."

"I know." Rory smiles. "I can't wait."

With lunch done Logan heads to the inn and Rory goes back to the house so Gracie could finish her nap.

"Mama." Gracie calls after a long three hour nap.

"Hi beautiful. Did you have a nice nap?" Rory takes Gracie from her crib. Gracie puts her hand to play with Rory's hair. "It's time for your party."

Rory gets her bottle and while she's drinking it she changes her diaper and changes her into her party dress. Rory had a beautiful white dress with blue flowers for her. It made her eyes pop and looked great with her creamy skin. Her chestnut hair was put in to two pigtails topped with two blue flower clips. Her feet were covered in white ruffle socks and white Mary Janes.

"We're ready to go." Rory tells Gracie.

In the car Rory buckles Gracie in. She covers her with a full body bib and gives her some Cheerios to snack on since she fell asleep before having lunch.

When they pull up to the inn Gracie's eyes get wide when she sees all the decorations.

"Wow." Gracie says in awe.

"Do you like it Gracie?" Rory asks.

"Es." Gracie says nodding her head.

Logan meets them outside and takes Gracie out.

"Hi princess. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Es."

"She said wow when we pulled up." Rory tells Logan.

"You like you party?"

Gracie nods her head.

"Good lets go see your guest. Uncle Finn has been asking for you."

"In." Gracie claps.

When they enter the yard where the party is everyone cheers. This startles Gracie and she hides her face in Logan's neck.

"It's ok Honey. Look who's here." Logan says to Gracie.

Gracie slowly lifts her head and looks around spotting her aunts and uncles, her grandparents and various townspeople.

"In." Gracie says wiggling from Logan's grasp when she spots the Australian and runs to him.

Gracie formed an extremely close bond with him.

"Hello georgous. You look stunning." He tells Gracie who gives him a kiss. Finn took Gracie around to greet her guest.

"She needs to eat lunch." Rory tells Finn. "I can take her."

"I'm on it love."

"Thanks Finn."

"It's my pleasure." He tells Rory. "How about some food?" He says to Gracie. She nods her head excitedly.

Finn get some macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets for Gracie which she happily eats. Rory has to pry Gracie away from Finn so they could take a family picture and get her face painted.

Gracie was having a good time she went in the bounce house with Logan. She has cotton candy though Luke tried to convince her to have fruit instead. She visited the petting zoo multiple times and has been on several pony rides.

As the party starts winding down Sookie brings out the cake. It is an amazing princess castle cake complete with a princess Gracie model made out of chocolate. Everyone that meant something to the little girl was there to witness her tear into her first bite of the cake. She opened her presents with the help of her parents. She receives various toys and clothes.

Finn, Colin and Steph chose to give Gracie her other presents in private after everyone left. At the party she got toys from them. Finn gave her a pair of diamond stud earrings. Colin and Steph got her a white gold bracelet with her name engraved.

Finn, Colin and Steph were staying the night at The Dragonfly.

With everything gather the exhausted one year old was taken back to the grandparents for a nice warm bath and bed.

They spent Sunday in Stars Hollow leaving at 4.

* * *

Here's a trivia question for you:

Who does Gracie get her dislike of peas from?


	12. Chapter 11: Dada

August 2011

At 18 months Gracie is already talking in two and three word sentences.

"Mama." Gracie calls Rory while they are in the office.

"Yes honey?"

"See dada?" Gracie asks. Logan has been working long hours the last two weeks getting things ready for the online magazine.

"Mommy needs to finish this article and then we can go see him." Rory explains to Gracie.

"Kay mama." Gracie says satisfied. "Nana?"

"Yes you can have a banana." Rory tells Gracie standing to get one from the kitchen. Gracie follows closely behind.

Back in the office Gracie sits at her little table waiting for her snack. Rory places it down along with a sippy cup.

"What do you say?" Rory asks when Gracie reaches for the banana.

"Tank you mama."

"You're welcome baby."

Gracie happily eats her snack allowing Rory to put the finishing touches on her article.

"Mess." Gracie says showing Rory her sticky hands.

"I see that. Go wash your hands."

Gracie runs to her bathroom where they had the adult sized toilet and sink replaced by a child sized one. This allowed Gracie to be more independent since it was at her height. They still supervised her but she is able to wash her hands on her own.

"See dada now?"

"Yes we can go now." Rory says. "Go get your shoes."

Gracie runs to her room getting a pair of sandals. She hands them to Rory.

"Why don't you try to do it." Rory suggest. "Pull this open." Rory instructs pointing to the Velcro.

Gracie does as told. After a few tries she successfully gets the Velcro strap open.

"Good job. Now put your foot in."

Gracie gives it several attempts. Each time not finding any success. Rory sees the toddler starting to get frustrated so she helps her.

"Good try honey." Rory praises.

She tries to put the other shoe on for Gracie but she stops her.

"Me do." Gracie says. She gets the Velcro open and try's to put her foot in. On her third attempt she gets it on.

"Good job baby." Rory praises. Gracie looks at Rory with a big smile.

"Me do." Gracie says proudly.

Rory gets their bags and they leave the penthouse. Gracie runs over to the elevator waiting for it to open. Down in the garage Gracie holds Rory's hand as they walk to the car. She puts the bags in and buckles Gracie into her chair making the 15 minute drive to Logan's office.

Gracie kicks her feet excitedly when they park and waits patiently for Rory to take her out. As they walk into the building Gracie waves to the security as the pass. They make it to Logan's floor and see his secretary.

"Hi." Gracie says waving.

"Hello miss Gracie. It's good to see you." The brunette lady in her mid-thirties says. "Hi Rory."

"Hey Maggie. Is he in?"

"Yes. He just got off a conference call." She replies. "Go on in."

"Thanks." Rory walks to the door and opens it. Gracie runs in as soon as she can.

"Dada!" She exclaims running over to him. He has been gone before she wakes up and most nights hasn't been getting in until after she's gone to bed.

"Hi baby." He says scooping her up. She wraps her tiny arms around his neck and gives him a kiss. "Thank you Sweetie daddy needed that."

"She misses you."

"I know. I hate that I've been working so much. But after this week my schedule goes back to normal."

"I happy to hear that. I miss you too." Rory says. "Are you busy?"

"No I was actually about to go for lunch. Care to join me?"

"Always."

Logan tidies up his desk a little and walks over to Rory carrying Gracie. He gives her a kiss and takes her hand. They take Logan's car to an Italian restaurant. Gracie was happy to be spending time with her daddy.

"I feel like I've missed so much these two weeks. She's saying so many new words." Logan says sadly.

"It seems like everyday she says something new."

"I feel terrible."

"Don't I know you did everything you could to get home as early as you could. Next week things will be back to normal." Rory says taking his hand.

"Dada more?" Gracie asks pointing to the bread.

"Here you go honey."

"Tank you."

Lunch came to an end and Logan drove them back to his office. Gracie was starting to doze in the back. Logan walks them to Rory's car.

"I'll see you tonight." Rory gives him a kiss. "She's ready for her nap."

"I should be home a little earlier tonight." He gives both Rory and Gracie a kiss. "I love you both. Have a good nap baby."

When Gracie realizes they are leaving and Logan isn't going with them she starts to cry.

"Dada." She cries holding out her arms to him.

"Oh honey daddy has to finish his work." Rory says. "Do you want to go to the park after your nap."

"No." She cries more. "Dada." She calls holding her arms out to him. "Peas dada." She begs. "Want you."

That was the final straw. Logan turns around and heads back over to them. He takes Gracie from Rory and she clings tightly to him.

"No go dada." She says. "No go." This breaks Logan's heart.

"Baby daddy has to work. But I'm coming home early tonight."

"No dada."

"Ace I have a conference call in thirty minutes."

"I understand. She'll calm down soon. I wouldn't be surprised if she's sleep as soon as the car starts as moving." Rory says cutting Logan off.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry."

"I'll keep her with me. The call is during her nap. She'll sleep through the whole thing. And then I have a skype meeting with the guys and they won't mind if she's there." He tells Rory. "I just can't leave her like this."

"Do you want to stay with daddy?" Rory asks Gracie.

"Es." Gracie says and Rory wipes the fallen tears from her face.

"Okay. Can I have a kiss before I go?" Gracie gives Rory a kiss on the lips and lays her head on Logan's shoulder.

"I love you baby. Be good for daddy."

"Bye bye." Gracie says as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Is her milk in her bag?"

"There's milk and sippy cup, plenty of diapers, her blanket, extra clothes and Cheerios just in case."

"Perfect. I love you Ace. We'll see you at home."

"I love you too."

When Rory drives away Logan goes up to his office. Gracie is sleeping by the time they make it there. At his office Logan sits at his desk with Gracie. He makes sure he has all of his papers for his call.

"Daddy's sorry he's been working so much." He tells Gracie as she shifts in his arms. He smiles as she pokes out her bottom lip and makes a sucking motion.

"Logan Huntzberger." He answers his ringing phone. "I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

After pleasantries are exchanged they begin their meeting. Gracie sleeps through most of the meeting waking about fifteen minutes before they are finished. When she sees Logan she smiles at him and plays with his tie as he talks on the phone.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Logan says hanging up the phone. "Hi sleeping beauty." He gives her a kiss.

"Peas milk." Gracie asks.

"Of course beautiful." He walks over to her diaper bag and takes out the milk box and sippy cup. Pouring the milk in the cup he gives it to Gracie.

"Tank you dada." She says drinking her milk.

"You're welcome honey."

* * *

On her way home Rory got a call from Steph asking if she wanted to go baby shopping with her. Seeing as she was free she met Steph at the store.

"Hey Rory." Steph gives her a hug. "Where's my beautiful niece?"

"She's at work with Logan."

"Why?" She asks knowing he usually didn't take her with him to work.

"He's been working long hours the last two weeks and she misses him. We went and had lunch but when we were going to head home she had a breakdown. So Logan kept her with him." Rory explains. "She really got to him when she said 'peas dada' as she was crying for him."

"Poor baby." Steph feeling bad for Gracie. "I'm glad you could come with me."

"Me too. Were they able to tell you what you're having at your doctors appointment?"

"Yes. It's a girl." Steph says happily.

"Congratulations Steph." Rory gives her friend a hug. "Now Gracie will have another girl to play with."

"I know."

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"We were thinking Savannah Nicole."

"That's cute. And Savannah is one of those names where you won't come across a dozen other kids with the same name. That's one of the reasons I like Mackenzie's name."

"How did you come up with her name? Was it hard considering the situation?"

"Surprisingly no. When my friend Lane had her boys we got on the subject of baby names. He liked Grace and I liked Mackenzie."

"I love her name."

"Thanks. Let's get to shopping."

* * *

When Gracie finishes her bottle she slides off of Logan's lap and wanders around his office. She has a few toys there from when she visits with Rory.

"Gracie honey come on I need to make some copies." Logan calls to Gracie.

She stands taking the little doll she was playing with with her. She takes Logan's offered hand and walks with him to make his copies. Various people would stop along the way to say hi to her.

"Me do dada?" Gracie asks.

"Sure." He lifts her up so she could reach the machine. "Push this button." He instructs.

Gracie does as told and gets a big smile when the paper on top is sucked in and comes out on the bottom.

"Wow." Gracie says in awe.

"Cool huh?"

"Es."

"One more time." Logan tells Gracie after he loads another paper.

Gracie pushes it watching excitedly as the paper disappears and comes out again.

"All done." Logan tells Gracie collecting his papers.

Gracie wiggles from his arms to walk with him.

"Me." Gracie says holding out her chubby hand wanting to hold the papers. Logan gives her a blank page to hold. She proudly accepts it and follows him to his office.

"Do you like working with daddy?" He asks her.

"Me ork." Gracie says nodding her head.

"Are you helping daddy?" Maggie asks when they make it back to his office.

"Me ork." Gracie tells her.

"I need to talk with Uncle Paul and Uncle Todd." Logan tells Gracie. "I need you to try and play quietly ok honey?"

"Kay dada."

Logan connects with his partners in California. Gracie plays with her toys for a good twenty minutes before she tires of them. She makes her way over to Logan and tries to climb on his lap. Smiling down at her he helps her to sit on his lap.

"Who is that?" Paul asks before Gracie is visible. "Hi Gracie." He says when he sees the little girl.

"Hi." Gracie waves.

"You should have told us you were taking her in today. We would have done this another day." Todd says.

"This wasn't planned." He tells them. "She had a bout with separation anxiety after Rory brought her by and we had lunch."

"Hi Gracie." Todd says waving at her.

"Hi." Gracie waves. "Me ork." She tells her uncles proudly.

"Good job." Paul tells Gracie.

Logan gives Gracie a snack which she happily eats while Logan finishes his meeting.

"Logan go home and spend time with your family. You've been working too much." Todd tells Logan when their meeting is over.

"I will. Talk to you guys later. Gracie say bye to Uncle Paul and Uncle Todd."

"Bye bye." Gracie waves before Logan ends the connection.

"Time to go home." Logan announces. "Let's go see mommy."

"Ark?" Gracie asks.

"Do you want to go to the park?"

Gracie nods her head.

"I'll call mommy and have her meet us there."

"Yay!" Gracie cheers clapping her hands.

Logan shuts down his computer and locks up. Taking Gracie's bag she follows him out.

"Maggie I'm heading home for the day. You can leave whenever you want. Have a good night."

"Bye bye." Gracie says.

"Bye Sweetie. Goodnight Mr. Huntzberger."

Logan and Gracie walk hand and hand to elevator and ride it down to the garage. He carries her to the car and buckles her in. As he pulls out he calls Rory using the cars built-in Bluetooth system.

"Hey you how's it going?" Rory answers her phone.

"Hi mama." Gracie says when she hears Rory's voice.

"Hi baby."

"We're doing fine. We just left and Gracie wants to go to the park. Do you want to meet us there?"

"I can't I went baby shopping with Steph we're still at the store." Rory says.

"We'll see you when you get home." Logan says.

"Have fun at the park. I'll bring home dinner."

"I love you Ace."

"Love you too. I love you Gracie."

"Ove you mama." Gracie says.

"Bye." Rory says.

"Bye bye." Gracie says waving.

At the park Logan quickly changes Gracie's diaper before taking her out of the car. Gracie runs for the slide as soon as Logan sets her down. He watches her go up the steps carefully like at home and then goes to wait for her at the bottom.

"More." Gracie says when she reaches the bottom. She runs back to the steps and carefully climbs up them.

"1, 2, 3 go." Logan says and Gracie slides down.

Gracie goes down the slide a few more times before moving on to the swings. She also goes on the marry-go-round with Logan. There are some rocking animals that she tries. Gracie starts to walk back to the slide when Logan gets her attention.

"You can go down the slide two more times." He says holding up two fingers. "And then we have to go home."

"Kay dada."

After two times on the slide Logan tells her its time to go. Gracie walks over to him and holds her arms up. Picking her up he walks them to the car. He makes the short drive to the apartment.

"Still no mommy." Logan says when he sees her car missing from its spot. "You can get a nice bath while we wait for her."

"Bubbles?"

"Yes you can have bubbles."

Logan runs a bath for Gracie. He puts in the requested princess bubbles and lets her play after washing her.

"Hello." They hear Rory call.

"Mama heaw." Gracie says.

"I know." He says smiling at her cuteness. "We're in the bathroom Ace."

"Hey you two." Rory says giving Logan a kiss.

"Hi mama." Gracie smiles. "Bubbles." She says lifting her hand to show her.

"You got daddy to put lots of bubbles." Rory responds and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I go over the last details for the wedding tomorrow." She tells Logan.

"And in two months you'll be Mrs. Huntzberger." He says smiling.

"Yes I will." Rory smiles. "I have a fitting for my dress two weeks before and then one the week of to make sure everything fits."

"Out." Gracie says.

"All done?" Rory asks.

"Food." Gracie says.

Rory takes Gracie out wrapping her in a towel. In her room Rory lays her on the changing table. She dries her off and puts on lotion and a diaper. She put non-slip socks on feet and hello kitty pajamas on.

"Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Me ork." She says proudly.

"You did? Such a big girl." Rory lifts Gracie and rest her on her hip.

They find Logan downstairs. He already served the food and placed it at the table. Gracie was put in her chair. Rory ordered chicken Parmesan and Logan already cut Gracie's into pieces. They normally let her try to feed herself but tonight since she already had her bath Rory feeds her so she wouldn't get the sauce all over.

"How much stuff did you buy for Gracie?" Logan asks teasingly.

"You make it seem like I have a problem."

"Babe she has enough clothes in her closet that she can easily go two months without wearing the same thing twice." He points out.

"We have an 18 month old who is very in to being independent. Especially feeding herself where the bib ends up being the cleanest thing in the end. How she manages to get the clothes under the bib dirty while the bib stays clean is beyond me." Rory says.

"And you still haven't answered my question." Logan laughs.

"I only got a few things." She says.

"How many bags?"

"Three but it was all stuff she needs." Rory tries to justify.

"Now I'm a little afraid to bring this up."

"What?"

"All gone." Gracie says when she finishes her last bite.

"All gone." Rory copies. She takes a baby wipe and cleans Gracie's hands and face.

"I have to fly out to California in two weeks to take new group shot with the guys and sign some papers. I want you and Gracie to come."

"How long?" She asks while she lets Gracie out of her chair.

"If I go alone I leave Wednesday morning and come back Friday night. But if you and Gracie come we can extend it and stay the weekend."

"That sounds fun. A nice little get away."

"You'll come?"

"Yes." She confirms. "This will be her first time on an airplane." Rory says glancing over at Gracie who was looking through one of her books. "With us that is." She says remembering she had to have been on one to get from California to Rory's door step in New York.

"She has no memory of that. So for her this will be her first time."

"Can we take her to Disneyland? She's old enough to enjoy it now."

They both go to the kitchen to put their dirty plates away.

"Yes we can take her."

"I need to get her a princess outfit."

"Shopaholic." He teases. "It's about a 4 hour drive away from where we'll be. It'll be better to drive up Friday night so we won't have to get up so early."

"Do you want to go see Mickey?" Rory asks Gracie who followed them into the kitchen.

"Es." She says running out to the living room and sitting in her little recliner waiting for one of her parents to turn it on for her.

"I guess where stuck watching Mickey until bedtime." Logan laughs at the misunderstanding.

"Great. Now I'm going to have that annoying voice stuck in my head all night." Rory rolls her eyes.

As predicted they were tortured by the adventures of Mickey Mouse until Gracie's bedtime.

"Bedtime baby girl." Rory says a little too excited when Mickey Mouse ends.

"No seepy mama." Gracie whines.

"I think you are." Logan says.

"I not." Gracie says rubbing her eyes.

"Come here honey." Rory says picking Gracie up. The toddler lays her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Mama bed." Gracie says hopefully.

"You can lay in my bed but when you fall asleep I'm going to put you in your bed." Rory agrees.

"Kay."

"Say goodnight to daddy."

"Night night dada." Gracie says.

Logan walks over to where Rory is standing and takes Gracie from her.

"Can I have my goodnight kiss?"

Gracie places a kiss on Logan's lips and then one on the tip of his nose.

"Love you dada."

"I love you too baby girl." He give her a kiss. "Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

Logan hands Gracie back to Rory and she carries her up the stairs. Rory helps Gracie brush her teeth and then puts a fresh diaper on her.

"Goodnight baby. I love you."

"Night night mommy."

Rory leans down to give Gracie a kiss.

"Sweet dreams. I'll be here in the morning." Rory places pillows on the sides of Gracie so she doesn't roll off of the bed.

As she walks towards the door she hears Gracie's soft voice.

"Love you mama." Gracie calls rolling to her side.

"I love you too honey." Rory says tuning out the light.

She turns out the light leaving the door open. After making sure the gate at the top of the stairs is securely locked in place she joins Logan downstairs.

"I can't believe you're still watching this." Rory's says when she sees that Logan hasn't changed the channel.

"It's hypnotizing." Logan says. "Come lay with me."

Rory walks over to where he was laying and joins him. Her head is resting on his chest and Logan is running his hand through her long chestnut hair.

"Steph's having a girl." Rory tells Logan relaxing into his body.

"Poor Colin he's going to go broke." Logan laughs. "Do they have a name?"

"She said they like Savannah Nicole."

"That's cute." Logan's hand starts to wander a little further down Rory's back.

"Why Mr. Huntzberger you need to watch that wandering hand of yours." Rory says playfully.

"And what if I don't." He says as his eyes darken.

"I just might have to.." Rory starts as her lips are captured by Logan's. As the kiss deepens he pulls back. "I think it's time we go to bed." He lifts Rory up and rushes them upstairs.

"Logan wait." Logan says suddenly causing him to freeze at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong Ace?"

"The baby is still in our bed." She reminds him.

"Crap!" He says forgetting that they hadn't moved her to her crib yet.

"I'll put her to bed." Rory says knowing Logan was too excited.

He sets her on her feet and she walks into their room. She carefully scoops the sleeping toddler into her arms. As she walks by Logan he places a kiss on Gracie's forehead.

In Gracie's room Rory gives her a final kiss for the night and gently lays her in her crib. Gracie rolls to her side and continues sleeping.

Rory goes back to her room to enjoy some adult time with her future husband.

* * *

The answer to the trivia question is Mitchum. Logan told Rory Mitchum hated peas when she asked him to tell her stuff about Mitchum when she started the internship. Congrats to loverofpink123 for being the first to get it. And to xshynenstrax for being the second. Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing what you think.


	13. Chapter 12: California Surprises

"Tomorrow you get to go in the airplane." Rory tells Gracie Tuesday night when she was putting her to bed.

Logan and Rory tried to explain to Gracie that they would be riding in an airplane. Whenever they saw one on tv or in the sky outside they would point it out to her.

"Up dare?" Gracie asks pointing up.

"Yes up in the air."

"Mama dada go?"

"Yes mommy and daddy are going with you. And you'll see Uncle Todd and Uncle Paul." Rory tells Gracie who lets out a big yawn. "Sweet dreams angel." Rory gives her a kiss. "I love you baby girl."

"Love you mama." Gracie says. "Night night." Gracie says turning to lay on her side.

"Good night sweetie." Rory says turning out the light.

"She must be really tired tonight she didn't try to get a second story." Rory tells Logan.

"She looked like she was." He says. "Are you all packed?"

"Mostly. I just have to put in what I'm using tomorrow morning before we go. Gracie's bag is ready."

"Perfect. We have to leave here a 6." He reminds Rory.

"I remember we have to leave at that ungodly hour."

"Sorry Babe all of the personal planes are being used so we had to fly commercial."

"I'm going to bed now. Good night I love you." She says giving him a kiss.

"I love you too. I'll be up in a bit."

* * *

The next morning Logan was up getting ready. Knowing there was no way he would be able to get her out of bed without coffee he goes to the kitchen to make some. With mug in hand he went back to their room.

"Ace it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." She says rolling away from him to his side of the bed.

"Oh no you don't. You have to get ready we need to leave." He says knowing five minutes always turns into at least thirty.

"Coffee."

"I have it here but you need to sit up and open those gorgeous blue eyes."

Reluctantly she slowly pulls herself to sit and opens her eyes holding her hand out.

"Good girl." He says teasingly. "Good morning Babe." He gives her a kiss and hands her the mug. "I'm going to get Gracie up."

"Good luck with that." Rory says knowing the Gracie isn't a morning person.

In Gracie's room Logan turns on the light and walks over to her crib.

"Gracie it's time to wake up Honey." He says rubbing her back. Gracie tries to roll away from his hand. "We're going on the airplane today." He says hoping this will work but it doesn't.

He gently lifts her from the crib and lays her on the changing table. Gracie whines the whole time. He quickly changes her diaper and dresses her in the pale pink Puma sweat suit and matching socks Rory laid out for her the night before.

"You're going to have to open your eyes sweetie." He says laughing at the fact that Gracie has not opened her eyes yet. "Can you show daddy your beautiful eyes?"

"No." Gracie whines. "Want mama." She says hoping she will save her from her crazy father. Logan lifts her up and she buries her face into his neck. "Baba."

"I'll get it for you honey."

He carries her to his room and lays her in the bed. Gracie of course rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. Smiling he goes to get her milk.

"Good morning baby." Rory says when she comes out of the bathroom and sees her in the bed.

"Mama I seepy." Gracie whines.

"I know baby so am I."

Logan comes back to the room with Gracie's milk. He hands it to her and she drinks it her eyes never opening.

"Like mother, like daughter." He laughs.

"What?"

"She's refusing to open her eyes."

"I don't blame her." Rory laughs.

"We have to get going in fifteen minutes. Are your bags ready?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to load the car."

"I just need to brush her hair and we're ready."

Rory is able to get Gracie to sit up and she puts her hair in two pig tails.

"Can you get her shoes and blanket?"

Logan gets the requested items he puts the Puma sneakers on her feet and hands her the blanket, her favorite a plush white blanket given to her by Finn with her name monogrammed on it. Lifting Gracie he turns to Rory.

"Let's go." He reaches for her hand.

"Mama." Gracie whines and Rory takes her from Logan.

"I think she's mad at you." Rory chuckles.

At the car Rory buckles Gracie in. Gracie cuddles with her blanket and drifts off to sleep.

"Hopefully she'll sleep for the whole plane ride and be in a good mood when she wakes up."

"She'll be fine."

"Did you pack the pacifier?" He asks. They took it away from her when her teeth started coming in. They only have it now so her ears don't pop on the plane.

"It's in her carry on bag."

The arrive at the airport and Logan unloads the car after parking. Gracie's stroller is loaded with the carry on bags and Gracie's bag and he takes the two suit cases. Pushing the stroller with one hand Rory carries Gracie. They check the luggage as it would be the easiest for them traveling with a toddler.

Going through security's was a nightmare. She had to walk through the metal detector by herself which she refused to let Rory put her down. When she saw what she had to go through she got scared and started crying. Finally Rory handed Gracie to Logan and went through first. Then Logan put Gracie down and she ran to Rory.

"Bankie." She says once in Rory's arms.

"It's coming."

Logan comes up to them and hands the blanket to Gracie.

"I don't care how snobby this sounds but I'm not doing this again unless we use your plane. This is crazy with a little kid." Rory says. "I mean seriously do they think she has a weapon strapped to her body that the detector won't catch if she's being held."

"I know Ace. We won't have to go through this when we come back." He says putting Gracie's shoes on.

Rory places Gracie in her stroller. After they put on their shoes they walk toward their gate.

"Do you want to get something to eat now?"

"I could go for some coffee." She says. "I'm not hungry yet."

"I'll get you some when we get to our gate."

At the gate Rory takes a seat and Logan goes to get them some coffee. Rory looks down at Gracie who snuggled up with her blanket and went to sleep.

"Here ya go Ace." Logan gives Rory her coffee and takes a seat next to her.

"Thank you." She takes a sip and rests her head on his shoulder.

"We should be boarding in thirty minutes." He says taking her hand in his.

"What time do we land?"

"2:30 our time."

"Do you have to meet with the guys today?"

"We're going to meet them for lunch after we drop our stuff off at the house."

"I can't wait to see it." Rory says. Logan told her he kept the house he told her about and that's where they would be staying.

"And tomorrow you and Gracie have the day to your selves."

"I think we'll do some exploring." Rory stands. "I'm going to the bathroom before we board and to get her milk for when she wakes up."

"We'll be here."

Rory makes her way to the bathroom and she she's finished she gets Gracie's milk from Starbucks. She also get something for all three of them to eat when they get hungry.

"They just announced our flight is going to start boarding." Logan tells Rory when she makes her way back to where they were sitting. "Can you take her out so all I have to do is fold it up when they call us?"

Rory put the bag in Gracie's diaper bag and gently lifts Gracie into her arms. Gracie stirs slightly but when she realizes she in Rory's arms she settles back into sleep.

They board their flight and settle in their seats. The plane begins to taxi to the runway fifteen minutes after they board. As the plane takes off Gracie starts to cry from her ears popping. Logan quickly finds her pacifier and gives it to her. She calms down and continues to sleep. Gracie slept peacefully for half of the flight.

"Baba?" She asks when she wakes up.

"Daddy's getting it." Rory says taking the pacifier from her.

Tank you dada." Gracie says when he gives her the pink sippy cup.

She drinks her milk and when she's done she hands the empty cup to Logan.

"Wow." Gracie says when she looks out the window and sees the clouds.

"We're in the airplane." Rory tells Gracie.

"Down?" Gracie asks wanting to explore.

"You have to stay here honey." Logan tells her.

"Eat?"

"I got you a muffin." Rory tells Gracie.

Digging through the diaper bag she pulls out the Starbucks bag.

"Blueberry for you." Rory hand it to Logan. "And chocolate chip for us." Rory hands one to Gracie and she keeps the other for herself.

"Ummy." Gracie says after taking a bite.

"It is yummy." Rory agrees.

"See Mickey dada?"

Logan pulls out the iPad and turns Mickey on for her. With headphones overs her ears Gracie watches happily while finishing her muffin.

"Her diaper needs to be changed." Rory tells Logan.

"I'll take her." Logan says knowing Rory is stressed and tired.

"Thanks."

Logan carries Gracie to the bathroom and changes her diaper.

"Had to change her standing up." Logan tells Rory when they return.

With Gracie on his lap she continues watching Mickey. Rory rests her head in his shoulder and dozes off.

"Mama seepy." Gracie tells Logan.

"I know. Mommy is very tired." He tells her quietly.

Gracie leans to give Rory a kiss on the cheek.

"Love mama."

"Mommy loves you too." He tells Gracie.

Rory sleeps for the last two hours of the flight. Logan entertains Gracie, which wasn't to hard since she was watching Mickey Mouse. When the announcement was made that all electronics needed to be shut off Gracie got a little upset but calmed when Logan told her they would be seeing her uncles.

"Ow." Gracie says holding her ears as the plane begins its desend.

Logan moves Rory's head so he could get her pacifier. Gracie accepts it in her mouth.

"Bankie." She says around the paci.

Rory who was woken by the movement hands it to her. Gracie takes it and hugs it to her cuddling to Logan's chest.

"Was she okay while I was sleeping?"

"She watched Mickey until it was time to turn it off."

Gracie crawls from Logan's lap to Rory's. She makes herself comfortable on her lap with her blanket.

"When she saw you were sleeping she gave you a kiss and said she loved you like we do when we put her to bed."

"Aww." Rory gives Gracie a kiss. "Look Gracie you can see the ground now." Rory lifts Gracie to look out the window.

"Cars." She says seeing them driving. "Ittle."

"They are little because we're up high." Rory explains.

"How old is your daughter?" An older lady across from them asks.

"She just turned 19 months." Logan answers.

"She talks very well for her age."

"Thank you. Gracie's been a chatter box since she was little."

Gracie being the curious little girl that she is looked over to see who Logan was talking to.

"Dada what doing?" She asks moving to sit with him.

"Daddy is just talking to someone."

"Hi Sweetie. You're very pretty."

"What do you say Gracie?"

"Tank you." Gracie smiles at the lady.

"She looks so much like your wife." She comments. "She did so good on the flight. Is she used to flying?"

"This is only her first time flying."

"Wow. You've got a good traveler. I'll let you get back to your family."

"It was nice talking to you. I'm Logan."

"Judith."

"Nice meeting you."

"Dada go pay?"

"We can go to the park after we have lunch with Uncle Paul and Uncle Todd."

"Yay!" She claps. "Ow." She says as the plane begins its final decent.

"Here baby." Logan gives her the pacifier.

The plane lands with no problems and they get out. After getting Gracie's stroller they go to baggage claim for their suitcases. They meet the driver out front and are taken to the house.

While their luggage is being unloaded Logan shows Rory around the house.

"It's beautiful Logan " Rory says after her tour of the four bedroom house.

"Thanks I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it."

"We can use it as a vacation house."

"Eat." Gracie says her body still New York time making it two hours after she would normally eat lunch.

"We're going now." Logan assures.

* * *

They met Paul and Todd at a little bistro. Gracie was happy to see them and gave them both big hugs.

"Good to see you again Rory." They both say.

"Likewise."

Lunch goes smoothly. They talk about Thursday and Fridays plans. After paying Logan and Rory take Gracie to the park as promised. By 6:45 Gracie was a mess it was going on ten in New York. It was pass her bed time and she was exhausted. She went to bed that night without a fight for more stories.

The next morning Logan was up getting ready to go to the office. Rory woke up with him and Gracie was still sleeping.

"I should be done by four five at the latest." Logan tells Rory.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He gives her a kiss on the lips. "Give Gracie a kiss for me when she wakes up."

"I will. See you later."

While Gracie was still sleeping Rory took a shower and got ready for the day. Gracie woke at nine.

"Mama." Gracie calls from the bed.

"Good morning sleepy baby." Rory smiles picking her up. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Es."

"Good. Daddy made you pancakes for breakfast."

"Ummy.

Rory changes Gracie into a pink sundress with white sandals. While Gracie ate Rory put her hair in two French braids.

"Okay Babe lets go." Rory says leading them out to the black SUV Logan rented.

"Where going?"

"We're going to go do some exploring."

Rory uses the cars gps to find a place to do some shopping as well as somewhere to take Gracie to entertain her. She found a park where the equipment was for children around Gracie's age. Gracie loved that she was able to use everything by herself. They stayed there for a good forty minutes before leaving. They went to a near by pizza place for lunch. After ordering they sat down. Rory talking with Gracie.

* * *

She spotted her the minute she walked through the door. She was wearing skinny jeans and a blouse that made her blue eyes pop. Her long brown hair hanging down her back in loose waves. She was pushing a stroller with a beautiful little girl wearing the cutest dress. She watches as they order their food and then sit down to wait for it. The little girl was taken out of her stroller and sat in her own chair with a booster. She would be nineteen months now but hearing her talk one would think she was older.

She watches the two interact and the love shared between the two was evident.

Taking a deep breath she stands and makes her way over to the pair.

* * *

"Mama." Gracie called.

"Yes baby?"

"Get cookie?"

"You can have one after you eat."

"Yay." Gracie cheers at the fact that she would be getting a cookie and that the food arrived. "Love you mama."

I love you too baby more than you'll ever know. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"See dada?"

"We can't today honey. Daddy is busy working with Uncle Paul and Uncle Todd."

Gracie pouts as Rory's phone rings.

"Hey you."

"How's it going?"

"Good we went to the park and now we're having pizza for lunch before we go shopping."

"Sounds fun. Can I talk to Gracie?"

"Of course." Rory hands the phone to Gracie.

"Hi dada."

"Hi baby what are you doing?"

"Eat pita."

"Sounds yummy. I'll see you in a little bit okay baby?"

"Okay dada."

"I love you very much baby."

"Love you dada." Gracie says. "Bye bye." Gracie hands the phone back to Rory.

"I have to go Babe. We're trying to get as much done today so we finish early tomorrow." Logan explains. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you when you get home." Rory ends the call.

Gracie finishes her food and Rory gets her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Hello Rory." A voice says as she watches Gracie eat her cookie.

Rory turns her attention away from Gracie to the unfamiliar voice.

"Hi." Rory says a little confused to the person that seemed to know her.

"I'm Liv." The person says and Rory takes a deep breath as Liv gets a good look at Gracie. "I'm sure I'm the last person you'd expect to run into."

"Pretty much." Rory says looking down a Gracie who walked over to her. "Um.. do you want to sit down?"

"If you don't mind."

"Mama up." Gracie says. Rory lifts Gracie to her lap. "Milk peas." Rory pours Gracie's milk into her sippy cup.

"Tank you." Gracie says taking the cup from Rory. She lays back in Rory's arms ready to take her nap.

"You're welcome baby."

"She's beautiful." Liv says. "She talks really well for her age."

"She's been a talker since she was little." Rory says looking down at Gracie. "I thought you moved to Italy."

"Bankie mama." Rory gets the white blanket from the stroller and gives it to Gracie.

"I did I'm actually here on business." She says looking at Gracie who was sitting straddling Rory's lap with her head on her chest. "I wanted to come over to say thank you. Thank you for taking care of her and for loving her the way you do. I can see by how you look at her how much love you have for her."

"She's the best thing that's happened to me in more ways than one." Rory tells Liv.

"You seem like you want to asks me something. Go ahead."

"Why me?"

"I learned so much about you from Logan's friends. They all spoke so highly of you. They told me about your mom and what she did to raise you. I knew that if I left her with you you would make sure she was safe and taken care of until Logan finished his trip. I guess I also did it in a way to help the two of you. I could tell he wasn't over you and he's stubborn I'm sure you know that. I wanted to give him the push he needed." Liv explains. "I'm not some evil villain. Leaving her was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make and I think about her everyday but I knew she would have a better life than I could give her. I was watching from the stairs that day to make sure you got her before I left."

"Ok."

"If you do mind me asking. What's her name?"

"Mackenzie Grace."

"It's beautiful." She says. "Congratulations." Liv nods to Rory's ring.

"Thank you."

"It's Logan right?"

"Yes."

"I wish you two all the best and I'm happy she's getting the family I knew I could never give her. I'm glad I was able to see how happy and well she's doing. I have to get going. It was nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you. I'm glad we were able to talk."

After her interesting meeting with Liv Rory gathers her things and leaves. After putting Gracie in she heads off to do some shopping. She got a few cute outfits for Gracie and a few things for herself.

* * *

"Ace I'm home. Where are you?" Logan calls when he enters the house.

When he doesn't get a response he walks through the house spotting her outside through the back door.

"Dada." Gracie says spotting him first.

"Hi Gracie bear. What are you doing?" He says giving her a kiss.

"Bubbles." Gracie points to the bottle in Rory's hand.

"Wow." He says putting her back down to continue playing.

"More bubbles mama." Gracie says jumping up and down. Squealing excitedly when Rory obliges.

"Hi Ace." Logan says giving her a kiss. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It got quite interesting after I got off of the phone with you." She says as she blows bubbles for Gracie.

"How so?"

"I heard someone say 'hi Rory' and when I looked up the person looks somewhat familiar but I just couldn't place the face." She starts. "You'll never guess who it was."

"I would take a wild guess and say Liv but that can't be since her letter said she moved to Italy."

"Not unless you were sent here for business."

"That's who it was?" He asks shocked.

"Yes."

"What did she want?" Rory goes on to tell Logan what they talked about. "Did she say anything about Gracie?"

"She said she was beautiful and asked what her name was?" Rory says laughing at Gracie as she tries to pop the bubbles. "She congratulated me on the wedding and said she was glad Gracie was getting the family she would have never been able to give her."

"Wow. What was Gracie doing?"

"She fell asleep. It was a little awkward but nice talking to her. She was very genuine and thankful for me taking care of Gracie. She said she was watching from the stairs to make sure I got Gracie before she left."

"She reminded me of you in the sense that she didn't care about my last name and she didn't take my crap." He says picking Gracie up. "What do you want for dinner monkey?"

"Ice ceam." She says.

"What do you say Ace ice cream for dinner?"

"I say lets do it." Rory smiles at Gracie.

"Yay!" Gracie cheers clapping her hands.

"I'm going to go change and we can head out." Logan says heading into the house.

After changing Logan drives his family to a neighborhood ice cream parlor. Gracie was in heaven. She got chocolate ice cream with all of her favorite toppings.

"Do you like your dinner?"

"Es." She says happily. "Morrow?"

"No baby tomorrow we go back to eating a normal dinner." Rory says.

"Peas." Gracie tries.

"You can have some after your dinner tomorrow." Logan tells Gracie.

This is enough for Gracie and she's satisfied.

"You're a sticky mess Gracie." Logan tells Gracie while tickling her.

"Top dada." She says in between giggles. "Mama elp." Gracie pleads.

"Maybe if you give daddy a kiss he'll stop." Rory says smirking.

Gracie leans up before Logan could stop her and gives him a big kiss getting chocolate all over his cheek.

"Mess." Gracie says laughing at Logan's chocolate cheek.

"I'm sure it is." Logan says rolling his eyes. "I bet mommy wants one of your kisses."

"Freeze chocolate monster." Rory tells Gracie. "Put your hands up." Gracie does as told laughing the entire time. Rory pulls out some wipes and cleans Gracie's face and hands. "Alright babe lay one on me." Rory says and Gracie gives her a kiss.

"That is so wrong Ace."

"Tell daddy mommy's rule about the chocolate monster."

"No monser kiss."

"Only."

"Gwacie kiss."

"You two spend too much alone time together to team up on daddy." Logan says jokingly.

" I love that we get to spend so much time together." Rory tells Logan.

"Mama?" Gracie calls.

"Yes honey?"

"I seepy." Gracie says still not used to the time difference.

"Come here sweetie." Logan says seeing Rory is still eating her ice cream.

Gracie makes her way over to him. He lifts her to his lap and she lays back in his arms.

"Bankie dada." Logan digs through the diaper bag to find the treasured item. "Tank you." She says when he hands it to her.

"You're very welcome baby." He says giving her a kiss.

Gracie falls asleep quickly.

"Ace I was thinking since you're starting with us after our honeymoon how would you feel about putting Gracie in school? That way she can interact with kids her age and she won't be stuck at the office all day long."

"She's my baby." She says looking over at Gracie. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Rory says hating the Gracie is growing up so fast.

"It doesn't have to be for the whole day. We could put her in for just the morning. No pressure just think about it."

"I will. Let's get her home. Looks like she'll be skipping her bath tonight."

Back at the house Logan lays the sleeping toddler in their bed. He gently changes her into a pajama top and changes her diaper.

"I should be done by two tomorrow. That way we can head up to the hotel early."

"That sounds good. She's going to be so excited." Rory smiles. "Mom wants us to take lots of pictures."

"Hey why don't we fly them out?" Logan suggest.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not. They are a big part of Gracie's life it would be nice to have them there." Logan says loving that Lorelai and Luke have such a close relationship with Gracie.

"I'll call mom and ask her." Rory says pulling out her phone.

"Hi Hun. How's it going out there, run into anyone famous?"

"Not any where we're at." Rory laughs.

"Where's my grandbaby?"

"She's sleeping. Hasn't adjusted to the time difference."

"Aww. I didn't think I would be hearing from you until you got back."

"I was calling to see if you wanted to fly out with Luke to come to Disney with us?"

"That's sweet Babe but I wouldn't want to barge in on your family vacation."

"We want you guys to come. Logan suggested it and said he'll fly you out if you want to come."

"It would be nice to be there for Gracie's first trip to Disney. I'll talk to Luke and let you know in a bit."

"Okay mom I love you."

"I love you too Babe."

"She's going to talk to Luke and let us know."

"Perfect."

Rory gets a text from Lorelai twenty minutes later.

"_Luke said he'll come too. So we'll be there."_

_"Great. Logan will text you with your flight info."_

"They're both coming. What time are you going to fly them out?"

"I think the easiest thing would be to fly them to meet us here. Have them arrive around noon and since the plane is mine for the weekend we could either fly out to Anaheim tomorrow night or Saturday morning."

"I can take mom with me tomorrow to find Gracie's outfit. She wants a Minnie Mouse one."

"She'll look so cute in that." Logan says while typing on his phone. "Everything's all set your mom and Luke should be here at noon. Are you picking them up?"

"Yeah. Give me the address and I'll get them."

"I'll put it in the gps in the car before I leave tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Always." Logan smiles standing to follow her to the bathroom.

The two take a forth-five minute shower. After getting out they head to bed with Gracie in between them.

The next morning Logan left for work. Gracie slept until nine and woke Rory up. They both got dressed and head out for breakfast. With breakfast finished they head to the airport.

"Where going mama?" Gracie asks.

"It's a surprise."

"See dada?"

"No."

"Go pay?"

"Nope."

For the rest of the forty minute ride Gracie looks out the window watching the car. When they pull up at the private airstrip the plane is just landing. Rory gets out and takes Gracie out.

"We're here Graciekins." Rory tells Gracie.

"Dada." She says getting upset.

"Daddy's working baby."

"No go bye bye." Gracie says thinking they were leaving without Logan. "Dada." She calls reaching for the car in Rory's arms.

"We're not leaving baby. Look who's here." Roy says pointing to the plane as Lorelai and Luke exit.

Gracie slowly turns her head and calms down as she sees her grandparents.

Gracie wiggles from Rory's arms and runs to Lorelai.

"Gamma." She says giving her a hug.

"What's with the tears?" Lorelai asks gently wiping Gracie eyes.

"When she saw the plane she thought we were leaving without Logan." Rory explains.

"Hi princess." Luke says to Gracie.

"Hi papa." Gracie says leaning over for him to take her. When he does she gives him a kiss and lays her head on his shoulder.

"How was the flight?"

"It was great." Lorelai tells Rory.

Rory walks them to the car and the flight attendant loads Lorelai and Luke's bag in the back. Luke puts Gracie in her chair. Luke offers to drive so Rory puts the address for the house in the gps for him.

"This is the house Logan told you about when he proposed the first time?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes and it's beautiful." Rory says. "Your not going to believe who I met yesterday."

"Who." Lorelai asks turning in her seat to look at Rory.

"Liv."

"Liv as in Gracie Liv?" Lorelai says looking at Gracie who fell asleep.

"The one and only."

"What did she say?"

Rory goes on to tell Lorelai about her conversation with Liv.

"She thanked me. But I should have thanked her because Gracie is amazing and I love her so much." Rory says looking lovingly at her baby girl.

"I think we all would thank her. We're all so lucky to have Gracie in our family." Lorelai says.

"I agree." Luke adds from the drivers seat.

They talk the rest of the ride. At the house Lorelai takes Gracie out while Luke gets the bags. Gracie wakes up when Lorelai lays her down in bed. Luke makes a quick lunch for everybody.

"We're going shopping after this. Are you going to come Luke?" Rory asks.

"I think I'll sit this one out."

"Gracie do you want to go shopping with mommy and grandma?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Me no go." Gracie tells Rory.

"Is it okay if she stays with you Luke?"

"Of course."

"Okay. There's a P...A...R...K not far from here if you want to take her. When you walk out the door you go left to the end of the street and make a right. Walk about two blocks and it's there." Rory tells Luke.

"Okay. We'll go later."

As lunch wraps up Rory and Lorelai prepare to leave.

"Graciekins can mommy have a kiss?" Gracie runs to Rory and gives her a big kiss. "I love you baby be good for papa."

"Bye baby." Lorelai says to Gracie. Gracie goes to give her a kiss too.

With Rory and Lorelai gone Gracie looked over to Luke.

"Mama go bye bye." Gracie says to Luke.

"She'll be back in a bit. What do you want to do?"

"Go pay."

"Where?"

"Park." She says. "Peas." Gracie says clasping her hands together bouncing up and down.

"Go find your shoes." Luke instructs and Gracie runs off to get her shoes.

"Heaw papa." Gracie says with her shoes in hand.

Luke tries to put them on for her but she stops him.

"Me do." Gracie tells him

Luke hands her the shoes and after several attempts she gets both shoes on.

"I just need to find your stroller."

"Me alk." Gracie tells Luke.

"Alright let's go then." Luke says taking the key Rory left for him.

Holding Gracie's hand Luke follows to directions Rory gave him and the make it to the park in fifteen minutes. Gracie runs for the slide. With Luke's help she climbs up the ladder. When he makes it to the end of the slide Gracie goes down. She does this a few times and the moves on to some of the rocking animals and merry-go-round. Lastly she gets Luke to push her in the swing. They stayed at the park for forty minutes before Luke decided it was time to go.

"Papa up." Gracie says holding up her arms. Luke lifts Gracie up and she rest her head in his shoulder letting out a big yawn.

"Seepy." Gracie say.

Luke smiles as he feels her small body start to relax in his arms. Within five minutes she is asleep.

* * *

"This is a beautiful neighborhood." Lorelai comments.

"I could see myself living here."

"This trip wasn't to scope out the area for future residence was it?"

"No. We have no plans of moving. We're happy where we are." Rory tells Lorelai.

"Good because I couldn't handle you moving across the country and taking my grandbaby with you."

"We're here." Rory says as they pull up in front of a Disney store. "Let's see if we can find her Minnie outfit." Rory says as the get out of the car. "I saw this cute hairstyle on the internet where the hair was done to look like Mickey's Mouse ears." Rory tells Lorelai pulling out her phone to show her.

"That's so cute." Lorelai says. "And her hair is long enough for you to do it too." Lorelai says of Gracie's hair that is now about an inch pass her shoulders. "You could add a polka dot bow to make it Minnie."

In the store they make their way over to the costumes. Rory quickly finds the Minnie Mouse costume that Gracie wanted. She also got the matching shoes and found a bow for her hair. Lorelai got her some pajamas. She picked out Cinderella, Belle, Minnie, and Snow White.

They pay for their stuff and head out.

"Do you want to go anywhere else?" Rory asks Lorelai.

"I could really go for some coffee."

"Coffee it is. How long do you think it took Gracie to convince Luke to take her to the park?"

"I would say less than ten minutes after we left." Lorelai says knowing that Gracie has Luke wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

Back at the house Luke lays Gracie in bed and gently takes off her shoes. With a kiss to the forehead he leaves the room. He goes to the kitchen to see if there's anything for him to cook for dinner. He finds enough ingredients to make healthy chicken egg rolls and fried rice.

"Hello." Luke hears.

"Hey Logan." He says when he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Luke. Where are the girls?"

"Lorelai and Rory went shopping. And Gracie is napping."

"This smells good. What are you making?"

"Chicken egg rolls and fried rice."

"Sounds good. I'll be back. I'm going to change."

Logan goes to change smiling when he see his sleeping daughter in the bed. As he changes his clothes he hears Gracie waking up.

"Mama." Gracie calls. "Dada." She tries when Rory doesn't come.

"Hi baby. Did you have a good nap?" He asks picking her up. She nods her head and buries her face into his neck.

He carries her to the kitchen and warms her milk. When it's ready he pours it in her sippy cup and hands it to her. She takes it and drinks it.

"How was your flight?"

"It was great. I loved that we didn't have to go through the hassle of security and getting felt up by strangers."

"That's good. It was a pain going through security with Gracie."

"I can imagine."

"Hello." They hear Rory call.

"Mama." Gracie says sliding from Logan's lap to run to Rory.

"Hi baby." Rory says picking Gracie up. Where's papa?"

"Dare." Gracie points to the kitchen. "An dada."

"Daddy's here?" Rory says and Gracie nods her head. Rory walks into the kitchen with Lorelai following.

"Smells good in here." Lorelai says. "Hi Hun." She gives Luke a kiss.

"When did you get here?" Rory asks Logan.

"Twenty minutes ago." He says giving her a kiss. "Did you find her outfit?"

"Yeah it's out front." Rory answers. "Mom got her some pajamas."

"I'm going to be in trouble when she's older."

"It's not that bad." Rory's says rolling her eyes. "What are you making Luke?"

"Chicken egg rolls and fried rice."

"It smells amazing." Rory says. "How was she while we were gone?"

"She was fine. We went to the park after you left. She fell asleep on the way back and woke up about twenty minutes ago."

They hang out in the kitchen while like finishes up with dinner. Lorelai brings in the bags to show Gracie. She loved her Minnie outfit and wanted to try it on. When she saw the pajamas she was excited. She picked out the Minnie set to wear that night.

With dinner ready they plated their food and went to the dinning room table to eat.

"Do you guys want to fly the Anaheim tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"I say we fly out tonight. Especially since these three aren't morning people." Luke says gesturing to the girls.

"That's what I was thinking. I'll call and have them get the plane ready."

"Ummy papa." Gracie says.

"Thank you Sweetie." Luke says smiling at his granddaughter.

"She's right Babe this is amazing." Lorelai says.

They finish up their dinner. Logan goes to call so the plane will be ready for them and then he helps Luke clean up.

"We need to be at the airstrip in and hour and a half." Logan tells everyone.

"Perfect that gives me enough time to give her a bath so she's ready for bed." Rory says. "Come on Babe it's bath time."

"Gamma do." Gracie says.

"You want grandma to give you your bath?"

"Es."

"Let's go get you squeaky clean." Lorelai tells Gracie. Lorelai leads Gracie to the bathroom and runs Gracie's bath. "We're going in the plane again." She tells Gracie.

"Mama dada go?"

"Yes Honey mommy and daddy are going and grandpa too."

"Where going?" Gracie asks while Lorelai undresses her.

"We're going to a hotel and tomorrow when you wake up we get to go see Mickey at his house." Lorelai tells Gracie and her blue eyes get big with excitement.

"An Minnie?"

"Yes and all the princesses." Lorelai tells Gracie lifting her into the tub.

"I appy." Gracie tells Lorelai.

"Good." Lorelai smiles. "I love you baby."

"Love you gamma."

Lorelai washes Gracie and lets her play a bit before taking her out. She carries her to Rory and Logan's room where her pajamas are laid out. After drying her off she put on lotion and dresses her in the Minnie Mouse pajamas and a pair of no-slip socks. Lorelai runs a brush through Gracie's hair and carries her out front.

"I done." Gracie announces causing everyone to smile at her cuteness.

"Since Princess Gracie is done we should head to the airstrip." Logan says. "The bags are already in the car."

In the car Rory sits up front with Logan and Lorelai and Luke sit in the back with Gracie. Gracie pulled Lorelai's hand to her lap and was playing with her wedding rings.

"Dada baba peas."

"I put your bag in the back honey. Can you wait until we get there?"

"Soon?"

"Yes we'll be there soon."

"Kay."

"Thank you baby." He said glad that she understood.

The airstrip was thirty minutes away from the house. Since car rides longer than fifteen minutes still tend to lull Gracie to sleep she was starting to doze in her chair.

On the way they got stuck in traffic. There was an accident blocking two of the lanes so traffic was crawling.

"I seepy dada." Gracie tells Logan.

"I know baby we should be getting there soon."

"Baba peas." She says wanting her milk before going to sleep.

"The next time we stop open the back and I'll hop out to get her bag." Luke offers.

The next time they were at a stand still Luke got out and grabbed Gracie's bag from the back. He got the sippy cup out and handed it to Gracie who happily accepted it. She got comfortable in her chair with her blanket and drank her milk.

The thirty minute drive ended up taking twenty five extra minutes due to the accident. By that time Gracie was peacefully sleeping in her chair.

Lorelai takes Gracie out and carries her to the plane. Logan hands Lorelai the pacifier knowing Gracie will need it for take off. As the plane takes off Gracie starts to shift uncomfortably in Lorelai's arms. Lorelai gives the pacifier to Gracie.

"Mama." Gracie calls.

Rory's takes her from Lorelai and gives her the pacifier. Gracie takes it and settles down on Rory's lap. She clutches her blanket and nuzzles her face into Rory's chest.

"How long is the flight?"

"An hour and a half." Logan answers.

"I can't wait to have her with us for the week."

"I'm going to miss her so much." Rory says running her hand through Gracie's hair.

"I'm sure Logan will help keep you occupied." Lorelai says knowingly.

"Geez mom." Rory says rolling her eyes.

"Your grandmother has insisted I take Gracie there one day so they can get to know each other."

"She wants to get to know her great granddaughter after nineteen months?" Rory asks rolling her eyes.

"Don't look at me like I understand what's going on in the woman's head."

"I guess it's nice she wants to get to know her even if it took this long. Have fun with that." Rory teases.

"Don't I feel honored." Lorelai says rolling her eyes.

"I know she'll have fun with you." Rory says placing a kiss on Gracie's head. "I'm just going to miss her."

"And if you want a night to yourselves Finn has offered to take her for a night." Logan says.

"That's nice."

They have a smooth flight at the airstrip they get into the waiting car. They are taken to the hotel. Logan got a three bedroom suite. Lorelai and Luke had their own area of the suite. Gracie had a room with a crib for her. And Rory and Logan of course had a room.

"I can't wait to see Gracie's face tomorrow when we get to Disney."

"She going to have so much fun." Rory says smiling.

The two get ready for bed and go to sleep knowing the next day was going to be a long one.


	14. Chapter 13: Disneyland

Saturday morning Lorelai and Luke were up not adjusted to the time change. When Lorelai hears Gracie calling for Rory she goes to get her.

"Where mama an dada?" Gracie asks ask Lorelai carries her out front.

"They're still sleeping. Guess where we're going today."

"Where?"

"To Mickey's house." Lorelai tells Gracie. "Hey." Lorelai says getting Gracie's attention. "Can I have my good morning kiss?" Gracie nods her head and gives Lorelai a kiss.

"Good morning Gracie." Luke says.

"Hi papa." She leans to give him a kiss. "Mama an dada seepy." She tells Luke.

"I know."

Luke ordered roomservice and puts some on a plate for Gracie. It was going on nine and Rory and Logan were still sleeping.

"Let's go wake mommy and daddy angel."

"Yay!" Gracie says following Lorelai to their room.

Lorelai pushed the cracked door open the rest of the way and smiled. Logan was sleeping on his back and Rory was on her stomach using his chest as her pillow. Both still in a deep sleep. Lorelai lifts Gracie onto the bed.

"Ready, set, go." She whispers to Gracie.

Gracie jumps on Logan. Her right knee landing between his legs causing him to bolt up in bed throwing Rory off of him in the process.

"Hi dada." Gracie says cheerfully. Having no idea that she just kneed her father in a very sensitive area.

Rory who was woken up by being tossed off of Logan was trying her best to hold in her laughter. A red faced Logan laid back in bed covering his face with his pillow.

"Dada seepy." Gracie says when she sees him cover his face with his pillow.

"I'm sure he is." Lorelai says amused. "Come on babe lets get you dressed." Lorelai says so Logan can have time to recover from his assault.

"Are you okay over there Babe?" Rory asks Logan who still hadn't moved. "Can you at least move your hand so I know your still alive?" Rory says when she doesn't get a response from him.

"I think she just insured that she will be an only child." He jokes. "That really hurt."

"Poor baby. I'll make it better tonight." She says giving him a kiss now that he finally removed the pillow from his face.

"I need you to kiss the boo boo." He says smirking.

"Let's get dressed she's waiting for us." Rory pulls Logan out of the bed.

* * *

Lorelai dresses Gracie in her Minnie Mouse outfit. She does her hair like the picture Rory showed her and put the bow. When she was done she carried her out to show Luke.

"You look beautiful." Luke tells Gracie. "Are Rory and Logan up?"

"Dada seepy." Gracie tells Luke.

"He is?"

"He needed some time to recover." Lorelai says giggling. "Gracie here gave daddy quite the wake up call. Her knee landed right between his legs."

"Ouch." Luke says.

"They should be out soon."

"Good morning." Rory says coming out dressed.

"Mama." Gracie says running to her.

"You look pretty." Rory says lifting her up and giving her a kiss.

"Dada?"

"He'll be out soon."

"I'm right here." Logan says.

"How're you doing Logan?" Lorelai asks.

"I hope you only want one grandchild." Logan says and this causes Lorelai to laugh.

Logan and Rory have breakfast. When they finish Rory gets Gracie's bag ready and they leave the hotel. They all hop into the car and are driven to Disneyland.

"We're here Graciekins."'Rory says.

Rory takes Gracie out of the car and holds her hand. When everyone is ready they buy their tickets and enter the park.

"Mama up." Gracie says intimidated by the large number of people.

"Look who's there baby." Logan says pointing.

"Mickey." Gracie says.

Logan takes Gracie from Rory and walks her over to take a picture with Mickey. Minnie walks up to them and Gracie gets to take a picture with her too.

After Gracie adjusted to the large number of people Gracie was having a good time. She went on rides with her parents and grandparents. She got a pair of Minnie ears with her name stitched in the back. Tthe rode on the train that takes you around the pakrs before stopping at noon for lunch. Gracie not wanting to miss anything skipped her napmane by 2:30 she was an exhausted mess.

"Mama." Gracie whines holding her arms up.

"You're so sleepy baby. Just close your eyes and relax." Rory says rubbing Gracie's back.

"No seepy mama." Gracie stubbornly replies.

"Babe there's a boat ride we can take her on." Logan suggest knowing that will lull Gracie to sleep.

"Do you want to go on a boat Gracie?"

"Es." Gracie says tiredly.

They make their way over to the boat ride. Gracie fighting hard to keep her eyes open. They were all able to fit on one boat. Gracie looks around as the ride starts. Five minutes in Gracie was loosing her battle with sleep.

"Baba." Gracie says.

Logan gets Gracie's milk ready and hands it to the exhausted toddler.

"Bankie?"

Once she has her milk and blanket she made herself comfortable on Rory's lap and was out in less than two minutes.

"My sleepy baby." Rory says running her hand through Gracie's hair.

"She's worn out." Lorelai says.

When the boat ride was over Rory lays Gracie in her stroller where she continues to sleep.

"Since she's sleeping we can head over and go on some adult rides." Logan says.

"Sounds like a plan." Lorelai says.

Luke not being one for roller coaster rides stays with Gracie while the others ride roller coasters. Gracie slept for two hours before waking up.

"Mama." Gracie calls.

"Hi Sweetie." Luke says.

"Papa." Gracie says. "Out." She says wanting to be held.

Luke smiles and takes Gracie out and she lays her head on Luke's shoulder still a little groggy.

"Hi baby." Rory says fifteen minutes later. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Good seep." Gracie tells Rory.

"We can head over to have dinner now that Gracie is up." Logan says.

He arranged for them to have a private dinner with all of the princesses and Mickey and the gang. Gracie was so excited. She took pictures with everyone. While Gracie was napping Logan got an autograph book for her and she got all the princesses and Mickey Mouse gang to sign it for her.

"Do you guys want to fly home from here or Palo Alto?" Logan asks as dinner was wrapping up.

"I would love to spend the last day in Palo Alto if that's okay with everyone else." Rory says.

"That's fine with me." Lorelai says and Luke nods in agreement.

"I'll call so they can have the plane ready for us."

They go to the hotel to get their bags and head for the airport. By 10:30 they are back at the Palo Alto house. Gracie is put in bed and the four adult go to sleep as well all exhausted from the long day.

On Sunday they relax around the house. They take Gracie to the park and then leave for the airport at noon. They fly into New York and Frank takes Lorelai and Luke back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

I've never been to Disneyland before but living in Florida I've been to Disneyworld plenty of times. I know there are some differences between the two. Hopefully I was able to write Gracie's first trip there and be accurate as well. Happy reading.


	15. Chapter 14: Mr and Mrs Huntzberger

Oct. 18-23, 2011

The week of the wedding finally arrives. Rory is going with Gracie for her last dress fitting.

"Gracie come on honey we're going to get mommy's dress."

"Why?" Gracie asks this being her new thing.

"Because mommy needs it for this weekend."

"Why?"

"Because mommy and daddy are getting married."

"Why?"

"Because we love each other very much."

"Why?"

"Guess what else we are getting." Rory says to stop the string of why questions.

"What?"

"Your princess dress."

"Yay!" Gracie cheers. She runs to get her shoes.

Rory and Gracie go to the dress shop. Once inside they are taken to a private dressing room where Rory's dress is already hanging along with Gracie's. With help Rory tries on her dress.

When she went dress shopping with Lorelai Rory found a beautiful ivory strapless corset gown. It has beautiful lilac design along the bottom of the dress.

"Mama pincess." Gracie says when she sees Rory. "Petty."

"Thank you baby." Rory tells Gracie. "I love it. The fit is perfect." Rory tells the lady. "Now it's time for you to try on your dress."

Gracie takes off her shoes and tries to take off the dress she was wearing.

"Wait sweetie let mommy put her clothes back on first." Rory tells Gracie.

Gracie waits patiently for Rory to change from her wedding dress back into her clothes.

"Me?" Gracie asks when she see Rory is done.

"Yes it's your turn."

Rory opens the small garment bag and takes out the small ivory dress and helps Gracie into it.

"Very pretty." Rory tells Gracie.

"Pincess wike mama?"

"Yes you're a princess." Rory smiles. "Do you want to take a picture to send to daddy?"

"Yes."

Rory pulls out her phone and opens the camera.

"Say cheese." Gracie smiles brightly and Rory snaps a picture. "Good job. Look." She shows Gracie and then sends it to Logan.

Once the seamstress checks to make sure it fit correctly Rory starts to take it off of Gracie.

"No mama."

"Honey you have to take it off but you get to wear it soon." Rory tells Gracie.

"No." Gracie says pushing Rory's hands away.

"You can't wear this right now. When we get home you can put on one of you other princess dresses."

"No."

As Rory is about to say something her phone rings.

"That's daddy. He's going to be so sad when her hears that you're not listening." Rory says after checking the id. "Hello."

"Hey I love the dress she looks so cute."

"She loves it too. So much that she doesn't want to take it off."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Here she is."

"Hi baby. Why don't you want to take your dress off?"

"Me pincess."

"You're always a princess. Do you want to show Uncle Finn your princess dress?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to let mommy take it off so it doesn't get dirty and then very soon you get to wear it and show Uncle Finn. Okay?"

"Soon?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She says finally letting Rory take the dress off of her.

"I love you honey."

"Love you too dada." Gracie tells Logan. She hands the phone back to Rory and puts her shoes on.

"Hey. What did you tell her?"

"That she needed to take it off so it doesn't get dirty when it's time to show it to Finn." He says laughing.

"It's scary how attached to him she is. I'm sure if we let her she would live with him."

"She would love that." He laughs. "Where are you heading now?"

"We're going to get her princess shoes and then were going to get lunch."

"Where were you planning on going for lunch? If it's not too far I can meet you there."

"We can go somewhere near you."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. Gracie want do you want for lunch?"

"Pita."

"She wants pizza."

"There's a pizza place two blocks from me."

"I know the one we'll meet you there. I'll call you when we're on our way."

"Perfect. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Rory ends the call and turns to Gracie. "We're going to have lunch with daddy after we get your shoes."

"Yay." Gracie claps. "Me work wif dada?"

"We can ask him when we see him."

"Okay."

The seamstress puts the dresses back into the garment bags and hands them to Rory. Gracie holds Rory's hand as they walk to the car. With the dresses safely in the car Rory buckles Gracie in and makes her way to pick up Gracie's shoes. That was done quickly and soon they were on their way to meet Logan. Rory called him to let him know they were on their way.

Logan was already seated at a table when Rory and Gracie got there.

"Hi dada." Gracie says running to him when she spots him.

"Hi sweetie." He says lifting her up.

"I miss you." Gracie tells him and gives him a kiss and hug.

"I missed you too honey." He says hugging her. "Hey Ace." He says giving her a kiss.

"Dada." Gracie says.

"Yes beautiful?"

"I work wif you?"

"You want you come back to work with me?"

"Yes. Peas dada." Gracie says as Logan takes a seat with her.

"Of course you can come with me." He tells her. He's taken Gracie to work with him a few times and Gracie loves it.

They eat their pizza and Rory and Logan talk about last minute details for the wedding. Logan pays the check and takes Gracie back to the office with him.

* * *

"Ace where are you Babe?" Logan calls that evening when he gets home.

"In the office." Rory calls down surprised she doesn't hear her daughter calling for her too.

"Hey." Logan says giving her a kiss when makes it over to her.

"Hey you. Aren't you missing somebody?" She asks noticing the absence of their daughter.

"No."

"Does brown hair, blue eyes, a little small for her age ring any bells?"

"I knew I was forgetting something when I left the office." Logan says snapping his fingers.

"Don't even joke. Where is she?"

"Finn stopped by so she ditched me to go get ice cream with him. They should be back in an hour." Logan says pulling Rory up from the chair taking a seat and pulling her to his lap. "I can't wait for you to be Rory Huntzberger."

"Neither can I." Rory smile. "We're still leaving Thursday evening for Stars Hollow?"

"Yes. And the rehearsal dinner is on Friday and then the wedding Saturday afternoon."

"When are we leaving for the honeymoon?"

"I was thinking we could leave Sunday morning. That way we can say bye to Gracie."

"Good. I'm going to miss her so much."

"I am too but we'll find something to keep us occupied." Logan smirks.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Logan answers. He planned the honeymoon and Luke is the only other person that knows where they are going. "We've got time for a little occupying before Gracie gets back." Logan says giving Rory a deep kiss.

"Occupy away Mr. Huntzberger." Rory says and Logan carries her to their room.

Forty minutes later they are laying in bed. Rory with her head on Logan's chest.

"We need to get dressed. Finn will be here with Gracie any minute." Rory says moving to get out of her only to have Logan tighten his hold on her.

"Five more minutes." He says.

"This is nice. We need to take time for just the two of us more often." Rory tells Logan as he runs his hand through her long brown hair.

"I know Finn would love to spend the evening with Gracie every once and a while."

"He would do it everyday if we asked him." Rory says laughing. "Okay we really need to get dressed now." Rory gives Logan's chest a kiss and gets out of bed.

Logan follow Rory and gets dressed. They are in the kitchen eating when they hear the door open.

"Mama dada I heaw." Gracie calls causing both of her parents to smile.

"Hi baby." Rory says when they enter the living room. "I missed you."

"Hi mama." Gracie gives her a kiss when Rory picks her up. "I has ice ceam."

"Yummy. Did you save some for me?"

"All gone." Gracie tells her patting her stomach. "Dada." Gracie reaches for him.

"Hi princess. Did you have fun with Uncle Finn?"

"Yes." Gracie nods her head.

"She already had dinner. She's just in need of a bath." Finn tells them.

"Thanks Finn. Do you want a drink?" Rory asks.

"I would love one Love."

Logan goes with Gracie to get Finn's drink.

"Okay sticky monster you need to take a bath." Rory tells Gracie when she comes back with Logan.

Gracie goes with Rory without a fight. Rory gives Gracie a quick bath and dresses her in her cupcake pajamas. She carries her to the kitchen for her nighttime milk.

"Alright my love I must be going." Finn tells Gracie when Rory walks back into the room. "Can I have a kiss?" Gracie gives Finn a kiss in the lips.

"I love you Finny." Gracie says.

"I love you too doll. Bye Love and Logan. I'll see you this weekend." Finn says before leaving the apartment.

When Finn is gone Gracie drinks her milk and brushes her teeth. Logan reads her a bedtime story and she is put to bed.

* * *

Thursday evening Logan is loading the car. Rory decides to give Gracie her bath before leaving knowing she would fall asleep on the way. With the car packed to go Rory carries her garment bag with her wedding dress and Logan takes Gracie.

"I don't see why you wouldn't let me put it in the car for you."

"I didn't want you to peek."

At the car Rory gently places her dress in the back on top of everything while Logan buckles Gracie in.

"Where going dada?" Gracie ask knowing she never goes out wearing her pajamas.

"We're going to go see grandma and papa."

"Okay. I seepy." Gracie tells Logan

"Why don't you rest. Do you want your milk?"

"Yes peas." Logan gives Gracie her sippy cup. "Tank you dada."

"You're welcome honey. I love you." He says giving her a kiss.

"I love you too." Gracie tells Logan.

He closes the door and gets into the drivers seat. Taking Rory's hand in his he begins the familiar drive to Stars Hollow.

"Two more days and you're mine forever." Logan tells Rory.

"I can't wait." Rory smiles.

They made good timing to Stars Hollow and arrived shortly after 9. When Lorelai hears the car pull up she runs out the front door she opens Gracie's door as soon as the car stops.

"Aww. She's sleeping." Lorelai says disappointed.

"The drive still knocks her out plus it was her bedtime." Rory tells Lorelai

"I was hoping she would make it." Lorelai says taking Gracie out of her chair. Gracie lets out a whine at being moved. "It's grandma baby." Lorelai says softly patting Gracie's bottom and rocking slowly.

Gracie buries her face into Lorelai's neck and continues to sleep. Lorelai gives her a kiss. Rory takes her dress and follows Lorelai into the house while Luke helps Logan unload the car.

"I'm so excited for this week. I'm only going in on Tuesday and Thursday for half the day."

"She loves to help. She says she's working." Rory tells Lorelai. "She jumps at the chance to go to work with Logan which isn't too often since he has a lot of meetings."

"Aww."

"Just keep an eye on her. She has this new thing where she drags stuff around and uses it to stand on to reach for stuff. The other day I caught her using my computer bag with the computer in it to get a toy that we took from her for throwing." Rory says. "It's a good thing she's small or else the computer would have been ruined." Rory adds. "I'm afraid one day she's going to end up falling and breaking something."

"Sounds like she keeps you nice and busy."

"She does but I can't complain. She's a good girl just busy and smart." Rory says smiling lovingly at Gracie. "Her passport is in my purse. I'll give it to you later. Her insurance card and doctors number are in her bag just in case."

"Okay."

"When are you having dinner with grandma and grandpa?"

"Tuesday night and Wednesday were doing some retail therapy to recover."

"Please don't let grandma traumatize my baby."

"Don't worry babe she even looks at her the wrong way were out of there." Lorelai assures.

"Geez did you pack her whole closet?" Luke asks Rory when he enters the house with Logan.

"She's a girl Luke." Lorelai tells him. "She has to pack for all occasions.

"She not even two what kind of occasions would come up for her?" Luke rolls his eyes.

"Dada." Gracie calls the talking causing her to stir.

Logan goes to where Lorelai is sitting and takes Gracie.

"Bed." Gracie says once Logan has her.

"Okay honey."

"Bankie."

"I'll get it for you baby." He opens her bag and hands her the blanket. With blanket in hand Logan takes Gracie to the room and lays her in her crib. "Good night baby girl. I love you."

"Love you dada. Night night." Gracie says as she rolls to her side getting comfortable.

Logan takes one last look at her before leaving the room and closing the door.

"She's out." Logan says when he enters the living room again.

"She is too cute." Lorelai says.

"And she knows how to use that cuteness to her advantage." Logan says. "Did Ace tell you about her using stuff to climb on?"

"Yes. If I see her dragging something behind her my antenna go up."

"Or if she's quite for too long." Rory adds.

"And she doesn't realize that most of her choices for step stools aren't safe." Logan says. "The other morning she followed me into the closet while I was getting ready for work and tried to use one of Ace's four inch heels to reach a purse that caught her eye. I heard her saying woah and when I turned to look at her she was clinging to the shelf because she lost her balance."

"She must get that from you. Rory never did that kind of stuff. I mean the kid refused to step on wet grass until she was three. I didn't have to worry about her climbing on stuff."

"That's a unique phobia Ace." Logan says laughing.

"Wet grass on your feet feels disgusting." Rory defends.

"I'm going to test Gracie while she's with us."

"My poor baby." Rory says. "I already know how that's going to go seeing as she doesn't even like walking outside without shoes and I don't blame her."

"Hey are your parents coming to the wedding?" Lorelai asks Logan. Rory and Logan were debating on whether or not they should send them and invitation.

"We sent an invitation but they haven't responded." Logan answers. "I guess we'll find out on Saturday."

"Your room for tomorrow night is all set up." Lorelai tells Logan. Friday night Logan and the guys would be staying at the Dragonfly they would be having a small bachelor party after the rehearsal dinner. Rory and Gracie were staying with Lorelai where she would be having a bachelorette party. "When are you leaving for your honeymoon?"

"Late Sunday morning. That way we can spend some time with Gracie before leaving." Logan says.

"We've been trying to prepare her for this but she doesn't fully understand how long she'll be away from us." Rory tells them. "The longest she's been away from us is with the two of you for the weekend. But we know she'll be fine."

"Your grandparents will be there tomorrow."

"I know grandma has called me several times."

They talk a little more before going to bed.

* * *

Friday morning Gracie woke up and spotted her parents still sleeping. Deciding to take matters into her own hands Gracie tries to climb out of her crib. After two failed attempts she gets out landing on her bottom with a thump. Smiling proudly at herself she leaves the room through the cracked door.

"Hi papa." Gracie says chipperly when she sees him in the kitchen.

"Good morning Sweetie." He says picking her up. "Where are mommy and daddy?"

"Mama an dada seep."

"Who let you out of your crib?"

"I do." She says proudly.

"You got out by yourself?" Gracie nods her head. "Are you okay?" He looks her over for bumps and Gracie nods her head.

"Milk peas." Gracie asks. Luke gets her some and hands her the sippy cup.

"I have to go to work do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's get you ready." Luke goes to the living room where Gracie's bag was left.

He finds a dress to put on her not wanting to bother with having to match a top and bottom. After changing her diaper and dressing her he runs a brush through her hair and puts the flower that was clipped to the dress in her hair. Gracie gets her sandals and puts them on while Luke writes a note for Rory and Logan.

"Ready to go?"

"I weady."

Luke takes Gracie's diaper bag and the two head out shortly after 8:30. With Gracie's small hand in his they walk to the diner together.

Gracie follows Luke around with her own notepad taking people's orders. She would help deliver the food by carrying the napkin wrapped silverware to the tables. She was also given generous tips.

"Papa I ungry." Gracie tell Luke a little after nine.

"Then we need to get you some food. Do you want pancakes or eggs?"

"Pamcakes wif chockwit." She says. "Peas."

"Chocolate chip pancakes coming up." Luke takes Gracie to sit with Babbett and Patty who were in the diner while he made her food.

"Where are mommy and daddy Sugar?"

"Mama dada seep."

"I have pancakes for a Miss Gracie." Luke says placing the plate with cut pancakes and a sippy cup of orange juice in front of her.

"Tank you papa." Gracie says. She gets on her knees in the chair to reach her plate and digs in.

Luke goes around to other costumers while Gracie eats. When she finishes she goes to help him.

The bell above the door dings and Gracie looks to see who it is.

"Mama!" She exclaims when she see Rory walk in followed by Lorelai and Logan.

"Hi baby." Rory picks her up and gives her a kiss.

"Hi dada."

"Good morning princess."

"Hi gamma. Gracie greets. "I work." She tells them.

"You are?" Logan asks.

"She is and she already made over twenty dollars in tips." Luke tells them pointing to the cup where they were putting her tips.

"Wow you're loaded babe." Lorelai says.

"What time did she wake up? I didn't hear her." Rory says.

"She came out around 8."

"What do you mean came out? You didn't take her out?" Logan asks.

"No she climbed out of her crib and came walking out very proud of herself." Luke tells them.

"She's not hurt is she?" Rory asks looking over Gracie.

"I checked. No bumps or bruises."

"You're going to give mommy gray hair." Rory tells Gracie. "You can't climb out of you crib honey." Rory tells Gracie.

"Why?" Gracie asks.

"Because you could fall."

"Why?"

"I think it's time to put her in a toddler bed." Logan says.

"I think that's the best thing to do. She could hurt herself climbing out of the crib." Lorelai says.

"I guess well do that when we get back." Rory says sad that Gracie is growing so fast.

"I'll convert her crib when I get back this afternoon." Luke says.

Luke makes breakfast for the three and when he's done cooking Gracie continues to help him take orders and deliver food. At noon Gracie is taken to the house for her nap after she has lunch.

While Gracie sleeps Rory helps Lorelai get the house ready for the bachelorette party and Logan takes his things to the Dragonfly.

Rory hears the tell tale sounds of Gracie waking up and she quickly makes her way to get her.

"What do you think you're doing Mackenzie Grace?" Rory says when she sees Gracie trying to climb out of her crib.

"I up mama." Gracie says frozen with one leg thrown over the rail of her crib.

"I see that but you're not supposed to be climbing out of your crib." Rory says firmly lifting her up.

When Luke gets home later that afternoon he works on changing Gracie's crib into a toddler bed. When it was done they show Gracie and she loves it.

"I big gurl." Gracie says sitting on the bed.

At five they get ready for the reversal dinner. After a run through of the wedding they have a nice dinner. After dessert there is some dancing before people begin to leave. Rory shares a sweet good bye with Logan and leaves with Gracie. They enjoy their parties and are in bed by 2.

* * *

Saturday morning Gracie is up bright and early at 7 o'clock. She gets out of her bed and went over to Rory's bed.

"Mama." She calls. "Mama." Gracie says again when she doesn't get a response.

"Hmmm." Rory manages to get out.

"I up mama." Gracie tells her. "Baba."

"Okay. Give mommy five minutes babe." Rory tells her.

"Where dada?" Gracie asks knowing her father would get her milk for her.

"He's at grandmas work." Rory sits up throwing her legs over the side of the bed and slowly standing.

Gracie follows Rory out of the room. With bottle in hand Rory lays with Gracie on the sofa. She puts Mickey on for her while she dozes. Surprisingly Gracie falls asleep also, turning and snuggling into Rory's embrace. The pair woke again shortly after 9:30.

"Good morning sleeping beauties." Lorelai says when she sees the pair enter the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Rory says.

"What time did she wake up?" Lorelai asks taking Gracie from Rory.

"Seven on the dot." Rory tells her. "She went back to sleep after having her milk."

"We have to start getting ready soon." Lorelai tells the. "Luke made breakfast before he left." Lorelai takes out two plates and sets one in front of Rory. She places the other down and sits with Gracie. Gracie lets Lorelai feed her.

"You get to wear your princess dress today." Rory tells Gracie.

"I appy." Gracie claps. "I done." Gracie tells Lorelai when she tries to give her another bite of food.

"I'm going to start getting her ready." Lorelai tells Rory.

Lorelai dresses Gracie in a sundress and then does her hair. The plan was to wait to put Gracie's dress on until right before the ceremony to avoid the risk of it getting dirty.

Emily employed a hair and makeup team for the girls and they arrived promptly at 10.

"Me too." Gracie says when she sees Rory getting her makeup done.

"You can have a little blush after I'm done." Rory tells her. "I like your hair baby." Rory tells Gracie. Her hair was pulled back and done in little ringlets.

When Rory's makeup was done a little blush was applied to her cheeks. Rory's hair was done in a beautiful updo. As Rory was putting on her bride jacket there was a knock at the door. The door was opened to reveal Finn.

"Finny." Gracie says running to him. When he picks her up she gives him a kiss.

"Hello. You look beautiful. Where's mommy at doll?"

"Dare." Gracie points down the hallway.

"Knock, knock love." Finn says.

"Hey Finn what brings you here?"

"Logan sent me to give you this." He pulls out a box.

Rory takes it and opens it to show a beautiful diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful." Rory says handing it to him to put it on for her. "This is for him." Rory gives Finn a box.

"I must be going." He tells Rory and tries to put Gracie down.

"Me too Finny." Gracie says. "See dada."

"You'll see daddy in a bit love." Finn says.

"Peas mama." Gracie looks to Rory.

"I can take her with me and take her to you when you get to the Inn." Finn offers.

"She just needs to put on her dress. You can do it there. But not until right before it starts." Rory tells Finn giving Gracie's dress and shoes to him.

"Got it. We'll see you later."

"Bye bye." Gracie tells everyone.

* * *

As 11:00 came the bridal party loaded into the limo. At the Dragonfly Rory goes to the bridal room to put on her dress. Finn brings Gracie back so she could take the bridal party pictures.

The wedding surprisingly started on time at 12. Rory smiled as she watched Gracie walk down the aisle with Steve and Kwan. When Gracie make it to her spot the wedding march starts and Rory links arms with Luke. They make their way toward Logan.

Logan spots Rory and his heart jumps she looks stunning. When they make it to Logan Luke gives Rory a kiss on the cheek and hands her over to Logan.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Logan and Rory as one. Who gives this women?"

"Her mother and I do." Luke says.

The ceremony continues and Rory and Logan exchange rings.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Logan eagerly pulls Rory into a deep kiss.

"Yay!" Gracie cheers when she sees the guest clap.

Logan ends the kiss and taking Rory's hand in his walks down the aisle with her. They steal a moment to themselves before they take pictures.

"You look amazing Ace. I had to restrain myself for running down the aisle and whisking you away when I saw you."

"You don't look bad yourself Mr. Huntzberger. "

"Words cannot describe how beautiful you look Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan says giving her a kiss.

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Logan smiles. "Gracie looks adorable."

"She did so good. I was afraid she wouldn't make it since it's her nap time."

"Let's get out there before the come looking for us."

They go out for picture with the entire wedding party. When that's done they head for the reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Logan James Huntzberger."

Logan and Rory walk in and take a seat at their table. They find Gracie who is sleeping on Luke.

Logan and Rory are called to the dance floor for their first dance. When that is done its time for the father daughter dance. Rory dances with Luke.

"Thank you for always being there for me Luke." Rory tells him as the dance. "You're the best father I could have ever asked for. I love you."

"I love you too Rory."

While Rory and Luke are dancing Richard pulls Lorelai to dance and Logan takes a sleeping Gracie to dance with her. Gracie wakes and dances with all of her uncles and her great grandpa. To everyone's shock Mitchum showed up.

Gracie took to him quickly and she brought out a side of him that Honor and Logan have never seen. She even got him to dance with her.

Mitchum pulled Logan to the side to talk to him. He told him he wanted to be a part of Gracie's life.

When it was time to cut the cake they have Gracie help them. As the night drew to a close they said bye to their guest.

"Graciekins you get to sleep with grandma and papa and we'll see you tomorrow." Rory tells Gracie.

"Kay mama."

"I love you baby. Have sweet dreams." Rory says.

"Love you too mama." Gracie gives her a kiss. "Night night."

"Good night Honey." Rory hands her over to Logan.

"Good night baby. I love you very much."

"Night night dada."

"Sweet dreams Princess."

"I love you dada." Gracie says giving Logan a kiss.

"I love you too baby." He give her a final kiss and hands her to Lorelai.

Logan leads Rory to the honeymoon sweet and they enjoy their first night as husband and wife.

* * *

Sunday morning Rory and Logan sleep in until 9:30. They wake and get dressed. After eating they go to spend some time with Gracie before they leave.

"Gracie you get to sleep over a grandma and papa's while mommy and daddy go on a trip." Rory tells Gracie. "We'll see you in a few days."

"Morrow?" Gracie asks.

"No baby not tomorrow it will be a little longer. But you're going to have a lot of fun with grandma and papa." Rory tells her. "Can I have a big kiss to last until I see you again?" Gracie gives Rory a big hug and kiss. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mama."

"My turn." Logan says. "I'm going to miss you. Make sure you listen to grandma and papa and no climbing."

"Kay dada."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too dada."

"Can I have a big kiss?" Gracie gives him a big kiss and hug.

"Bye babe have fun." Lorelai says giving Rory a hug.

"Bye mom. I'll see you next Sunday."

"Bye Logan.

"Bye Lorelai. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime."

"Bye Rory." Luke says and Rory gives him a hug.

"Bye dad." Rory says into his ear causing him to smile.

With the goodbyes done Logan and Rory get into the back of the waiting car and leave.

"Mama an dada go bye bye." Gracie says watching the car disappear down the driveway.

* * *

Yay! Their married. This is the link for Rory's dress is on my profile page.


	16. Chapter 15: Hospital Visits

October 25, 2011

It is mid Tuesday morning and Gracie is with Lorelai at the Inn. She talks with Rory and Logan on the phone every morning and has been okay with her grandparents.

Lorelai is at the front desk helping a couple check in.

"Gamma elp." Gracie says trying to reach something off of the bookshelf.

"One second babe." Lorelai tells Gracie.

"You're granddaughter is beautiful." The lady says. "Do you get to bring her in with you a lot?"

"Thank you. No she lives in New York with her parents. She's staying with my husband and I while they're on vacation."

"That's nice."

"Okay you're all set. Enjoy your stay Mr. And Mrs. Brown." As Lorelai is handing them their key they head a loud crash followed by Gracie crying. Lorelai drops the key and runs over to Gracie. "What did you do baby?" Lorelai asks.

"I fall down." Gracie says crying. Lorelai picks her up.

She looks at the scene. There are two pillows from the sofa laying on the floor near where Gracie asked her to help her get something from the shelf.

"I'm a doctor." Mr. Brown says. Walking over to them. "It looks like her arm is broken you need to take her to the hospital."

"Thank you." Lorelai says trying to calm Gracie who is still crying.

"I'll call the hospital so you are taken right in." Mr. Brown offers.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Try not to let her move her arm too much."

"Okay." Lorelai pulls her phone out to call Luke.

"Luke's." She hears his gruff voice answer.

"Hey I need you to come over to the inn right now. Gracie fell and we need to take her to the hospital." Lorelai says.

"I'm on my way." Luke hangs up the phone. "Cesar you're in charge." Luke says running out of the diner. He gets in his truck and speeds to the inn.

Luke makes it there in record time and rushes inside.

"What happened?" He asks panicked.

"She used two pillows to reach something from the shelf and they came from under her. This is one of our guests he's a doctor and thinks its broken."

"Okay. Let's get going."

"Are you okay to drive? I'm going to hold her in the back." Lorelai tells Luke.

"Yeah."

They walk out to Lorelai's car and get in.

"Where'd the sling come from?" Luke asks as her drives.

"Mr. Brown made it from one of my scarfs I had in my office so she wouldn't move her arm." Lorelai tells Luke. Gracie was on Lorelai's lap. She calmed down some but was still crying. "It's okay baby. The doctors going I make you all better." Lorelai says softly to Gracie.

"Mama." Gracie cries. "Mama."

"We'll call her after we see the doctor."

Luke pulls up at the hospital and lets Lorelai and Gracie out while he parks the car.

"Hi. This is Mackenzie Huntzberger. Dr. Brown called to say we were coming."

"Yes he did. If you'll follow me we'll take you to a room." Lorelai follows the nurse to the room. "Is she allergic to any medicines?"

"No." Lorelai says rubbing Gracie back.

"Okay we need to take her for x-rays. It should take about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Gracie baby she's going to take you to look at the boo boo on your arm. I'll be here with papa when you're done. Okay?"

"No gamma." Gracie cries.

"You have to go baby so they can make you feel better." Lorelai says and Gracie shakes her head. "Here, you hold my bracelet for me and I'll be here waiting for you." Lorelai says taking it off and putting it on Gracie's good arm.

Gracie reluctantly goes to the nurse. Lorelai calls Luke to let him know where she is.

"Hey. Where is she?" Luke asks when he finds the room.

"They took her for x-rays." Lorelai says. "I feel horrible. I should have been watching her closer." Lorelei tells Luke.

"You can't blame yourself. These things happen. It's nobody's fault." Luke says pulling her into a hug.

"I broke the baby." Lorelai says.

"We're back. The nurse said walking back into the room with Gracie."

"Papa." Gracie says reaching for Luke.

"This is Dr. Graham he's going to set Mackenzie's arm and put her cast on."

"Hi I'm Lorelai and this is Luke."

"Nice to meet you."

"We're going to be putting a waterproof cast on Mackenzie."

"Sounds good."

"We gave her an anesthetic to help with the pain. Can you sit her on the table?" He says to Luke.

"No papa." Gracie cries when Luke tries to out her down.

"Is it okay if one of us holds her?" Lorelai asks.

"That's fine."

Lorelai sits on the table and takes Gracie from Luke. She sits Gracie sideways on her lap with her left arm out so the doctor could work on it. Gracie lays her head on Lorelai's chest drowsy from the pain medicine.

"Bankie."

"We left your blanket at the house honey." Lorelai tells Gracie.

"Are her parents working?" Dr. Graham asks as he starts applying the cast.

"No they're in Greece on vacation were supposed to fly out on Saturday to meet them."

"She'll be okay to fly. Just make sure the little daredevil doesn't do any climbing." The doctor says having been informed how it happened when Dr. Brown called.

"That's easier said than done." Lorelai says.

"Instead of having her use the regular sling we find it better for our younger patiences to put a loop on the wrist on the side where the thumb is. Instead of the shoulder pad being attached to the part that the arm rest in we tie it through the loop." Dr. Graham explains.

"And there's no worry of the arm slipping out of the sling like the regular one." Lorelai says.

"Exactly. What color do you want your cast Sweetie." The doctor asks Gracie showing her a chart with various colors

"Minnie Mouse." Gracie request.

"Honey I don't think he can give you a Minnie Mouse cast but we can get you some stickers." Lorelai tells Gracie.

"Peas."

"I normally only do one solid color. But for a special little girl like you I can try to give you a Minnie Mouse cast."

With the help of the nurse they were able to put Minnie Mouse on Gracie's cast. They started by first covering the entire thing in red to help hide the dirt. Then the nurse cut out the head in black and then used tan for the face. She made the eyes, nose and mouth. They put everything together and worked on putting it on her arm. As they were doing the Lorelai's phone rang.

"Hi Babe how's it going."

"Amazing. It's beautiful here. I can't wait for you to get here. How's Gracie?"

"Well." Lorelai starts.

"Oh no that doesn't sound good what happened?" Rory says nervous.

"We're actually at the hospital."

"The hospital!" Rory exclaims shocked. "What happened?" She asks putting the phone on speaker when Logan walks over to her.

"I was checking in a couple and she asked me to help her get something from the bookshelf. I told her I would be there in a second and as I was handing them the keys I hear a crash. She used two pillows to stand on and they came from under her and she fell. She broke her left arm."

"My poor baby." Rory says. "Other than the arm is she okay?"

"Yes. She's a little shaken up but fine. I feel horrible."

"Don't. I'm surprised something like this didn't happen sooner with how much she likes to climb on things." Logan says.

"I broke the baby." Lorelai tells them feeling guilty.

"Mom it's no ones fault. Things happen." Rory tells her.

"What color did she pick for her cast?" Logan asks.

"Your daughter asked for a Minnie Mouse cast." Lorelai smiles down at Gracie.

"What did she settle on when they told her they couldn't do that?"

"The very artistic nurse and doctor managed to give her a Minnie Mouse cast. They're finishing up now. I'll send you a picture when it's done."

"Wow. Can you put her on?"

"You're on speaker." Lorelai tells them.

"Hi baby. What did you get yourself into?" Rory asks.

"Fall down mama." Gracie says. "Big boo boo."

"I know grandma told me." Rory says. "Are you oaky?"

"No more hurt." Gracie tells them.

"We gave her something for the pain." The doctor tells the concerned parents. "I'm Dr. Graham."

"I'm Logan."

"And I'm Rory."

"As I told Mr. And Mrs. Danes it was a simple break which means the bone didn't go through the skin. The bone she broke is the ulna. She'll be in the cast for six weeks. And we gave her a waterproof cast." He explains. "In four weeks you should take her in for another x-Ray so they can check that it's healing properly. There shouldn't be any problems since it was a clean break."

"Thank you doctor. We'll take care of that when we get back."

"I seepy dada." Gracie tells him.

"Okay honey you rest and we'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you dada."

"I love you baby. Have a good nap."

"Love you mama. Night night." Gracie says as she finally let's sleep overtake her.

Lorelai takes the phone off of speaker.

"Looks like you got yourself out of dinner with grandma." Rory tells her.

"You know she's going to blame me for this."

"Don't listen to her. We'll call you later. I love you mom."

"I love you too Babe." Lorelai says ending the call.

"You're all set. The nurse will bring in your discharge papers." He tells them. "Here are some stickers for the patient when she wakes up." He gives Luke some Mickey Mouse stickers.

"Thank you doctor."

Luke signs the discharge papers and they leave. He takes them to the house and Lorelai puts Gracie in her bed. Gracie sleeps until three when she wakes up she finds Lorelai in the living room sitting on the sofa.

"Hey sleepy head." Lorelai lifts Gracie to her lap. "How are you feeling?"

"I seepy." Gracie says straddling Lorelai's lap and resting her head on her chest. "Milk." She says.

"How about some food? You haven't had lunch yet."

"No." Gracie says burying her face in Lorelai's chest.

"Okay." Lorelai stands with Gracie and gets her milk.

"Tank you." Gracie says when Lorelai hands her the sippy cup. "Bankie." Lorelai gets Gracie's blanket for her.

Gracie puts her blanket over her broken arm and drinks her milk.

"Do you want to go see grandpa and have lunch?" Gracie nods her head.

Lorelai gets Gracie's things and takes her out to the car. She decides to walk to Luke's and instantly regrets it as they were sopped by various residents wanting to know what happened to Gracie's arm. Gracie tired of being touched by all of the people lost it when Kirk came up to them.

"No!" Gracie tells at him when he tries to touch her cast. "No touch." Gracie yells swatting his hand away with her good arm. "Go way!" Gracie says upset. Kirk being sensitive runs away crying.

Lorelai picks Gracie up and quickly walks the rest of the way to the diner.

"Hey what's wrong?" Luke asks taking an upset Gracie from Lorelai.

"She got upset with everyone coming up and touching her. She finally snapped at Kirk and he ran off crying which was pretty funny." Lorelai giggles.

Luke felt moisture where Gracie's head was resting. Moving her so her could see her face he saw she was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Mama dada." Gracie cries. She loves spending time with her grandparents but right now she wants to be in the comfort of her mommy's arms. "Want mama."

"Oh baby you're going to see mommy and daddy soon." Lorelai tells Gracie.

"Morrow?" She asks hopefully through her tears.

"No not tomorrow but soon."

"Want mama an dada." Gracie cries.

Lorelai takes Gracie from Luke and carries her upstairs to try and calm her down. Before going up she asks Luke to make Gracie something to eat.

"Hey it's okay baby were going to go on the airplane soon to see mommy and daddy." Lorelai says.

"Morrow?" Gracie asks calming a little.

"No."

"Yes morrow." Gracie insist. "Miss mama an dada." Gracie starts to get worked up again.

"I know you miss mommy and daddy baby." Lorelai says her heart breaking for Gracie. "Do you want to call mommy on the phone?" Gracie nods her head and Lorelai pulls out her phone.

"Hey mom how's my little daredevil doing?" Rory asks. "Why is she crying?" Rory asks after hearing Gracie.

"I don't think she's feeling too good the pain med is wearing off and she just wants her mommy to make it better. And the town was all over her wanting to know what happened. "

"Can you put me on speaker?" When Lorelai does Rory starts to talk. "Gracie baby what's wrong?"

"Miss mama an dada." She says sniffling.

"Aww we miss you to baby."

"Come home." Gracie pleads.

"Soon baby soon."

"Morrow mama peas." Gracie begs starting to cry again.

"We're going to see you in four days princess." Logan says.

"Mama hold." Gracie says just wanting to be in her mothers arms.

"Oh baby I love you so much." Rory says and Lorelai can hear in her voice she too is getting upset.

"Look sweets papa has your food. Go eat while I talk to mommy." Lorelai says handing Gracie over to Luke.

"No want." Gracie says.

"Hey babe it's me."

"We shouldn't have left her for this long she's too little." Rory says upset.

"Babe she's fine. It's just with everything that's happened today made her miss you even more."

"Maybe you should fly out sooner."

"No you and Logan need to enjoy time to yourselves. We'll be there on Sunday." Lorelai says.

Gracie walks back over to Lorelai wanting to be held.

"Did you eat your food?" Lorelai asks and Gracie shakes her head no.

"No want." Gracie says.

"She's not eating?" Rory asks concerned.

"No."

"Can you put her on again?"

"Hi baby you need to eat your food." Rory tells Gracie.

"No."

"Honey if you don't eat you're going to get sick and won't be able to come see mommy and daddy when it's time." Logan tries.

"I eat den see mama an dada?"

"In four days yes." Logan says.

Gracie takes a fry from the plate Luke brought over. Slowly she eats her food.

"I seepy dada." Exhausted form her meltdown.

"You rest and we'll talk to you tomorrow baby." Logan tells Gracie.

Luke hands Gracie her sippy cup and she takes it drinking the milk and falling to sleep.

"We'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I'm going to get her home and put her to bed." Lorelai tells Rory and Logan.

Lorelai carries Gracie back to the house. No wanting to wake her Lorelai takes Gracie's shorts off leaving her top on. After changing her diaper she tucks her in bed.

* * *

"Babe do you still want to go out on the boat tomorrow?" Logan asks Rory as they are getting ready for bed.

"Yes. What time do we need to leave?"

"We should head out around nine." He says eyeing Rory. "Are you okay Ace?"

"I just hate that she needs me and I'm not there." Rory says sadly. "She was begging me to come home tomorrow."

"I don't like it either but she's in good hands and that's what's keeping me from hopping on a plane right now and going to her." Logan tells Rory wrapping his arms around her. "Let's try to enjoy ourselves and we'll see her in four days."

"I know it just hurts to hear her tell me she wants me to hold her."

"We need to get to bed it's already late and we have to leave early tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too Ace. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

"Dada." Gracie calls after 2 in the morning.

Sitting up in her bed Gracie remembers she is at her grandparents house. She slowly gets out of bed blankie in hand and heads for their room.

"Papa." Gracie cries walking through the living room for the stairs. "Gamma."

Hearing Gracie calling Luke heads downstairs. He finds Gracie making her way to the stairs.

"What's wrong baby?" Luke asks picking her up.

"Mama." Gracie says sadly laying her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I know you miss your mommy." Luke says rubbing her back. "Let's get you back to bed. I'll sit with you until you fall back to sleep."

"You bed papa." Gracie says. "Peas."

"Okay." Luke says. He turns and walks to the stairs.

In the room Luke lays Gracie in the middle of the bed. Gracie moves closer to Lorelai and buries her face into Lorelai's chest. Lorelai who woke when Gracie was calling runs her hand through Gracie's hair and hums softly to her lulling her back to sleep.

* * *

"Are you almost ready to go Babe?" Logan calls to Rory.

"Give me five more minutes." Rory calls from the bathroom.

Rory comes out ten minutes later.

"I'm ready." Rory walks to where Logan is sitting.

"You look beautiful." Logan says standing and gives her a kiss. "Let's go." He takes her hand and they leave the hotel.

"It's beautiful here. What made you pick it?"

"I wanted to go somewhere that neither of us have been. I would have picked Asia but two weeks isn't enough time to see everything. We'll have to do that another time."

"Maybe for our anniversary." Rory suggest.

They get into the waiting car and are driven to the marina.

"That would be a nice trip. We're here." Logan says getting out of the car and helping Rory out.

"It looks like a postcard." Rory says looking out at the water.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai woke up to find Luke already left for work. Gracie was still sleeping peacefully. Lorelai slowly gets out of bed not wanting to disturb Gracie. She places pillows on both side of her so she won't roll off of the bed and goes to get ready for the day.

Since Lorelai canceled dinner with Emily the night before she insisted on Lorelai and Gracie meeting her for lunch. Lorelai laid out Gracie's Emily approved dress and shoes. She made sure the diaper bag had everything she would need.

At a quarter to ten Lorelai heard Gracie calling for her.

"Good morning baby. Are you feeling better today?" Lorelai asks picking up Gracie.

"Yes."

"Good. Papa made you oatmeal." Lorelai tells her. "You need to eat up because we are going to see Grammy and Grampy." Lorelai says taking Gracie down the stairs.

"Who dat?"

"That's my mommy and daddy." Lorelai sits Gracie in her chair.

"Milk peas." Gracie says as she starts to eat.

"Is your arm hurting you?" Lorelai asks while getting Gracie's milk.

"No I better." Gracie says. "Tank you gamma." Gracie says taking her cup from Lorelai.

"You're welcome baby." Lorelai pours herself a cup of coffee while she waits for Gracie to finish eating.

"I done." Gracie announces five minutes later.

"Okay babe it's bath time." Lorelai helps Gracie from her chair and leads her to the bathroom. While the tub is filling Lorelai carefully removes Gracie's shirt leaving her in her diaper.

When the bath is done Lorelai takes off Gracie's diaper and lifts her into the tub. While Gracie plays with her toys Lorelai washes Gracie's hair and body.

"Time to get out."

"Pive minutes." Gracie says having heard Rory say it when she's not ready to go.

"Okay pive more minutes." Lorelai smiles at Gracie glad that she seems to be feeling better today. "Alright Hun time to get out." Lorelai tells Gracie while she pulls the plug on the tub.

Gracie stands letting Lorelai wrap her in a towel. She carries Gracie to Rory's room where Gracie's things are. After drying her Lorelai puts lotion on and then her diaper. She next puts on the beautiful rose colored Emily approved dress that Rory packed for her. Lorelai put her hair in two pigtails. With ruffle socks and white Mary Janes on her feet they are ready to leave.

"Time to go Babe." Lorelai says getting their bags. Gracie follows Lorelai out to the car.

"Gamma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Where going?" Gracie asks while they are driving down the road.

"We're going to have lunch with my mommy and daddy."

"Why?"

"Because they want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Because you are such a special little girl."

"They nice?"

"They're going to love you."

"I love you." Gracie says.

"I love you too baby."

Lorelai continued to drive down the road as Gracie looks out the window.

"We're here." Lorelai announces.

"Big." Gracie says looking out the window at the Gilmore mansion.

"I know. Let's get this over with sweet pea." Lorelai says taking Gracie out of the car.

Gracie holds Lorelai's hand and they walk up to the door. Lorelai rings the bell and waits for the door to open. The door is opened and they are let in by the maid. She takes Lorelai's purse and Gracie's diaper bag.

"Glad you could make it this time Lorelai." Emily says as she steps into the foyer her tone stern.

"Hi mom good to see you too."

Hello Mackenzie." Emily says addressing the little girl.

"Gamma." Gracie says holding her arm up wanting to be held.

When Lorelai picks her up Gracie hides her face in Lorelai's neck.

"Cary." Gracie says softly letting Lorelai know she's scared.

"It's okay baby."

"Honestly Lorelai the girls has two perfectly fine legs. Let her use them." Emily scolds.

"Mom could you try to speak a little more nicely. Your scaring her."

"Hi Mackenzie I'm your Grammy." Emily says her tone more friendly.

"Can you say hi to Grammy?"

"No." Gracie says as they follow Emily into the sitting room.

"Hello Lorelai." Richard says happily. "Mackenzie you're such a big girl now." Hearing Richard Gracie lifts her head and smiles at him. "What happened to your arm?"

"Big boo boo." Gracie tells him. "I fall down." She shows him the cast.

"Oh my. Are you okay now?"

"I better." Gracie nods her head.

"Who is that on your cast?" Emily asks from where she's sitting.

"Minnie." Gracie says shyly.

"Why don't you go show Grammy your cast." Lorelai encourages.

Gracie slides from Lorelai's lap and slowly makes her way over to Emily.

"That's a nice cast." Emily says. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes peas."

"What do you want?"

"Apple juice."

"One apple juice for Mackenzie."

"I Gwacie." Gracie tells Emily.

"What is it with you and Rory not calling your children by their given name?" Emily ask annoyed.

"Well it would have been confusing to have two people going by Lorelai. And Grace is her given name." Lorelai answers.

With drinks served they go to the dining room for lunch. Emily had the cook prepare grilled chicken with steamed vegetables and rice. Gracie loved it and ate it all. Emily lead them back to the sitting too for coffee. Gracie bonded with Richard quickly and was sitting on his lap.

"Gamma milk peas." Gracie says sliding from Richards lap and walking over to Lorelai.

"I'll get it for you baby." Lorelai says and Gracie follows her.

"I'll help." Emily says following.

Gracie wanting to watch Lorelai walks over to Emily and holds up her arm.

"Gammy up." Gracie says. This shocks Emily but she bends down and picks her up.

"How is she doing with Rory and Logan being gone?"

"She's been doing fine. Yesterday with everything that happened she was missing them." Lorelai answers putting the top on Gracie's cup. "But she woke up this morning in a good mood."

"That's understandable."

"Here baby."

"Tank you."

They go back out with Richard. Emily sits down with Gracie and is surprised when she lays back in her arms and starts drinking her milk.

"When do you fly out to meet Logan and Rory?"

"We leave Saturday morning and get there Sunday morning."

"That's a long flight for her." Emily points out.

"I know. She's a good traveler but this is the longest flight she will be on." Lorelai sees Gracie starting to fall asleep in Emily's arms. She pulls out her blanket and hands it to her taking the empty cup from her.

"It amazes me how much she looks like Rory when she was this age." Emily says looking at the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"I know it's like getting to watch Rory grow up all over again. There have been times where I almost slipped and called her Rory." Lorelai tells Emily.

"She's smart like her too." Richard adds.

"I was wondering if we could get together again before you leave for Greece." Emily says.

"When were you thinking?" Lorelai asks as her phone rings. "I have to take this it's Rory."

"Tell her we say hi."

"Hi Babe." Lorelai answers as she walks out of the room.

"Hi how was lunch?"

"Surprisingly good. We're still here."

"Really. How's my baby?"

"She's sleeping on your grandmothers lap."

"Wow."

"Grandma is asking to get together again before we leave."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow I have to go to the inn. And Friday I need to pack."

"You can have her meet you at the inn for lunch."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. How's her arm doing?"

"She said it's not hurting her. She slept in today and woke up feeling better."

"That's good."

"What are you doing today?"

"We went out on the boat today. I have a signal where we docked for dinner so I was able to call."

"Sounds fun. I better go before grandma gets mad."

"Okay give Gracie a kiss for us. We'll call to say goodnight to her." Rory say. "I love you mom."

"Love you too babe." Lorelai ends the call and goes back. "Sorry. With the time difference it makes it hard for them to talk to Gracie."

"Are they enjoying themselves?"

"Yes. She said they went out on the boat today and they just stopped to have dinner."

"That sounds nice."

"I planned on packing on Friday. But if you want you can come to Stars Hollow for lunch tomorrow."

""Well I have a DAR luncheon tomorrow. Would it be okay to come Friday?"

"We can do that. Dad are you coming too?"

"Why I would love too." Richard says.

"Okay. I'm going to get her home. I'll see you two on Friday."

"I'll carry Gracie out for you." Richard offers.

"Thank you dad. Bye mom."

Richard gently takes Gracie into his arms and follows Lorelai out to her car. He places Gracie in her chair and buckles her in.

"Thank you dad. See you Friday."

"Bye Lorelai."

* * *

"Are you going to join us for lunch tomorrow?" Lorelai asks Luke Thursday night after Gracie was put to bed.

"I think I'll pass." Luke says joining her in bed. "Night."

"Good night."

* * *

Friday morning Lorelai was getting her things ready for their trip. Rory thought ahead and packed a separate suitcase for Gracie to take with her to Greece so it was already.

Gracie played with her toys while Lorelai packed. Lorelai was keeping a close eye on Gracie. Even with the cast Lorelai has caught Gracie trying to climb on stuff to get stuff out of reach.

"Gamma what doing?"

"I'm packing."

"Why?"

"Because we're leaving tomorrow to go on the airplane and guess who we're going to see?"

"Who?"

"Mommy and daddy."

"Morrow?" Gracie asks getting excited.

"Yes we leave tomorrow when you wake up and after a long plane ride we see mommy and daddy."

"Yay!" Gracie exclaims. "See mama an dada. See mama an dada." Gracie sings. Lorelai smiles at her cuteness.

"Grammy and Grampy are coming to have lunch with us."

"Me wike gammy and gammpy." Gracie tells Lorelai.

"I'm glad. Lets go meet Grammy and Grampy." Lorelai says and Gracie runs to get her shoes.

Since Gracie is down an arm she lets Lorelai put her shoes on for her. They get in the car and Lorelai drives them to the inn. She made sure to get there extra early so Emily wouldn't get in her for bing late. While they waited Lorelai and Gracie went to the kitchen to talk to Sookie.

"I'm going to go back out there my parents should be here any minute." Lorelai tells Sookie leading Gracie out of the kitchen.

Lorelai sits Gracie on the front desk while she busies herself next to her.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Mom hi." Lorelai says. "Hi dad."

"Hello Lorelai. Hi Gracie."

"Hi." Gracie says waving.

"Let's go to the dining room." Lorelai says putting Gracie on the ground.

"Are you done packing?"

"No. I'll probably have to finish when she's sleeping. I've been having to watch her like a hawk because she's been trying to climb on stuff."

"Oh dear."

"It's not like she's trying to get into trouble. She just likes being independent and doing things on her own."

"Much like when you were little." Richard says.

"Sookie made an amazing meatloaf for lunch."

"Sounds good." Richard says.

The waiter brings out drinks for everyone. They talk for a bit before their lunch is brought out.

"Yummy." Gracie says.

"This is wonderful." Richard says.

"All gone." Gracie says and Lorelai looks at her empty plate.

"Good job you ate it all."

"Out." Gracie says wanting to be released from the highchair.

Lorelai lets her out and Gracie walks over to Richard.

"Up Grampy." Richard obliges and Gracie makes herself comfortable on his round stomach.

"She'll be out soon for her nap."

"They have her on a good schedule." Emily says noticing it is about the same time Gracie took her nap when they had lunch at her house.

"They do." Lorelai agrees. "Maybe while she's napping I can finish my packing."

"We were going to do some antique shopping in one of the nearby towns. Can we take her with us? Emily asks a bit hesitant for Lorelai's answer. "You'll be able to get your packing done. We'll do our shopping while she's sleep and when she wakes up we can take her for a snack. It'll only be a few hours."

"Wow mom slow down." Lorelai says. "I think it will be nice for you to spend time with her. I'll put her car seat in your car."

"Thank you Lorelai." Emily says gratefully.

"You're welcome mom. She has plenty of diapers in her bag. There's a sippy cup and milk too. She'll ask for it when she wakes up. I'll be at the house so you can drop her off there when your done.

"Okay. We'll call if there's any problems."

Lorelai puts Gracie's chair in her parents car and kisses her bye. She goes home and quickly finishes packing. Bored without Gracie with her Lorelai pays Luke a visit at the diner.

"Hey where's Gracie?"

"With my parents."

"That's nice that they're spending time with her."

"I know I'm glad she's getting to know them. And my mom is really good with her. She's mellowed in her old age."

Lorelai stays for forty minutes before leaving.

"I better get going my parents will be back with Gracie soon."

* * *

"Gamma." Gracie says launching herself at Lorelai when she opens the door. "I miss you."

"I missed you to baby." Lorelai says picking Gracie up. "Thank you Honey." Lorelai says when Gracie gives her a kiss. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"What did you do."

"Get ice ceam and toys."

"Wow. Sounds fun." Lorelai says. "Was she okay?"

"She was fine. She asked for you when she woke up but was okay." Emily says. "Did you get your packing done?"

"Yes I got it done in twenty minutes. Thanks for taking her."

"We had a lovely time. Rory and Logan are doing a good job with her."

"She's good with her manners." Richard adds.

"Yeah they work hard to make sure she's polite."

"We best get going. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you mom. I'll see you when we get back."

"Have fun Lorelai."

"Bye dad."

"Bye bye." Gracie says.

"Bye sweetheart." Emily says. "Richard bring in Gracie's toys."

Lorelai follows her parents to their car.

"What is that?" Lorelai says of the mini shopping cart.

"She picked it out. She can take it when she goes shopping with Rory."

""It's so cute."

"Dolly." Gracie says when she sees Richard take out her new doll.

"Did you say thank you to Grammy and Grampy?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Bye mom and dad. Drive safe."

"Bye Lorelai." They say together.

After giving Gracie a kiss Emily and Richard leave.

* * *

Later that night Lorelai is putting Gracie to bed

"When you wake up we're going to go on the plane to see mommy and daddy." Lorelai tells Gracie.

"Yay. I happy. Miss mama an dada."

"I know you do baby." Lorelai says brushing hair out of Gracie's face. "They are so excited to see you."

"I love you gamma." Gracie says placing her small hand the side of Lorelai's face.

"I love you too baby. Sweet dreams." Lorelai leans down to give her a kiss.

"Night night." Gracie says rolling to her side.

"Good night I'll see you in the morning." Lorelai turns out the light and leaves the door slight cracked.

Since they have a long day of flying ahead of them Lorelai and Luke head off to bed around 10.


	17. Chapter 16: Greece

Saturday morning Lorelai and Luke are up getting ready. Since is was early instead of waking Gracie, Lorelai gently changes her diaper and dresses her.

After Luke loads the car he carries Gracie out to the car. He drves them to the airstrip in Hartford and they board the plane while their bags are loaded.

"Do you have her airplane bag?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"Right here." Luke points to it.

"I'm excited to see Greece. Rory keeps saying how beautiful everything is."

"It'll be nice to get away from that crazy town for a bit." Luke says gruffly.

As the plane takes off Gracie sleeps through it only moving her head a little as they pop. Gracie slept the first 3 hours of the flight and woke around ten. She has her breakfast and explores the plane before going to sit with Lorelai.

"See mama soon."

"Yes we're going to see her and daddy soon."

During the flight Gracie walks around, watches Mickey, and takes a nap. They had to stop to refuel. Sunday morning they were on the final leg of the flight and Gracie was starting to get antsy.

Finally the plane lands in Greece at 10 Greece time. Lorelai see Logan and Rory waiting for them. She carries Gracie out of the plane and when she sees Rory she squirms in Lorelai's arms. When Lorelai sets her down Gracie runs to Rory.

"Mama!" Gracie exclaims running to her.

"My baby I missed you so much." Rory says lifting Gracie into her arms. Gracie gives a big kiss. "I missed my Gracie kisses. Rory says. "Oh look at your arm." Rory says touching Gracie's cast.

"Big boo boo."

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there. But I'm sure papa and grandma took good care of you." Rory says kissing Gracie's cast.

"Dada." Gracie says turning to him.

"Hi baby girl. I missed you." Logan says taking Gracie into his arms.

"I miss you." Gracie says giving him a kiss. "Look dada." Gracie shows her arm to Logan.

"I see you got a big boo boo." Logan says kissing it.

Happy to be back with her parents Gracie turns to be held again by Rory. In her arms again Gracie lets out a sigh and lays her head on Rory's shoulder. Rory hugs Gracie to her breathing in her baby scent that she still carried.

"How's she dealing with being down one arm?" Rory asks as they walk to the waiting car.

"She's making do. We've really been having to watch her like a hawk because she still tries to climb on stuff."

"In a way I'm glad she's not traumatized but I was also hoping this would help to curb her desire to climb."

"Not her. She may be tiny but she's tough." Lorelai says. "What are the plans for today?"

"We were going to take Gracie with us sight seeing. Give you guys a chance to rest deal with jet lag." Rory says.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good. I was going to try to stay up until bed."

"You can come with us if you want." Logan offers. "What about you Luke?"

"I'll come.

"How'd she do on the flight?"

"She was great. She got a little antsy towards the end but was fine."

"Good." Rory says. "Have you eaten yet?"

"We had a small snack this morning." Luke tells them.

"We can stop for something while were out." Logan tells them.

"Mama no more bye bye?"

"No baby I'm not leaving again."

Logan asks the driver to take them to get something to eat. After eating they go to look at some of the sights. They did a bit of sightseeing before heading back to the hotel. Rory and Logan had a suite. The set up was where Logan and Rory had one side and Luke and Lorelai were on the other giving each couple some privacy. There was a crib set up for Gracie in the room next to Rory and Logan.

"Dada I big gurl." Gracie tells Logan when she sees the crib.

"I know you are princess but just while we're here you have to sleep in it."

"Are you ready for your bath baby?"

"Yes mama." Gracie answers. "I seepy." Gracie tells Rory when she picks her up.

"I'm sure you are. You had a long day." Rory tells her. "I'm so happy you're here. I missed to so much." Rory takes Gracie to the bathroom and runs her bath.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you." Gracie says leaning her head on Rory's shoulder who was crouched down running her bath.

"I love you too angel." Rory says giving her a kiss. "I love you so much."

When Gracie's bath is ready Rory undresses her and lifts her into the tub. Rory washes Gracie and lets her play for a little.

"Mama I done."

"Okay my love lets get you out." Rory pulls the plug so the water can drain and rinses the soap off of Gracie. Taking the towel she lifts Gracie out and wraps her in it.

Rory takes Gracie to her room and dries her off. After putting lotion on her Rory put a clean diaper and pajamas. The whole time Gracie struggling to keep her eyes open. When she is done Rory lifts Gracie into her arms handing her the pink blanket. Out front Gracie says goodnight to everyone while Rory gets her nighttime milk. When Rory comes back Gracie climbs to her lap taking her milk and drinking it.

"I have a feeling she's going to wake up in the middle of the night. This is her nap time back in the states." Rory says.

"I hope not." Logan says looking at Gracie who was already asleep. "We were thinking about going out on the boat again."

"Sounds fun. When?"

"If you're up for it we can go tomorrow or Tuesday."

"Luke?" Lorelai says looking at him.

"Yeah that sounds fun."

"Okay. We can do some fishing too." He adds. "Do you want me to put her in the crib?"

"I'm not ready to put her down yet." Rory says. Even though it was only a week Rory missed Gracie like crazy. Especially at bedtime because Gracie likes to cuddle. Rory looks down at Gracie who poked her bottom lip out in her sleep and lightly rubs her plump cheek.

"Can you believe she's almost two?" Lorelai asks.

"Don't remind me." Rory says kissing Gracie's forehead. "It's going by so fast. I wish I could just keep her like this forever."

"I know what you mean Hun. One minute you were this little baby that needed me for everything and the next thing I knew you were in college." Lorelai says. "Where is her party going to be?"

"She wants a Mickey Mouse party and we were hoping to have it at the inn again." Rory says.

"Of courses anything for that angel."

Rory cuddles Gracie for a little longer before putting her in the crib. By ten-thirty both couples decide to go to bed.

"Mama." Gracie calls a little after 11:30. "Mama." She calls again. When no one comes for her Gracie tries to let herself out of the crib. She manages to get one leg thrown over the railing when the light turns on.

"Mackenzie Grace what do you think you're doing?" Rory asks when she sees Gracie.

"I get out." She tells Rory.

"You're not supposed to be climbing out of your crib." Rory tells her lifting the little girl into her arms. "You could fall and hurt your other arm."

"Go pay?" Gracie says trying to get out of Rory's arms.

"It's night time baby. Look." Rory says walking to the window to show her it's night time.

"I no seepy." Gracie says shaking her head.

"I know baby but mommy and daddy are very sleepy." Rory tells her. "Come lay with mommy and daddy."

"I no seepy mama." Gracie states again.

Rory carries Gracie to hers and Logan's room placing Gracie in the middle. Rory turns on the tv looking for a child's show for Gracie to watch. Surprisingly she finds Mickey Mouse. They are speaking Greek but Gracie doesn't care. Rory lays down trying to get a few more hours of sleep.

Gracie also lays down watching Mickey. In one hand she plays with some of Rory's hair. Wanting her blanket to cuddle with she crawls to the end of the bed to get down.

"Where are you going?" Rory asks shocking Gracie who thought she was asleep.

"Bankie."

"I'll get it you wait here." Rory instructs.

While Rory gets the blanket Gracie goes to lay closer to Logan resting her head on his chest. Logan in his sleep wraps his arm around her. Rory smiles at the sight when she walks back in the room.

"Tank you mama." Gracie says when Rory gives her the blanket.

"You're welcome honey."

Rory lays down in bed and falls into a light sleep. Gracie lays quietly for a good two hours. Logan stirs needing to use the bathroom. Feeling something on his chest he looks down expecting to see Rory.

"Hi dada." Gracie says happily when she sees that he is awake.

"Hi Sweetie what are you doing up?" Surprised that she is up.

"I see Mickey."

"I see that but why aren't you sleeping its night time."

"I no seepy." She tells him. "Ungry."

"Wait for me here and then we'll go find something for you to eat."

"Kay dada."

Logan gets out of bed to use the bathroom. When he is done he picks Gracie up and takes her to the front to get something to eat. He warms up some left over dinner for her. Gracie happily eats what would be dinner in New York while Logan struggles to keep his eyes open.

"Dada seepy?" Gracie asks when she sees his eyes closed.

"Yes I'm very sleepy."

"All done." Gracie says when she's had her fill. "Go pay?"

"No baby it's bed time."

"I not seepy." Gracie says getting upset.

"Do you want to watch more Mickey?" He asks desperate to get some more sleep.

"No."

"Hey." Luke says coming into the room.

"Hi papa."

"Hi sweetie why are you up?"

"No seepy."

"But daddy is." Logan says.

"Jet lag?" Luke asks of Gracie. "Go back to bed I'll take her. I can't get back to sleep either." Luke tells Logan when he sees him nod.

"Thank you." Logan says. "I'll see you in the morning baby." He says giving Gracie a kiss.

Back in bed Rory rolls over and uses his chest as a pillow. Logan pulls her close and places a kiss on her temple.

"Where's the baby?"

"She's with Luke." He tells her as they both fall into a restful slumber.

Gracie ended up falling asleep on top of Luke on the couch around four in the morning and he followed shortly after. That is where Rory and Logan found the two in the morning. After snapping a picture of the two Rory covers them with a blanket.

They get dressed and go downstairs to have breakfast letting the three sleep in.

"Should we cancel the boat for today?"

"We're not set to leave until eleven so we have time to see how things are looking before we cancel." He tells her and she nods.

"Gracie was trying to climb out if the crib when she woke up last night." Rory tells him. "She takes after you way too much in that area."

"What'd she say when she saw you?"

"I turned the light on and she already had one leg over the rail and when I asked her what she was doing she said she was getting out." Logan smirks. "She's going to give me gray hair."

"She'll grow out of it."

"When, because it took you a while." Rory says smirking.

"Very funny." He says rolling his eyes.

When they were done eating they went back up to check on the jet laggers. Luke and Lorelai were awake but Gracie was still passed out now in Lorelai's arms.

"Hey you two." Lorelai says. "We thought you left without us.

"No we went for breakfast.." Rory tells them. "Are you guys still up for going out on the boat or do you want to do it another day?"

"I slept good so I'm ready to go."

"I still want to go." Luke says. "Hopefully catch some fish."

"We have to leave at 10:45."

"What about the princess here?" Lorelai asks of Gracie.

"We'll let her sleep and bring her stuff with us." Logan says. "What time did she end up going back to sleep?"

"At four."

"She'll probably wake up soon and hopefully sleep better tonight." Logan says.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke order breakfast. Rory orders something for when Gracie wakes and when Luke and Lorelai are done they left for the marina.

Gracie continues to sleep once on the boat. Logan and Luke were siting in chairs next to were their fishing gear was. Rory and Lorelai are sitting on a padded bench with Gracie sleeping between them.

"Logan mentioned maybe putting her in school since I'll be going into the office after we get home." Rory tells Lorelai.

"Are you going to?"

"I'm not ready for that yet." Rory tells Lorelai. "What do you think?"

"If you don't want to put her in school yet and you're in a position where you can keep her with you then do that. Maybe in a couple of months you'll feel more comfortable with the idea."

"What would you do?"

"Babe I can make that decision for you she's your daughter and you have to do what you feel is best."

"Would you have put me in school if you could have?"

"No, I love that I was able to spend so much time with you. I was able to see all of your first and we formed such a close bond."

"I want that with her. I don't want to turn into one of those parents that's alway missing their child's events. I want to be there for her and have that close bond with her like we do."

"You can still have that even if she's in school. And you don't have to put her in all day."

"Logan said that too."

"Is it possible for you to take her in with you?"

"Yes."

"So you just have to decide what you want to do."

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I just wanted to get your opinion."

"Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, I'm going to wait a little longer before I put her in school." As Rory says that Gracie begins to stir between the two of them.

"Mama." She calls having not opened her eyes yet.

"I'm here baby." Rory says taking Gracie into her arms. "Good afternoon." Rory tells her since it is after 12.

"Mama." Gracie says relaxing into Rory's embrace.

"Look where we are baby." Lorelai tells Gracie. Gracie slowly lifts her head and takes in her surroundings.

"Water." Gracie says. "Lota water."

"We're on a boat." Rory tells her.

"Where dada?"

"Daddy's over there." Rory points to where Logan is sitting.

Gracie slides from Rory's lap and walks over to Logan.

"Hi dada." Gracie says waiting for him to pick her up.

"Hi princess."

"What doing?" She asks as Logan lifts her to his lap.

"Papa and I are fishing."

"Why?"

"Because we want to catch some fish."

"Why?"

"Because we want some for dinner." Logan answers patiently used to her sting of why questions.

"Why?"

"Because they taste yummy." Logan says tickling her.

"Papa help." Gracie says.

Luke "rescues" Gracie from Logan.

"Where's papa's reward for saving you?" Luke asks Gracie pointing to his cheek.

Gracie gets a big smile and plants a big kiss on Luke's cheek.

"Thank you papa." Gracie says giving him another for good measure. "Me too." Gracie says pointing to the fishing poles.

"You can help but first you need to change." Logan tells her referring to her pajamas.

Hearing that Gracie slides from Luke's lap and runs back over to Rory.

"Mama change." Gracie tells Rory pulling off her pajama bottoms.

"Hold it missy we need to go downstairs to get your clothes."

Rory picks Gracie up and takes her downstairs to change her clothes and diaper. When they come back up she is wearing a white and navy striped bathing suite with a white terry cloth cover up dress.

"You look beautiful baby." Lorelai tells Gracie when she sees her. "Come so grandma can put your sunblock on. We don't want the baby to get burned." Lorelai says and Gracie goes over to her letting her apply the sunblock to her sensitive skin. "All done." Lorelai tells Gracie and she runs back over to Logan and Luke to fish.

Logan lifts Gracie to his lap and she helps him hold the fishing pole. Rory comes to take pictures.

"Woah." Gracie says when she feels a tug on the line. "What that dada?"

"That's a fish honey. You need to turn this." Logan says showing her how to reel in the fish. Gracie does as told and with Logan's help she reels in her first fish. Rory was able to get it all on video.

"Fishy mama fishy." Gracie says when she sees it on the boat floor.

"I see it baby." Rory says smiling. "Here I want to take a picture of you with your fish."

Logan helps Gracie hold the flopping fish while Rory snaps a picture. Once it's taken Logan places it in a bucket of water.

"Get more fishes dada." Gracie says running over to the fishing poles.

"Oh no they've corrupted her. She's a fisher." Lorelai jokes.

While Gracie fishes with the guys Lorelai and Rory worked on their tans. After a while the boat anchors somewhere that they can go swimming. Gracie went in with Luke and Logan while Lorelai and Rory watched from the boat.

When the boat set off again they docked for lunch. For dinner they had the fish the caught which was four big ones.

"Dada fishes seeping." Gracie says when she sees them no longer moving.

"They're taking a forever sleep sweetie." Logan tells her.

Since there was so much to see they were able to keep Gracie up during her nap time. That night she had no problem sleeping through the night.

For the rest of their time in Greece they saw the sights and explored. One day Luke and Lorelai went off on their own while Rory and Logan went with Gracie. All too soon it was time for them to go back home and rejoin the real world and Rory would be starting her new job


	18. Chapter 17: Savannah Nicole

February 2012

The first two weeks of Rory's new job was hectic with getting everyone settled in their positions. With all the craziness Finn kept Gracie with him for those two weeks since he was on vacation. Gracie loved getting to go with Uncle Finn everyday and he spoiled her rotten.

Everything has been up and running for two months. Gracie goes in with Rory everyday and loves helping her work. It took her sometime to warm up to all the new people but now she knows them all by name and is very comfortable with most of them.

When Rory has meetings Gracie goes to help Logan and on the occasions where he also has a meeting Gracie sits in on Rory's meetings and "takes notes".

Her party at the inn was a hit. Gracie had a blast.

"Mommy we go play?"

"In a bit baby." She tells her daughter.

* * *

"Hi daddy." Gracie says when she sees her father enter the restaurant.

"Hi princess." He lifts her up.

"Hi Ace." He says giving her a kiss.

"Hey."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No we just got here."

The waitress brought their drinks and take their orders.

"What did you do today baby?"

"I go to park and play wif Jacksin."

"Fun." Logan says.

In the middle of lunch both Rory and Logan's phones go off.

"Hey Colin." Logan answers.

"Finn what do I owe the pleasure if this call?" Rory says.

"I'm glad I got you Steph is in labor." Colin tells Logan.

"Love Steph is in labor."

"How exciting. I'm with Logan now we'll head to the hospital now."

"Well head over there now do you need us to pick anything up?"

"No we have everything."

"Perfect love I'll see you there."

Both hang up. Logan throws a hundred dollar bill on the table plenty to cover their bill. Rory takes Gracie from the high chair and follows Logan to the car.

"Where we going mommy?" Gracie asks not happy her coloring was interrupted.

"Auntie Stephy is going to have her baby. We're going to go see her."

"Little baby?"

"Yes they baby is going to be little."

Logan drives them to the hospital. Parking the car they head in the hospital and go to the maternity floor. Finn is waiting for them in the waiting room.

"Hey Finn how's she doing?" Rory asks.

"They're getting her settled now." He tells them accepting Gracie when she holds her arms out to him. "We can head in." He says leading them to her room.

"Hey Steph." Rory says when they enter her room.

"Hey you guys. I'm glad you could come."

"How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good." Steph replies. "Hi sweetie." She says to Gracie.

"Hi Auntie Stephy." Gracie says. "Vannah coming?"

"Yes Savannah is coming. She wants to play with you."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm seven centimeters. Apparently the backache I had yesterday evening was me being in labor." She says shifting in the bed as another contraction comes.

"So you've been in labor for over twelve hours without even knowing?"

"Yup. I would get a sharp pain here and there but nothing to make me think I was in labor. I got the epidural so I'm in heaven."

Gracie wiggles from Finns arms to sit with Steph on the bed. She places her small hand on Steph's belly as she's done many times before to feel Savannah.

"Wow." Gracie says as she feels Steph's stomach contract. "That Vannah?"

"That's Savannah trying to come out to see you." Steph tells her.

"Where her come out?"

"Umm..." Steph says looking around. "Mommy you're up." Steph tells Rory and Gracie turns to look at her.

"Gee thanks Steph." Rory says as everyone tries to stifle their giggles. "Well honey when it's time the doctor comes and helps Auntie Stephy's push the baby out of her belly."

"Hurt?"

"Yes but the doctor gives her medicine so it won't hurt too bad."

"Oh."

"Steph Logan and I need to call the office to let them know we won't be back today." Rory tells Steph.

"Okay."'Steph nods. "Come cuddle with Auntie Stephy while mommy and daddy make their calls." Steph says to Gracie as Rory and Logan leave the room.

In the small bed Gracie crawls over to Steph and lays next to her with her head resting above her heart. Gracie lays comfortably as Steph runs her hand through Gracie's hair. The combination of that and Steph's heartbeat cause Gracie's eyes to get droopy. Within five minutes she is asleep.

"Everything with work is settled." Logan says when they make it back to Steph's room.

"Aww." Rory says when she sees Gracie sleeping. "Here let me take her." Rory says.

"No it's fine the spot where she has her knee is taking the pressure off of my back."

"We'll let me know when you want me to take her."

The friends talked together while waiting for Savannah to make her grand entrance into the world. Steph dozed off with Gracie. Two hours later everyone was asked to clear the room so the doctor could examine Steph. Since Gracie wasn't in the way the doctor said she could stay so her nap wouldn't get interfered.

"What's the verdict?" Rory asks when they are allowed back in the room.

"She's nine centimeters." Colin says.

"Not long now." Rory says getting excited.

"Mommy." Gracie says from the bed thirty minutes later.

"I right here baby."

"I have my milk please?"

"Okay honey."

"Colin can you call the doctor. I think it's time." Steph says when she feels a lot of pressure.

"I'll go love." Finn offers so Colin wouldn't have to leave Steph.

"Come here honey." Rory says taking Gracie from the bed.

"I hear you think your ready to start pushing." The doctor says entering the room.

"Yes."

"Okay. We'll can everyone clear the room so I can check her?"

"Want to see baby mommy." Gracie says when Rory carries her out of the room.

"You will honey." Rory tells her taking a seat in the waiting room.

"Thank you daddy." Gracie says when Logan hands her the Hello Kitty sippy cup.

All eyes turn to Colin when he comes to the waiting room.

"It's time." He says happily. "Rory Steph wants you in the room with her."

"Um sure." She says handing Gracie to Logan. In all honesty she was perfectly content to wait with Logan and Finn and see Savannah when she was all cleaned up. But she wanted to be there for her friend. "Let's go meet Savannah." Rory says. She gives Logan and Gracie a kiss and follows Colin to Steph's room.

"Great we're all here." The doctor says when Colin and Rory enter the room.

Steph was already prepped for delivery.

"Okay Steph when your next contraction comes I want you to grab behind your thighs and bear down like your having a bowel movement. Try holding it for ten seconds. I want you to try and get two good pushes with each contraction." The doctor explains. "Colin and Rory you can each hold a leg for her when she pushes."

"Okay." Steph says. "I feel a contraction." Steph does as the doctor told her.

"Very good Steph those were nice strong and steady pushes. You brought the baby down a good bit. If you keep this up Savannah will be here in no time."

"Okay Steph with your next push Savannah's head will be out. I need you to give me a nice gentle push." The doctor instructs after thirty minutes of pushing.

With the next push Savannah's head is out.

"Steph I need you to breath while I clean out her nose and mouth." The doctor cleans the baby's airways and face. "Now I need you to give me a nice gentle push and your baby will be here." Steph gives a push and they hear a baby's cry.

The doctor lifts Savannah up to show everyone and lays her on Steph's chest.

"Oh Steph she's beautiful." Rory says looking at the baby.

"Good job babe." Colin says giving her a kiss.

"We're going to take her now to clean her up." The nurse says.

Savannah is taken and cleaned up. She is also measured and weighed before being wrapped up and handed to Colin.

"Hi baby girl I'm your daddy. I love you so much." Colin says giving her a kiss. He walks back over to Steph.

"Hey how is she?" Steph asks. "She's perfect. She's seven pounds and fifteen ounces. Twenty and a half inches."

"I'm going to let everyone know she here." Rory says wanting to give the new family a moment to themselves.

"Mommy Vannah here?" Gracie asks running to Rory when she sees her.

"Yes baby Savannah is here." Rory says picking Gracie up. "Want to go see her?"

"Yes." Gracie says happily.

Finn and Logan follow Rory back to Steph's room.

"Hello love where is that gorgeous baby?" Finn asks when they enter her room.

"Right here Uncle Finn."

"She's stunning." Finn tells her.

"She's beautiful Steph." Logan tells her.

"Pretty." Gracie says. "I hold?"

"Sure come sit next to me baby." Steph tells Gracie.

Rory sits Gracie next to Steph on the bed and Steph places Savannah in Gracie's arms helping her support the baby's neck.

"Hi Vannah I Gwacie." Gracie says. "I love you." She gives the baby a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww." The adults say.

"Okay sweetie it's daddy's turn now." Logan says taking Savannah from Gracie.

Everyone takes turns holding Savannah and snapping pictures. Finally they leave so Steph could get some sleep.

"Mommy you have baby too?" Gracie asks in the car.

"Not right now honey." Rory tells her.

"Soon?"

"Maybe." Rory tells Gracie.

They had dinner at the hospital and by the time they made it home it was Gracie bedtime.

"I not tired mommy." Gracie tells Rory while she changes her into her pajamas.

"How about you cuddle with me while you have your milk and I read you a story?" Rory compromises.

"Okay mommy."

Gracie follows Rory downstairs and into the kitchen. When her milk is ready they go to the living room. Rory sits on the reclining rocker and pulls Gracie to her lap. As Rory starts reading Gracie fights to keep her eyes open.

* * *

"I want to start potty training Gracie next month." Rory tells Logan that night when they are laying in bed.

"Okay."

"She's ready and since we stopped using birth control I'm eventually going to get pregnant. I don't want to be changing diapers on two kids." Rory explains.

"How do we go about this?"

"I planned on talking to mom about it."

"We've got a week and a half to prepare."

"Yup. I'm going to take a week off to stay home with her. Hopefully that'll be enough time for her to get it."

"If not I can take a week off to stay with her."

"That'd be great."

"Daddy I firsty." Gracie says walking into the room blanket in hand.

"Come on princess I'll get you a drink." Logan says standing and picking her up.

"Wrapped around her little finger." Rory says teasingly.

"And I love it." He says smirking back at her.

* * *

I noticed a huge error in my timing for Steph's pregnancy. So she doesn't have a gestation of an elephant I'm changing when she got pregnant because I need her to have the baby when she did for the story. Now she got pregnant in May of 2011 and Savannah was born February 15, 2012.


	19. Chapter 18: Toilet Training and Mitchum

March 2012

A week and a half later it is the big day. Gracie is starting potty training. After talking with Lorelai who begged and pleaded with her not to teach Gracie to say potty she told her how to go about training Gracie.

Rory made a list of what they would need and the family went shopping. Wanting to be there for her first day Logan took the day off of work.

"Mommy." Gracie calls Monday morning when she wakes up.

Rory removes Logan's arm from her waist, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she makes her way to Gracie's room.

"Good morning baby." Rory says lifting Gracie from her bed. "How was your sleep?" She gives the toddler a kiss.

"Good seep." Gracie says nuzzling her face into Rory's chest.

"Do you want to go cuddle with daddy while I get your milk?"

"Daddy working."

"Not today baby." Rory says walking to the master bedroom.

In the room Rory lays Gracie in the bed and she crawls over to Logan and snuggles into his chest.

"Good morning princess." He says giving her a kiss.

"Hi daddy." She says softly.

"How did you sleep?"

"I seep good."

Logan rolls to his back and Gracie moves her head to rest on his chest. Logan runs his hand through her hair.

"Here's your milk honey."

"Thank you mommy." Gracie says when Rory hands it to her

"You're welcome baby." Rory smiles. "Guess what today is?"

"I no know." Gracie tells her.

"Today you start going pee pee on the toilet."

"No more diapers for you." Logan says.

"Why?"

"Because you're a big girl."

"Look what I got for you." Rory shows Gracie her underwear.

"Petty." Gracie says looking at the assortment of underwear the Minnie Mouse ones catching her eye. She hands her empty cup to Rory and picks up a pair.

"Hold on honey you need to take your diaper off first." Logan tells Gracie when she tries to put the underwear on over her diaper.

Logan gets out of bed and carries Gracie to the master bathroom where they have one of her potties set up. Taking her wet diaper off he has her sit on the potty. Gracie is a little confused but stays put. Rory comes in with a child's book about potty training. Logan takes it and reads it to Gracie. After having her sit for about five minutes he put her underwear on and they head downstairs for breakfast.

"Remember baby no pee pee in your underwear." Logan reminds.

"Anything?" Rory asks when she sees Logan enter the kitchen with Gracie by his side.

"No."

"Okay. We'll mom said we should have her sit every fifteen to twenty minutes and to only put the diapers on for nap time and bedtime.

"Look mommy." Gracie says showing Rory her underwear.

"Very pretty sweetie." Rory smiles. "Remember no pee pee in your underwear."

"What do you two want for breakfast?"

"Pamcakes." Gracie says.

"Bacon, eggs and toast please." Rory request.

"Do you want the same as mommy princess?" Logan asks so he wouldn't have to make two separate things.

"No daddy."

"What about you Ace do you want pancakes instead?"

"No daddy." Rory smirks causing Logan to roll his eyes.

"Pains in my butt the both of you." Logan grumbles.

"We love you too." Rory says giving him a kiss. "Come on baby lets try pee pee again." Rory says taking Gracie to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Gracie sits on her toilet tapping her little foot. Rory smiles at the sight.

"I done mommy." Gracie tells her after sitting for a few minutes.

"Okay pull your underwear up." Rory instructs.

Gracie does as told and runs back into the kitchen with Logan.

"I done daddy." She tells him. "I help?"

"You can help. Did you wash your hands?"

"No she ran out before I could tell her to." Rory says.

Logan helps Gracie wash her hands and he sits her on the counter letting her stir Rory's eggs. When the eggs are scrambled he lets her help him mix her pancakes.

"Okay baby go try pee pee again and when you're done your pancakes will be ready."

Gracie listens and goes with Rory to the bathroom.

"Graciekins show mommy what a big girl you are and go pee pee on your toilet." Rory says encouragingly.

"I big girl mommy." Gracie says proudly.

Gracie sits for a few minutes looking at the book Rory brought her. Suddenly she looks down shocked and Rory hears the sound of Gracie using her toilet for the first time.

"Mommy what that?"

"You did pee pee baby." Rory says happily. "Good job honey."

Gracie stands looking into her toilet. Rory hands her some toilet paper showing her how to wipe herself. The toilet it emptied and washed out. After both wash their hands they go to tell Logan.

"Daddy I do pee pee."

"Good job princess." He says lifting her up and giving her a kiss.

"My pamcakes ready?"

"Yes your pamcakes are ready." Logan smiles loving the way she says pancakes. "Your bacon is almost ready Ace."

"Thank you."

"Thank you daddy." Gracie says when Logan sits her in her chair where her pancakes are.

"You're welcome honey."

"What kind of pancakes did daddy make you?"

"Sweep tato."

During one of her weekends with her grandparents Luke introduced Gracie to sweet potato pancakes in his attempt to get her to crave healthy food. Gracie fell in love with them and asks for them every morning.

"Can I have a bite?" Rory asks and Gracie spears a piece of pancake and offers it to Rory.

"Yummy. Thank you baby."

Logan places Rory plate in front of her.

"Thank you kind sir." Rory says before digging in to her food.

"You're very welcome babe." He says giving her a kiss. "Come try pee pee again princess."

"I do pee pee ready daddy."

"I know you did but let's try again."

Gracie lets Logan lead her to the bathroom. She sits for a few minutes and then stands pulling up her underwear. She runs out to finish her breakfast. Logan follows her out so he can enjoy his breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"All gone." Gracie says proudly showing her parents her empty plate.

"Good job Gracie." Rory tells her.

She is helped out of her chair and runs off to play.

"I got a call from dad last night after you went to bed."

"Really? What did he want?" Rory asks.

"He wants to come over for dinner tonight."

"Any idea why?"

"Not a clue. Are you okay with him coming tonight?"

"Yeah we might as well get it over with."

"Alright I'll text him when were done eating to let him know."

Plans were made for Mitchum to come for dinner at 7. The day was spent taking Gracie back and forth to the bathroom so she wouldn't have any accidents.

"Hey daddy." Gracie says when she wakes from her nap.

"Hey Gracie." He says lifting her over the gate blocking the top of the stairs.

Gracie gives him a kiss and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Come try pee pee." He carries her to the bathroom taking off her wet diaper and sitting her on the toilet.

"I done daddy." She tells him after she goes.

"Good job." He praises helping her wash her hands.

She follows him to the kitchen for her milk which she still asks for when she wakes up.

"Where mommy?" She questions when she doesn't see her mother anywhere.

"Mommy just went to the store to get some stuff for dinner. She'll be back soon."

With milk in hand Gracie follows Logan to the front climbing on his lap when he takes a seat. She makes herself comfortable and drinks her milk.

"Hello." Rory calls when she enters the penthouse.

"Mommy's here." Gracie says abandoning her toys and running to the door. "I miss you mommy." Gracie says hugging Rory's legs.

"I missed you to baby." Rory says running her hand through Gracie's hair.

"I'll take those for you Ace." Logan says taking the grocery bags from her hands.

"Thank you." Rory smiles giving him a kiss. "Did you have a good nap?" Rory asks lifting Gracie up.

"I have a berry good seep." Gracie tells Rory.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rory smiles. "No pee pee in your pants?"

"No I do pee pee on tolet."

"Good job honey."

"I guess we're having steak tonight." Logan says after unpacking the bags.

"If you feel like grilling them."

"I'll put them to marinade."

While Logan does that Rory plays with Gracie. For the rest of the afternoon Logan and Rory made sure Gracie went to sit on her toilet every fifteen minutes. At six Logan heads to the roof top deck to start grilling. Gracie goes with him to play with some of her toys that are out there.

"Are you okay over there baby?" Logan asks when he notices she's quiet.

"I wet." She tells him and he notices a wet spot in her pants.

"Oh honey I forgot to take you pee pee." Logan says taking her hand. "Come get cleaned up."

"Ucky." Gracie says.

"I know. Daddy's sorry he forgot to take you to go pee pee again." Logan says. "Ace where are you babe?" He calls when they enter the penthouse.

"I'm in the office." She calls out.

Hearing this Logan takes Gracie to Rory.

"Can you change her? She had an accident and the steak is on the grill."

"Yeah. Go go don't let dinner burn."

"Thanks." Logan says leaving to finish cooking.

"What were you doing with daddy?" Rory asks Gracie leading her to her room to change.

"I play with toys."

"Grandpa's coming for dinner tonight. He should be here soon."

"What for dinner?"

"Daddy is making steak and we're having corn and mash potatoes and I made a salad."

"Yummy."

"And for dessert we have chocolate cake." This causes Gracie to jump up and down. "All done my love." Rory say pulling Gracie's pants up.

Rory follows closely behind Gracie as she slowly makes her way down the stairs.

"I go with daddy." Gracie says walking over to the door the leads to where Logan is.

"Okay but remember no pee pee in your pants."

With Gracie upstairs with Logan Rory does some last minute tidying. At six-forty the bell rings.

"Hi Rory." Mitchum says when she opens the door.

"Hi Mitchum come in."

"This is a nice place you have." He says glancing at the pictures as he walks by.

"Thank you. Logan and Gracie are out on the rooftop deck." Rory says leading him there. "Hey you two look who's here."

"Hey dad." Logan says when her sees Mitchum.

"Hello son. Hi Gracie do you remember me?"

"You ganpa." Gracie says nodding her head.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you."

"I big girl."

"She started toilet training today." Logan says.

"Wow. How's she doing with that?"

"She's only had one accident." Rory tells him.

"I wasn't there much when you and Honor were potty trained but I heard she was easier."

"I heard girls were easier to train." Rory says.

"Come play." Gracie says taking Mitchum's hand and pulling him to her toys.

"He seems calm." Logan says as they watch him blow bubbles with Gracie. "This must be pod Mitchum."

"I wonder what he wants." Rory she as Logan wraps an arm around her. "Gracie come try pee pee again."

"I playing mama." Gracie tells Rory.

"I know you are honey and you can go back to playing after you try pee pee."

"Not yet." Gracie stubbornly replies.

"Go with mommy and I'll wait for you here." Mitchum tells Gracie.

"You sit hewr." Gracie says leading him to a chair. "I be back." When he sits she takes Rory's offered hand to use the bathroom.

"She certainly takes after you in that area." Mitchum says laughing at Gracie's orders.

"She has an opinion and likes to make it known." Logan says flipping the stakes. "Should I be preparing myself for your reason for being here?"

"I come in peace."

"Okay well care to tell me why you're here?"

"Let's wait for Rory to come back."

"I back ganpa." Gracie says running over to him. "Come." She says pulling his hand.

"Did you get anything out of him?" Rory asks him softly.

"Only that he comes in peace and he would talk about it when you came back." He tells her. "Did she go?"

"Yes. Are we eating out here or inside?"

"How about out here it's nice out."

"Okay. I'll bring up the rest of the food."

After Rory brings up the rest of dinner they sit down to eat. Rory and Logan were anxiously waiting for Mitchum to discuss the reason for him being there.

"I know you two have been dying to know my reason for being here." Mitchum starts startling Rory and Logan.

"Just a little bit." Rory admits.

"I had a bit of a health scare about a month ago. I thought I was having a heart attack but fortunately it turned out to be a bad case of heartburn." Mitchum says. "But it got me thinking and I know I wasn't there for you much when you were growing up and that's something I can't take back. I would like to be there for Gracie and be able to watch her grow up." He continues.

"I think that would be nice. I'm sure Gracie would love seeing you more." Rory says.

"How would you feel about letting her spend one day a week with me? I wouldn't be working that day. It would be a day for the two of us to do something special."

"I must say dad this was unexpected."

Logan looks over at Rory and the two have a silent conversation with each other.

"Ganpa help." Gracie says. Mitchum turns his attention to her and helps cut the piece of steak she was tying to eat.

"Dad we think it would be nice for you to spend time with Gracie."

"She deserves to get to know her grandparents on both sides." Rory adds. "What day were you thinking?"

"How about whichever day is the busiest for you at work?" He says. "And thank you for this."

"That's usually Thursday. We're rushing to make sure everything is ready for Friday when the magazine comes out."

"Thursday it is." Mitchum says. "How soon can we start?"

"I'm off for this week because of her toilet training. Depending on how this week goes Logan might take next week off." Rory explains. "So in two weeks possibly next week if she does good with her toilet training."

"We'll let you know for sure." Logan says.

"Okay."

"Daddy I done."

"Okay baby come try pee pee and then you can play for a little bit before it's time for your bath."

"Can ganpa wead my tory?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you ask him nicely he will."

"Ganpa please wead my night night tory?"

"Yes I'll read you a story." Mitchum says smiling at her cuteness.

While Logan takes Gracie to the bathroom starts to take the dishes down to the kitchen. Mitchum surprises her and helps carry stuff also.

"I just want to say thank you again. I know we never had the best relationship but I'm glad you're allowing me to be in Gracie's life."

"Gracie deserves to get to know you. I'm glad you want to spend time with her."

When everything is in the kitchen Rory goes to give Gracie a bath. Mitchum talks with Logan.

"I'm glad you want I spend time with Gracie. I'm still trying to convince myself there's no hidden agenda." Logan tells Mitchum honestly.

"I guess I can understand that considering how our relationship has been. But my intentions are to get to know my granddaughter better and hopefully get to have a better relationship with you and Rory."

"It might take some time but if your motives are truly genuine I'm willing to give it a try."

"That's all I ask."

"Ganpa I done." Gracie says running into the room in her pajamas and milk in hand.

"Can I have my good night kiss princess?" Logan asks.

Gracie goes over to him and climbs on his lap.

"Night night daddy I love you." She gives him a kiss on the lips and one on the tip of his nose.

"I love you too baby. Sweet dreams."

"Night night mommy." Gracie says moving over to Rory.

"Good night baby sweet dreams." Gracie gives Rory two kisses like she did with Logan.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby. I'll be here in the morning." Rory gives Gracie a hug before she slides off her lap and goes over to Mitchum.

Mitchum lifts Gracie into his arms and carries her up to her room.

"I have to get used to seeing him like this." Rory says of Mitchum's seeming 180 personality change.

"We both are." Logan says wrapping his arm around Rory as she rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

In Gracie's room she is sitting on Mitchum's lap drinking her milk as he reads to her. When she's done she slides from his lap.

"Are you okay?"

"Needa brush teeth." She tells him.

Her follows her to her bathroom and helps her. When she's done they pick up where they left off. Not long after Gracie is sleeping peacefully on Mitchum's lap.

"Everything okay dad?" Logan asks. He and Rory went to check on the two when Mitchum didn't come down after forty-five minutes.

"I'm just taking it all in. She's amazing. I regret not doing this with you and Honor when you were growing up. I was focusing on the wrong thing." He says looking down at Gracie when she moves to snuggle into his chest. "But that's what I was taught. The business came first. Dad's dad did it with him and his dad with him. I'm so glad to see you breaking the cycle."

"I'm glad she's getting to know you. By the way she did today I think you'll be able to take her next week. But if that changes I'll call you."

"Sounds good. Do you want me to come by the house to pick her up?"

"If you don't mind. That way she can sleep in if she's not up."

"That's fine." Mitchum says standing and gently placing the sleeping toddler in her bed. With a kiss to the forehead he stands and walks out of the room.

Rory and Logan give her another kiss and follow Mitchum out.

"I'm going to head home. I'll see you next Thursday."

"Bye dad."

"Good night Mitchum."

"What was that?" Logan asks after closing the door.

"I have no idea." Rory says stunned.


	20. Chapter 19: visiting Friends

"Mommy what you doing?" Gracie asks mid Wednesday morning.

"I'm packing your bag."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to visit Auntie Stephy and Savannah."

"Yeah. I like Vannah." Gracie says jumping up and down.

"I know you do baby. Go try pee pee so we can go." Gracie runs off to use the bathroom.

Gracie has been doing good with her toilet training. She doesn't have too many accidents and they mainly happen when she was playing and didn't want to stop. But since she doesn't like being dirty she mostly goes to the bathroom.

"I done mommy." Gracie tells Rory.

"Good job baby. Wash your hands."

After washing her hands Gracie puts on her shoes.

"I ready mommy."

In the garage Rory buckles Gracie in. They make the ten minute drive to Steph's and park.

"Hey you two." Steph says when she opens the door.

"Hi Steph." Rory gives her a hug.

"Hi Auntie Stephy." Gracie says holding her arms up.

"Hi beautiful." Steph says lifting Gracie up. Gracie gives Steph a kiss.

"Where Vannah?"

"She's sleeping. Want to go see her?"

"Yes."

"How are you doing?" Rory asks following the two.

"I'm great. The first week was rough but were working on getting her on a schedule."

"Petty." Gracie says looking at Savannah in the bassinet.

"She's grown since I've last seen her." Rory says. She smiles down at Savannah when she starts to squirm.

"She waking up."

"Can I?" Rory asks gesturing to Savannah.

"Of course you don't have to ask."

Rory gently lifts the baby into her arms. Savannah nuzzles her face into Rory's chest.

"I remember when Gracie used to do this when she was little."

"I a big girl." Gracie says proudly.

"Yes you are." Steph says tickling Gracie.

"You need to go try pee pee sweetie."

"I'll take her." Steph says since Rory is holding the baby.

Rory goes out to the living room with Savannah. As she wakes she starts rooting for food. Getting upset when she doesn't find any she starts to fuss.

"It's okay baby mommy is coming." Rory tells Savannah while rocking her.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" Steph asks coming back with Gracie.

"I think she's hungry."

"Come here baby. Auntie Rory doesn't have what you're looking for." Steph takes the fussy baby and gets comfortable on the sofa. She opens her top and Savannah latches on immediately.

"Mommy what Vannah doing?" Gracie asks scrunching her face.

"She's having her lunch." Rory tells her while running her hand through Gracie's hair.

"Oh. I go play." She tells Rory.

"Okay honey."

"How's she doing with the potty training?"

"She's doing so good. She doesn't have too many accidents."

"That's good. So...?"

"What?"

"Any plans on making Gracie a big sister?"

"We're tying so hopefully soon."

"Gracie'll be a good big sister."

"I like that our kids will get to grow up together." Rory says. "Did I tell you about Mitchum's visit?"

"No what happened?"

"He came for dinner on Monday. We were preparing ourselves for the worse. But he said he regrets not being the when Logan and Honor were growing up and he wants to be able to see Gracie grow up. He asked if she could spend one day a week with her."

"Wow. What did you tell him?"

"He's going to spend Thursdays with her."

"That's nice that he's trying."

"I know and Gracie loves being with him. She asked him to put her to bed that night."

"Aww. Maybe he's mellowed out in his old age."

"Mommy I hungry."

"Uncle Colin is bringing lunch." Steph tells Gracie. She fixes her shirt and puts Savannah over her shoulder to burp her.

"What Uncle Colin bringing?"

"He said he was getting some Chinese food and a special surprise for you."

"What prise?" Gracie asks excitedly.

"I don't know."

"I hold Vannah?"

"Of course come sit next to me." Steph tells Gracie. Gracie climbs up on to the couch and sits next to Steph. Steph places Savannah in Gracie's arms helping her hold the newborns head. Gracie holds Savannah for a few seconds before she is done.

"All done." Gracie says. She gives the baby a kiss and lets Steph take her.

"Come try pee pee again baby."

While Rory is taking Gracie to the bathroom Colin makes it home. He is holding the baby when they come back out.

"Uncle Colin." Gracie says running over to him. "Look." Gracie says pulling up her dress to show him her underwear.

"Wow what a big girl." Colin says. "Where's my kiss?"

"Hiding." Gracie says smiling.

"If I close my eyes will it come out?" Colin asks used to playing the game with Gracie.

"Yes." Colin closes his eye and when he does Gracie gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you cutie." He says smiling. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes."

"Hey Rory."

"Hi Colin."

Colin lays Savannah in her bouncy chair. When he does Gracie asks to be held.

"Lunch is here." Colin says leading everyone into the kitchen.

They have lunch together. Colin got a chocolate cupcake for Gracie. Rory left a little before Gracie's nap time so she would be at home. When Logan got home that evening Gracie told him all about her day.

"Gracie it's time for bed baby." Rory tells Gracie that night.

"Want daddy." She tells Rory.

"Okay. Can I have my goodnight kiss?"

"I love you mommy." Gracie says giving her a kiss.

"I love you too honey. Sweet dreams." Rory gives her a kiss. "I'll be.."

"Here in the morning." Gracie finishes.

"Ready princess?"

"Yes. Night night mommy." Gracie calls as Logan carries her to her room.

"Goodnight baby."

"Did you have fun at Auntie Steph's?" Logan asks when they enter her room.

"Yes. I hold Vannah." She tells him and takes her sippy cup from him.

"Such a big girl." He says rubbing a finger on her cheek.

"Uncle Colin got me chocolate cupcake." Gracie tells Logan.

"Yummy."

"Daddy?" Gracie says taking her cup from her mouth.

"Yes baby girl?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby so much. I'm so happy I get to be your daddy." He says kissing her on the cheek.

When Gracie finishes her milk she's brushes her teeth. Logan puts a pull-up on her for bedtime and Gracie climbs into bed.

"Daddy?" Gracie calls as he's walking out the door.

"Yes honey?"

"No go yet." She says.

"Do you want me to lay with you?"

"Yes." Gracie says. Most nights after cuddling while drinking her milk Gracie will go to sleep by herself after brushing her teeth. Some nights she wants a little extra cuddle and Rory or Logan will lay in bed with her until she falls asleep.

Logan eases his self on the small toddler bed and Gracie moves to lay her head on his chest. The rhythm of his heartbeat and him running his hand through her hair lulls her to sleep.

When he's sure she's in a deep sleep Logan slowly eases out of her bed. He covers her with the blanket and leaves a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey. I thought you fell asleep in there."

"She wanted some extra cuddle time." Logan says joining her on the sofa.

"I love how affectionate and cuddly she is." Rory says. "She's so good with Savannah."

"I can't wait to see her with her little brother or sister." He says. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing. I was just channel surfing and stopped here when you come out."

"What are those fools doing?" Logan asks as the people on the tv are making howling noises in the pitch dark.

"Finding Bigfoot." Rory reads after hitting the info button on the remote.

"This proves it. They really will make a tv show out of anything."

"Is he serious? That sounded like one of the coyotes that just finishes howling." Rory says after the guy says the howl he heard was a Bigfoot response. "This is ridiculous."

"You do know you can change the channel babe?" Logan says in a teasing voice.

"Hush you. I want to see if they find him." Rory says quieting Logan.

"I can't believe you've been pulled in." Logan says as Rory hushes him again. "I'm going to take a shower." He says kissing her temple and heading upstairs.

"Have fun." Rory calls absentmindedly.

* * *

"You're still watching this?" Logan asks when he comes back down thirty minutes later.

"It's a marathon they're in New York now." She says her eyes not straying from the tv.

Logan sits in the sofa and pulls Rory to lay with him.

"I can't believe you're watching this."

"I can't believe you're watching this." Rory mocks.

"Well I want to spend time with my wife and if it means watching this nonsense then so be it." He says in a teasing voice.

"I love you Logan."

"I love you to babe."

* * *

I have nothing against the show Finding Bigfoot I actually find it quite entertaining. Review I like to know what you're thinking.


	21. Chapter 20: My Day With Grandpa

Second Week of March

"Guess who you get to play with tomorrow?" Logan asks Gracie when he was putting her to bed a week later.

"Uncle Finny?"

"Nope."

"Grandma?"

"No."

"Anutie Stephy and Vannah?"

"No."

"I no know." Gracie says tired of guessing.

"Grandpa is coming tomorrow. He said he's taking you somewhere special."

"I like playing wif grandpa."

"I know you do."

"Daddy where mommy?"

"Mommy had to work a little late tonight."

"Why?"

"Because something happened with one of the servers and all the work got lost."

"Want to say night night to mommy."

"We can call her sweetie." Logan says pulling out his phone.

"Hey is everything okay?" Rory asks answering her phone.

"Everything's fine Ace. Gracie wants to say goodnight."

"Mommy?"

"Hi baby."

"When you coming home?"

"I'll be there soon baby."

"Night night mommy."

"Goodnight baby. When I get home I'll go give you a kiss."

"K mommy. I love you." Gracie hands the phone back to Logan.

"When are you leaving?"

"Within the next fifteen minutes."

"Ok. I'll see you then. Did you eat?"

"Yes we ordered dinner."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you when I get home."

When he ends the call he tucks Gracie in and goes downstairs.

* * *

"Hey." Rory says when she walks in twenty minutes later.

"Hey I thought you were going to be longer." Logan says giving her a kiss.

"Whatever was going on with the server it restarted itself. And miraculously all of the work was there. I had everyone email their work to their personal emails and tomorrow we'll go through to make sure everything is there."

"I would have stayed." Logan says.

"It's fine. Is she sleeping?"

"I think so she's be quiet for a while now."

"Mommy." They hear Gracie calling.

"I guess that answers my question." Rory says standing. "I'll be back."

"Mommy." Gracie calls again.

"Hi baby." Rory says when she sees Gracie standing at the gate blocking the top of the stairs with her blanket.

"I missed you mommy." Gracie says holding up her arms.

"I missed you too baby." Rory lifts her up and gives her a kiss. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I want you." She says laying her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Okay we can cuddle downstairs." Downstairs Rory sits with Gracie.

"Night night mommy." Gracie says leaning up to give her a kiss.

"Goodnight angel."

Gracie straddles Rory's lap and rests her head on her chest.

"Did you tell her who she's going with tomorrow?"

"Yes she's excited."

"Where's he taking her?"

"The aquarium." Logan answers. "I reminded him he has to remember to take her to the bathroom."

"Perfect." Rory looks down at Gracie who has Rory's shirt bunched up in her hand. "Just give in sleepy baby." Rory says to Gracie who was struggling to keep her eyes open. Rory gently runs her hand down Gracie's face. With a content sigh Gracie closes her eyes and relaxes in Rory's arms letting sleep overtake her.

"He's going to bring her back after dinner."

"We need to leave a car seat for him."

"No he went out and brought one and a stroller."

"Are you serious?" Rory asks shocked.

"Very, he's excited for tomorrow. I've never seen him like this before."

"It's cute. I'm going to put her in bed and take a shower."

* * *

The next morning Rory and Logan are up getting ready for work. Gracie having just woke up made her way to her parents room and was laying in their bed having her milk.

When she finishes her milk Gracie slides from the bed and goes to the bathroom where Rory is doing her makeup.

"Hi mommy."

"Good morning honey." Rory smiles. "Grandpa will be here soon. You need to go pee pee and get dressed."

Gracie pulls off her pajama bottoms and pull-up. She sits on the potty they have for her in their bathroom. After going she wipes herself and with Rory's help washes her hands. Logan comes up and takes her to get dressed. He dresses her in the cute boho top, embroidered jeans, and her Mini Melissa Mary Janes that Rory laid out. Gracie sat while Rory put her hair in two pigtail braids.

"Breakfast is ready. I made bacon and eggs."

"I want oatmeal please daddy." Gracie says.

"What kind? We have apple cinnamon, blueberry, and strawberry."

"Apple." She tells him with a smile.

"Okay."

Gracie goes down with Logan while Rory finishes getting ready. By the time Gracie's oatmeal is ready and cooled down Rory is ready and they all eat breakfast together.

"You need to remember to go pee pee when you're with grandpa today." Logan reminds his daughter. Gracie has done really well with her potty training. They still have to remind her to go but sometimes she tells them when she has to go.

"Okay daddy." She says. "When grandpa coming?"

"He's on his way now baby." Rory tells her.

"What you and daddy do?"

"We have to go to work while you have fun with grandpa."

They finish their breakfast and Rory takes Gracie to clean her face and use the bathroom. Rory checks Gracie's bag to make sure there's enough underwear and clothes in case of any accidents. At seven-forty the doorbell rings.

"Hi dad." Logan says answering the door.

"Good morning son." Mitchum says entering the penthouse when Logan steps aside.

"Gracie'll be down in a minute she went to use the bathroom."

"Okay. What time does she normally take her nap?"

"Usually at 12:30 after she has lunch. She likes to have her milk when she's going to sleep and when she wakes up. She might not nap today since she's excited to be going with you. It's okay if she doesn't well just put her to bed early tonight."

"Granpa." Gracie says running to him.

"Good morning Gracie." He says lifting her up.

"I play wif you today "

"We're going to have lots of fun."

"I happy." Gracie says giving him a hug.

"Good morning Mitchum." Rory says when she makes it to the room.

"Good morning Rory."

"I put her bag is by the door. There's extra clothes, some snacks, her sippy cup, and milk. Her blanket that she likes to cuddle with is in there too. If she naps there's a pull-up in there for you to put on her."

"Go bye-bye." Gracie says ready to leave.

"In a minute sweetie." Mitchum tells Gracie. "Is she allergic to anything?

"No but she doesn't like peas." Logan says smirking.

"Smart girl." Mitchum says.

"There's a foldable toilet seat in her bag for when you take her while out." Rory tells Mitchum.

"Okay."

"Come try pee pee one more time baby." Logan says taking her from Mitchum.

"He's matured so much." Mitchum says to Rory she Logan walks away."

"I know. He's so good with her."

"It's nice to see him so happy."

Gracie comes running back into the room and heads straight for Mitchum.

"Bye-bye mommy." Gracie says waving.

"We'll walk out with you." Logan says.

At Mitchum's car Rory and Logan say their good byes to Gracie.

"Alright honey you be a good girl for grandpa and I'll see you tonight." Rory says giving her a hug and kiss.

"Bye baby have fun with grandpa. I'll see you tonight." Logan says giving her a kiss.

"Bye-bye. I love you." Gracie says.

"I love you too." Rory and Logan say together.

Logan buckles Gracie in and closes the door.

"We'll see you tonight dad."

"Bye Rory, Logan. Have a good day at work."

The young parents watch Mitchum and Gracie drive off before getting in the car themselves to go to work.

* * *

"Granpa where we going?"

"We're going to the aquarium to see the fish."

"Nemo?"

"Yes there's Nemo fish there and big whales and dolphins."

"Wow." Gracie says.

When the get to the aquarium Mitchum parks the car. He gets out the stroller. Once it is open he puts Gracie's bag on the bottom and takes her out.

"Granpa I walk." Gracie says when he tries to put her in the stroller.

"You can walk when we get inside but right now I need you to sit in your stroller."

"Okay."

Mitchum walks them to the entrance of the aquarium. He speaks with the lady at the window and is directed inside. He has a private tour set up, Gracie would get to get up close with some of the animals. Included in the tour Gracie will get to see the penguins and touch them as well as the dolphins.

"Granpa pee pee." Gracie tells him.

"Okay." Mitchum says looking around for a bathroom.

"There's a family bathroom just around this corner." The guide Jeremy tells Mitchum.

"Thank you."

Once Gracie uses the bathroom their tour starts. They are first shown the various tanks and told about the fish. Gracie really liked the Nemo tank.

"Granpa look." Gracie says pointing to one of the fish.

"I see." He says picking her up to get a better view. "Are you ready to see the penguins?"

"Yes." She says wiggling from his arms. She follows the guide to where the penguins are.

Inside Jeremy shows Gracie where to sit while the staff brings out a penguin. The trainer tells them a little about the penguin and then lets Gracie pet it. Mitchum takes pictures to send to Rory and Logan.

Next they go to the dolphin harbor. Gracie pets the dolphin and then gives it a kiss. Mitchum takes more pictures. Gracie also gets to feed the dolphins fish.

They get to watch the trainers with the killer whales. Due to safety reasons Gracie isn't allowed to get close to them.

At eleven they stop so Gracie can have a snack. They stay at the aquarium until 1:30. He takes Gracie out for lunch. He knew the chef at the restaurant so he made Gracie whatever she wanted. She asked for macaroni and cheese.

"Granpa I sleepy." Gracie says holding her arms out for him to hold her.

Mitchum takes her from the booster seat and places her on his lap.

"My blankie and milk." Gracie asks.

Mitchum gives Gracie her blanket and milk. She lays back in his arms and drinks it. When he sees she is going to sleep he takes her to the bathroom and puts her pull-up on.

Back at the table Gracie finishes the rest of her milk. When Shira found out Mitchum was spending the day with Gracie she demanded to have lunch with them. After checking with Logan he agreed to meet her.

"She's sleeping?" Shira asks when she is shown to the table.

"She skipped her nap and had a busy day. I wasn't going to force her to stay awake."

"I'm just saying I would have liked for her to be awake the first time I met her." Shira says looking at the sleeping toddler.

"Well you had the opportunity to meet her when we were invited to the wedding which you refused to attend and when I went to have dinner with them last week but again you refused."

"Because I don't approve of that gold digger." Shira snips.

"You need to watch your mouth. That is her mother you're talking about."

"That scandal isn't her mother and she doesn't belong in our world. I just hope Logan comes to his senses before they do have a child together."

"That is enough Shira. I will not let you continue to bad mouth her mother especially with her here. Rory sacrificed a lot to take care of her when Liv left Gracie. If you would take the time and remove the stick you would see just how much Rory loves and cares for Gracie." Mitchum looks down at Gracie when she lets out a whine.

"I just want what's best for him."

"Then you obviously don't know your son. It took me a while to realize this but Rory is the best thing that's happened to him. I've never seen him so happy. He's matured so much and is so responsible." Mitchum says.

"He can do so much better. She wants to work, she is working. He needs someone to take care of things in the house."

"No he needs someone to complement him and to challenge him. That's exactly what Rory does."

"I'm sure the Fallon girl would love to raise Gracie and be with Logan."

"That's enough Shira. You better not do anything to cause trouble for them." Mitchum says raising his voice slightly.

"Granpa." Gracie says after being woken by Mitchum.

"Hi sweetie. Sorry I woke you."

"Who that?" She asks looking at Shira.

"That's you grandma."

"That not grandma." Gracie says shaking her head. "Grandma has my hair." Gracie says referring to her brunette hair.

"You have two grandmas. This is your daddy's mommy." He tries to explain to the toddler. "Can you say hi?"

"No." Gracie says covering her face with the blanket.

"Whats wrong?"

"Her scary." Gracie says. "Mean eyes."

"Come here Gracie." Shira says her voice firm.

"No want." Gracie says. "Mommy I want mommy." Gracie cries.

"Look what you've done Shira." He says standing with Gracie. "We'll be back."

"I want mommy." Gracie cries.

"Do you want to call her on the phone?"

"No want to see mommy." Gracie cries.

"Okay, okay we'll go see her. We have to get your bag and then well go."

Mitchum walks them back to the table and gathers their things.

"Where are you going?" Shira demands.

"I'm taking her to see Rory."

"Why?"

"Because she's crying for her." He says while Gracie hides her face in Mitchum's neck. "I'll see you at home."

"I no like udder grandma." Gracie says when they are in the car.

"It's okay sweetie."

"Yay mommy!" Gracie says when she sees her parents office building.

He parks the car and carries Gracie up. Once inside Gracie wiggles from his arms and makes a beeline for Rory's office.

"Mommy." Gracie calls walking through the cracked door.

"Hi honey this is a nice surprise." She says picking her up. "Why were you crying baby?" Rory asks when she sees Gracie's red eyes.

"Udder grandma scary."

"It's okay baby." Rory says hugging Gracie. She knew they were meeting Shira for lunch and she was hoping it would go okay.

"Hi Rory." Mitchum says once he makes it to her office.

"Hi. Thanks for the pictures. It looked like she had a lot of fun."

"She did."

"How'd lunch go?"

"It was great until Shira got there. She got upset that she was sleeping. And when she did wake up she was afraid of her. She was crying for you so we stopped by for a visit."

"Did you have fun with grandpa?"

"Yes. I see lotta fishes." Gracie says spreading her arms out. "And big dophin." Gracie tells her. "I touch it."

"I know grandpa sent me pictures." Rory says giving her a kiss. "No pee pee in your pants?"

"No I use the tolet."

"She still has her diaper on from her nap. I forgot to take it off."

"Good job baby." Rory smiles. "Do you want to go see daddy?"

"Yes." Gracie wiggles out of Rory's arms and runs to Logan's office.

"She certainly knows her way around."

"Sometimes I think she knows how to get around better than me." Rory jokes following after Gracie.

"Daddy." They hear Gracie say. "I missed you." She tells him.

"Hey princess. What are you doing here?" He asks surprised.

"I missed mommy and you." She tells him.

"Did you have fun with grandpa?"

"Yes I see the fishes."

"Why were you crying?" He asks lightly running a finger under her puffy eyes.

"Acause the udder granma scary." She tells him and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Hey dad. How'd it go today?"

"We had fun. She's amazing."

"Thanks for the pictures." Logan tells him. "Did she nap?"

"Yes but it was only for twenty minutes."

"She'll sleep good tonight." Logan says. "Do you want a tour?"

"I would love one."

Logan and Rory show Mitchum around. They introduce him to the staff in the various departments.

"I'm proud of you Logan. You've done a good job."

"Thank you dad." He says. "Are you going to go back with grandpa honey?"

"No udder grandma?"

"No she went home." Mitchum assures.

"Okay." Gracie says nodding her head.

"What happened with her?"

"When your mother met with us for lunch Gracie had fallen asleep. Your mother was upset. We exchanged some words and Gracie was woken up. When she saw your mother she was scared and said she had mean eyes." Mitchum explains. "She wouldn't even say hi to her."

"Yeah she can get like that. She gets I guess you would call a vibe from certain people and won't talk to them or look at them. There's a few people here that she's like that with and she avoids them like the plague." Logan tells him.

"They do say kids and dogs are good judges of character."

"What are you two going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm not sure now. It looks like she's going to finish her nap."

"Why don't you go visit Honor? She called earlier wanting to see Gracie." Logan suggest knowing Mitchum had a soft spot for his little girl.

"See Auntie Honor." Gracie says.

Mitchum hangs around for a few more minutes and then he takes Gracie to Honors. Gracie ends up crawling on Honor's lap and going to sleep. They ended up staying for dinner before Mitchum took Gracie home.

* * *

So the next chapter is a really good one to the Huntzberger family. If I get lets say ten reviews I'll post that chapter today. It's ready and waiting to be posted. So let me know how much you want to read it. Enjoy.


	22. Chapter 21: Sick?

May 2012

It has been two months since Gracie started spending Thursdays with Mitchum. She looks forward to spending time with him every week. She is still afraid of Shira and Mitchum is leaving it up to Rory and Logan to decide how to deal with that.

"Ace babe it's time to get up." Logan tells Rory Tuesday morning.

"Five more minutes." She says rolling away from him.

"Babe we have to leave in twenty minutes. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired and my stomach is bothering me."

"Stay home and rest I'll take Gracie with me."

"Is she already up?"

"No she's still sleeping."

"Leave her here she can sleep in today."

"Okay I'm going to go then." Logan says. "I love you. Call if you need anything." He says giving her a kiss.

"I love you too."

Rory drifts back off to sleep before waking thirty minutes later and running to the bathroom. She makes it just in time to empty her stomach into the toilet.

Rinsing her mouth she tries to think what she ate wondering if she has a case of food poisoning. Looking at the date she realizes she hasn't had her period and looks through her planner to see the last time she had one.

"Oh my gosh." She says excited.

She busies herself around the penthouse anxiously waiting for the doctors to open. As soon as the clock strikes nine she calls and is able to schedule an appointment for the late morning.

"Gracie go get your shoes baby mommy needs to go to the doctor."

"Why?"

"Because I have a bellyache and the doctor is going to find out why." She tells her daughter following her up to her room. "Go try pee pee." Rory instructs after Gracie puts on her shoes.

With bags in hand the duo head out. At the doctors office Gracie sits on Rory's lap while she reads to her.

"Mrs. Huntzberger." The nurse calls.

Rory stands with Gracie and follows the nurse to the back.

"I need to take your weight." She tells Rory.

Rory puts Gracie and the bags down and steps on the scale. After being weighed she is taken to her room. Her temperature and blood pressure is taken.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse says before leaving.

Gracie walks around the small room looking at various things. She quickly makes her way over to Rory when the doctor walks in.

"Good morning Rory." She greets. "Good morning Gracie."

"Hi." Gracie says shyly.

"Good morning thank you for seeing me today."

"No problem. What brings you in?"

"I think I'm pregnant, I just want to confirm."

"Okay. We can do that with a blood test. I can put a rush on it and we'll know within the hour."

"That'd be great. Thank you."

"Okay I'll send Sandra in to take your blood."

"Thank you."

When the doctor leaves Gracie slides from Rory's lap and peaks out the door. When she sees the nurse heading towards her she runs back over to Rory.

"What are you doing silly girl?" Rory asks laughing.

When the nurse comes in she gets everything ready to draw Rory's blood. Rory gives Gracie her phone and puts Mickey Mouse on to distract her from what was going on.

After Rory's blood is drawn Rory and Gracie go out to the front.

"The doctor will call you with the results in an hour. Have a good day."

"Thank you."

After leaving the doctors Rory heads home. Gracie eats lunch and is put down for a nap.

"Hello." Rory answers her phone.

"Hi may I speak with Rory."

"This is her."

"Hi Rory this is Dr. Roberts how are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you."

"Your results are in."

"Yes."

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

"Thank you." Rory says excitedly.

"You need to schedule an appointment with you OBGYN."

"Thank you doctor. Have a good day."

"You're welcome have a good day."

Rory hangs up the phone smiling and rests her hand on her stomach. When she hears Gracie calling an hour later she goes to get her.

"Hi baby did you have a good nap?"

"I sleep good." Gracie says letting out a yawn.

"Good. Guess what?" Rory says excitedly.

"What?" Gracie asks.

"Remember when Auntie Steph's belly got big and then Savannah came out?" Rory asks as she gives Gracie her milk and sits down.

"Yes she have a big belly." Gracie says nodding.

"Mommy has a baby in her belly now." Rory told Gracie.

"Baby dare now?" Gracie asks touching Rory's stomach.

"Yes the baby is there now but it's very little."

"You belly get big?"

"My belly is going to get big like Auntie Steph's did."

"I happy." Gracie says hugging Rory. "What baby name?"

"I don't know yet. Mommy and daddy will talk about it later." She tells Gracie. "We need to go to the store to get something so we can tell daddy about the baby."

They to a child's clothing store and find what Rory was looking for. She got Gracie a shirt that says 'Future Big Sister.' Her plan is to send Gracie out wearing it when Logan comes home. She would set up a camera to record his reaction.

"I hold baby mommy?"

"You can hold the baby and be mommy and daddy's big helper." Rory says knowing Gracie loves helping.

"Yay!" Gracie cheers.

For dinner Rory orders from Logan's favorite restaurants. Gracie was already wearing her shirt and was in her playroom. Rory talked to Logan on the phone and he was almost home.

"Hey Ace are you feeling better?" Logan asks when he walks in the door and finds her sitting on he soft.

"Much." She smiles.

"Where's the munchkin?"

"She's playing. Wait here she's been dying to show you the shirt she got today." Rory says standing to get Gracie. On the way to the playroom Rory hits the record button on the camera.

"Daddy!" Gracie exclaims running to him. "Look daddy." She says pointing to her shirt.

Logan adjusts Gracie's shirt that got bunched up when he picked her up so he could look at it.

"It's cute." Looking at the picture. As he reads the words his facial expression changes. "Future Big Sister." He reads looking to Rory. Seeing her nod he smiles and quickly makes his way over to her. "Are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor earlier." She smiles.

"Oh Ace I'm so happy." He says pulling her in for a kiss. "I can't believe our baby is in there." He says placing his free hand on her stomach.

"Mommy belly get big daddy." Gracie tells Logan.

"Mommy's going to look beautiful."

"I have an appointment with my OBGYN on Thursday at 10. Can you make it?"

"Of course I can." He smiles. "Who else knows?"

"Just us. I want to wait to make sure everything is okay."

Gracie wiggles from Logan's arms to go play. He pulls Rory into a hug.

"I can't wait to meet this baby." He says giving her a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ace so much."

"I ordered dinner from your favorite restaurant."

Logan and Rory head to the dinning room for dinner calling Gracie as they pass.

* * *

Thursday morning shortly after 9:30 Rory and Logan leave the office to go to the doctor. After signing in they take a seat and wait to be called.

"Lorelai Huntzberger."

Rory stands and Logan follows her to one of the rooms.

"There's a gown for you to change into and the doctor will be with you in a bit." The nurse leaves closing the door.

Logan takes Rory's hand when she sits next to him after changing. After a few minutes when they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rory calls.

"Hello Rory. It's good to see you."

"Hi. This is my husband Logan."

"Nice to meet you." Logan shakes the doctors hand.

"Likewise." The doctor says. "How's Gracie doing?"

"She's great. We just finished potty training her. And now she excited about becoming a big sister."

"That's good to hear." She smiles. "Do you have any guesses as to how far along you are?"

"I'm thinking at least three months."

"Seriously?" Logan asks shocked.

"Yeah with so much going on I guess I didn't realize I missed my period."

"Okay well let's get started." The doctor has Rory lay back and she examines her. "Now comes the fun part, time to see your baby."

The ultrasound machine is set up and the doctor puts the gel on her stomach and moves the wand around.

"There your baby. Here's your baby's head." She says pointing at the screen. "These are the arms and legs." She points to each. "You're a little over three months. Everything is developing normal. I would say you're due around Thanksgiving."

"Wow." Rory says looking at the image of her baby.

"I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins to take once a day." She says. "And that is the heartbeat." She says as the sound fills the room.

"That's our baby Ace." Logan says giving her a kiss.

They get copies of the ultrasound and Rory schedules her next appointment.

"Can we drive down to tell mom?"

"Sure let me just call dad to see if he doesn't mind keeping Gracie a little longer today."

Mitchum was fine with keeping Gracie longer. Rory and Logan headed to Stars Hollow. On the way Rory called to see where Lorelai was. They pull up at the inn and make their way inside.

"Hey mom." Rory says when she sees Lorelai at the front desk.

"Hey you. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She asks giving her a hug.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Hi Lorelai."

"Hey Logan. So what brings you down here and where is my grandbaby?"

"Can we talk in your office and she is with Mitchum." Rory says already walking towards Lorelai's office.

"Okay why are we in here?" Lorelai asks.

"We wanted to give you this."'Rory says handing Lorelai one of the ultrasound pictures.

"Who's is this?" She asks. "Lorelai Huntzberger." She reads off the top. "12 weeks." She continues to read. "Are you serious?" Lorelai asks excitedly after putting the pieces together.

"We just came from the doctor." Logan tells her.

"Congratulations Hun." Lorelai says pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks mom."

"Congratulations Logan." She says also giving him a hug.

"Thank you Lorelai."

"Does Gracie know?"

"I told her yesterday. She's excited but I don't think she realizes that the baby will be there 24/7 and not just come for an occasional visit like with Savannah."

"She'll be great with the baby." Lorelai says smiling. "How are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

"I can't complain. I wasn't feeling too good yesterday morning I ended up staying home and that's when I found out about little no name." Rory explains.

"You just found out?" Lorelai asks shocked.

"Yes I guess with everything we had going on I didn't realize until now."

"Wow. Who else knows?"

"You and Gracie." Logan tells her.

"I wish she came with you."

"I know but she loves her grandpa day and we didn't want to cut it short." Logan says. "How about we bring her for the weekend?"

"Deal. Can you stay for lunch?"

"Luke's?" Rory asks.

They have lunch at Luke's. Rory takes Luke upstairs to tell him the news and he gives her a hug. They hang around Stars Hollow for a few hours before heading home to get Gracie.

The next evening they return with Gracie. Rory and Logan stay the night leaving Saturday afternoon. On Sunday Lorelai and Luke take her back home.

* * *

Yay she's pregnant! Gracie's going to be a big sister. Review, review, review. Who knows maybe I'll post one more chapter today. ;)


	23. Chapter 22: Boy or Girl

July 2012-Five Months

It has been two months since Rory found out she was pregnant. Today they were going to find out the sex of the baby. When they tried a few weeks ago the baby was camera shy.

"Where we going daddy?" Gracie asks from her chair in the car.

"We're going to see the baby."

"Baby in mommy belly?"

"Yes the doctor is going to show us the baby."

"Okay." Gracie says.

To help prepare Gracie for having a baby in the house Rory and Logan have watched Savannah a few evenings while Steph and Colin went out for dinner. Gracie seems to be okay sharing the attention but she also knows that Savannah eventually goes home and she has her parents to herself again.

"Ready princess?" Logan asks taking her out of the car.

"Yes."

Logan carries Gracie and holds Rory's hand. Inside Rory signs in and sits down next to Logan and Gracie. She runs her hand over her small bump.

"I think a boy would be nice." Rory says."One of each would be nice."

"A boy would be nice but another little girl would be just as good."

"I don't care what it is as long as it's healthy."

"A healthy baby is my main wish boy or girl doesn't matter."

When Rory is called to the back Logan waits with Gracie while Rory is examined. When it's time for the ultrasound he's goes back with Gracie.

"Look honey there's the baby."

"Wow. Baby sleeping?"

"I don't know."

"The baby is now 10 inches long and almost a full pound. You should be feeling movement soon. Everything is developing right on time. Are you ready to see if your little one will reveal itself to us?"

"Yes." Gracie says not really understanding the question.

"Here's the face. Looks like the baby is awake." The doctor says as she moves the wand down. "Alright it is very clear what you're having. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Rory says.

"Congratulations it's a boy."

"A mini Logan." Rory says smiling.

"Hopefully only in the looks and not the personality." Logan says.

"Gracie you're going to have a baby brother." Rory tells Gracie who is staring in awe at the image on the screen.

"That baby in you belly?" Gracie asks.

"Yes baby." Rory says.

"See baby in my belly?" Gracie asks lifting up her shirt.

"Oh honey you don't have one in your belly."

"And there better not be one for a very, very long time." Logan says his protective side coming out.

"I've printed some pictures for you and I'll see you on your next visit." The doctor says leaving the room.

Rory cleans her stomach off and the trio go out to the front. She schedules her next appointment and they leave.

"Any ideas for names?" Logan asks when they are in the car.

"Something that goes with James as a middle name."

"Bentley?" Logan suggest.

"Bentley James Huntzberger." Rory says. "That's an option. I'm ready for lunch."

"What do you want?"

"Baby wants Luke's."

"Baby or mommy?"

"Gracie do you want to go see grandma and papa?" Rory asks.

"Yes!" Gracie exclaims kicking her feet.

"Maybe I'll finally have someone to be on my side." Logan says.

"We'll convert him to our side." Rory says taking Logan's hand into hers as her drives.

Two hours later they pull up in front of Luke's. Rory takes Gracie who fell asleep on the ride out.

"Hi mom." Rory say walking into Luke's.

"Hi Hun. What brings you here?" Lorelai asks as Rory takes a seat maneuvering Gracie to straddle her lap Gracie's back curving around her bump.

"We just came from the doctors."

"Boy or girl?" Lorelai asks excitedly.

"Boy." Logan smiles.

"One of each." Lorelai smiles. "Any ideas for names?"

"Right now were liking Bentley James. But it's not set in stone."

"That's cute."

"What can I get you?" Luke asks coming to the table.

"Burger, fries and coffee." Rory says.

"Turkey burger, baked fires and orange juice." Luke says changing Rory's order.

Logan orders and Luke goes to kitchen to make their food. While the three are talking Gracie wakes up.

"Hi baby." Rory says giving her a kiss. Gracie rubs her face into Rory's chest. "Do you need to go pee pee?"

"No." Gracie says. She takes her milk from Logan and drinks it while closing her eyes.

Rory runs her hand through Gracie's hair while she drinks her milk.

"Thanks Luke." Rory says when he sets her food down in font of her.

"Your welcome." He says. "Hi sweetie." He says bending to give Gracie a kiss. "Do you want me to make her something?"

"Not yet." Logan says. "She just woke up and won't want anything."

"Tell papa who mommy has in her belly." Rory tells Gracie.

"Baby brotder."

"It's a boy?"

"Yes." Rory says smiling.

"Pee pee mommy."

"I'll take you baby." Logan says lifting her from Rory's lap.

* * *

Two weeks later Rory, Logan, and Gracie are on their way to Honor and Josh's for dinner.

"Auntie Honor." Gracie says when they pull up in front of her building.

They walk through the lobby and Gracie runs to the elevator. She jumps trying to push the button.

"Daddy help." She says.

Smiling Logan lifts Gracie so she could push the button.

"Does Auntie Honor have ice cream daddy?" She asks when they step into the elevator.

"I don't know baby you have to ask her."

Once the elevator reaches Honor's floor and the door opens Gracie runs out. She knocks at Honor's door.

"Hi beautiful." Honor says when she opens the door. She picks Gracie up and Gracie gives her a kiss. "Thank you sweetie. I've missed you." Honor gives her a hug.

"Do you have ice cream Auntie Honor?" Gracie asks knowing whenever she visits Honor always gives her ice cream.

"Of course I do."

"Hi Uncle Josh." Gracie says leaning for him to take her. When he does she gives him a kiss.

"Rory you look so pretty." Honor says. "Did you find out what you're having?" She asks leading them to sit.

"Yes. Gracie tell Auntie Honor who's in mommy's belly." Logan tells his daughter.

"Baby brotder."

"Oh a boy. And they'll be almost three years apart like us." Honor says happily.

"I love the relationship between you and Logan. I hope Gracie and little no name are close like the two of you."

"You know when he was little and it would rain Logan would climb in my bed to sleep."

"Aww little Logan was afraid of the rain." Rory teases.

"How are things going with dad?" Honor questions glad that their relationship seems to be doing better.

"They're going good. Gracie loves her grandpa days as she calls them. And every week dad has something special planned for them to do." Logan tells her.

"It's cute seeing him with Gracie. He's a different person."

"What about mom?"

"She's afraid of mom. She tells us the udder grandma is scary." Logan tells her. "She's seen her once with dad and once with me and wouldn't even look at her."

"How'd mom take that?"

"She's upset and annoyed. But she doesn't realize Gracie picks up on that which makes the situation worse."

"Poor baby." Honor says glancing at Gracie who was playing with Josh. "Have you felt my nephew move yet?"

"No but the doctor said I should be feeling him soon."

"How exciting. Do you have a name picked out?"

"We know for sure we want James for the middle name. The first name is still to be decided. We like Bentley but were still deciding."

"Bentley is cute and it's a name that not a lot of other kids will have."

"That's what were looking for."

"Wesley, Sawyer, Channing are cute too."

"I like those too." Rory says.

"Mommy I hungry." Gracie says climbing on Rory's lap.

"Dinner is ready. We're having pot roast." Honor says.

"Yummy." Gracie says rubbing her stomach.

They go to eat dinner and when they are finished Gracie has her ice cream. Rory packed her pajamas so after she was done eating her ice cream Logan takes Gracie to clean her up and change her clothes.

"I love watching Logan with her. She has him wrapped around her finger." Honor says of her little brother.

"I know and he loves it."

"Night night Uncle Josh." Gracie says when she comes back to the living room.

"Goodnight Gracie." He says giving her a kiss.

"Night night Auntie Honor."

"Goodnight baby. I love you." Honor says.

"I love you daddy." Gracie tells Logan and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too baby. Sweet dreams." He gives her a hug. "I'll bring your milk."

"Goodnight baby girl I love you so much." Rory tells Gracie when she climbs to straddle her lap.

"I love you mommy. Night night." Gracie says giving her a kiss.

"Sweet dreams baby. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night night baby brotder." Gracie says giving Rory's stomach a kiss.

Logan hands Gracie her milk and she drinks it laying on Rory.

"Aww." Honor says.

"Every since I started showing she's been wanting me to put her to sleep. She says she's going night night with her baby brother." Rory tells honor.

"How cute." Honor smiles.

"So are there any sounds of pitter pattering feet in your future?" Logan asks Honor.

"Possibly." Honor answers. "If they're as good as Gracie is."

"She may seem perfect but she still has her moments." Logan tells Honor.

"That's just her showing the Logan side of her." Honor says. "You're in trouble if your little boy is anything like you were pre-Rory." Honor teases.

"Please don't jinx me. I don't think I could survive having a Logan clone." Rory says. "One is enough."

"Very funny." Logan says rolling his eyes. He takes Gracie's empty sippy cup from her.

* * *

A few nights later Rory and Logan are in their bed sleeping. It is well after midnight when something causes Rory to wake. She lays in bed trying to figure out what woke her she feels something poking her stomach. Smiling she places her hand on her stomach as she feels it again. Her little boy is kicking.

"Logan." Rory says shaking him. "Logan wake up."

"What's wrong Ace?"

"Give me your hand." She says taking it. "Do you feel that?" Rory asks as the baby kicks again.

"Is that?" Logan says as the baby kick again.

"That's our baby." Rory says smiling.

"That's amazing Ace." He says giving her a kiss. "Is this the first time you've felt him?"

"I've felt little ones for a couple of days but this is the first time they've been this strong."

"I love you so much Ace." He says giving her another kiss.

"I love you too. I can't wait to meet this little boy." She says placing her hand over his.

The two slowly drift off to the feel of their son kicking their hand.

* * *

Thoughts?


	24. Chapter 23: Tantrums and Dance

August 2012-Six months

"No!" Gracie yells at Rory.

It is Friday evening and Gracie is in the middle of a temper tantrum. Rory took Gracie with her to get some things for the baby and then the grocery store when she saw a candy that she wanted. Rory explained to her that she couldn't get the candy because she might choke. Gracie didn't like that answer and threw herself on the floor. Rory lifted the screaming toddler into the cart and went to pay. Gracie screamed the whole way home.

"Mackenzie Grace that is enough." Rory says in a firm voice. "Mommy said no and that is final. If you don't stop you'll be going to timeout." Rory warns.

"No no no." Gracie yells kicking off one of her shoes and throwing it towards Rory.

"That's it " Rory says picking Gracie up. "You are in timeout for not listening to mommy." Rory says sitting Gracie on the timeout chair that is scarcely used.

"No mommy." Gracie says holding her arms up to be held. "I sorry." Gracie cries.

"I'm glad you're sorry but you still have to do your timeout. I'll be back in two minutes." Rory says walking away.

Rory comes back two minutes later to find her daughter sniffling in her chair poking her bottom lip out.

"You need to tell mommy sorry." Rory tells Gracie going down to her level.

"I sorry mommy." Gracie says lunging to give her a hug. "I sorry." Gracie says again clinging to her tightly.

"You need to listen to mommy. And you're not supposed to throw things." Rory tells her daughter.

"Okay mommy."

"Okay." Rory says giving Gracie a kiss. "How about some milk?"

"Yes." Gracie says laying her head on Rory's shoulder.

Rory adjusts Gracie's leg over her growing stomach and carries her to the kitchen. With her milk Gracie drinks it exhausted from her tantrum.

"Ace I'm home." Logan calls.

"Hey." Rory calls from the sofa where she is cradling a sleeping Gracie.

"She's sleep already?"

"She wore herself out."

"What do you mean?"

"We went to pick up a few things for the baby and then the grocery store. She wanted a candy that she would have ended up choking on and I told her she couldn't have it. She lost it and threw a massive tantrum in the store which she continued once we got home." Rory explains. "She landed herself in timeout after she threw her shoe at me."

"She needs to learn she can't behave like that." Logan says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just tired."

"Why don't you go take a nap. I'll stay with her when she wakes up."

"Thanks." Rory says.

Logan lifts Gracie off of Rory and helps her stand. Following her upstairs he takes Gracie to her room.

"I wish you would start maternity leave already." Logan tells Rory when he is in their room changing.

"I still have time before it's necessary." Rory stubbornly replies.

"I'll wake you in a bit." He says giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Logan goes downstairs and gets dinner started. He hears Gracie waking over the monitor thirty minutes later. He quickly makes his way to her room so she doesn't wake Rory.

"Hi princess." Logan says picking her up.

"Hi daddy."

"How was your day?" He asks knowing she would tell on herself.

"I no listen to mommy." She says not looking in his eyes. "I get timeout." She says poking out her bottom lip.

"Well honey you need to listen to mommy. And if she says you can't get something then you can't get it."

"We get it tomorrow?" She asks a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"No mommy told you that you can't have it." He tells Gracie wanting her to know that both of her parents were on the same page and that there are consequences for her behavior.

"I sorry." Gracie says her eyes watering.

"I know you are baby. How about we get mommy something special for dessert?"

"Mommy likes ice cream cake." Gracie says.

"What kind should we get?"

"Chocolate and banilla." Gracie says.

"Ok let's go get it before mommy wakes up. You need your shoes."

Gracie goes and puts on a pair of Toms. She takes Logan's hand and the two exit the penthouse. They make the short walk to Rory's favorite bakery. After having a special message piped on the cake they go home.

"Hey I was wondering where you two were." Rory says when she see them enter the penthouse.

"We picked up dessert." Logan says holding up the bag.

Gracie climbs on Rory's lap and lays here head on her chest. When she starts to relax the baby kicks.

"Mommy the baby." Gracie says.

"He's saying hi to you honey."

"Hi baby brotder." Gracie says.

"Dinner is ready." Logan says. "Are you feeing better?"

"A nice power nap is just what I needed." Rory tells Logan standing with Gracie. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Alfredo with broccoli."

"Yummy." Gracie says rubbing her stomach.

They sit and eat dinner. Gracie excited to have dessert.

"I done daddy." Gracie says showing her empty plate.

"Good job honey." He says smiling.

"Can I have cake now?"

"Wait for mommy to finish first baby."

"Are you done mommy?"

"Almost baby" Rory tells her. "Tell daddy what class you want to do."

"I want to dance daddy."

"What kind of dance?"

"Ballet."

"You know the dance studio we pass on the way to baby store?" Seeing Logan nod says continues. "While we were going by today a little girl came out with her mom. Gracie liked the tutu. I took her inside to see the ballerinas and one of the teachers let her join the class. She really liked it and I told her we would talk to you about signing her up." Rory tells Logan.

"Do you want to do ballet honey?"

"Yes please daddy?"

"I think it's a good idea." Logan says. "We can go tomorrow to sign her up.

"Yay! Thank you daddy." She smiles. "Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome baby." Logan says. "When are the classes?"

"They are once a week. For her age they have classes on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. I think the Wednesday one would be the best. It's at ten and not too close to nap time so she should be able to make it through the entire class which is forty-five minutes."

"We'll go tomorrow to sign her up." Logan says. "Isn't that the studio Joyce has Maddie in?"

"Yes and she says the teachers are very nice and patient. She likes it there." Rory tells Logan. "I'm ready for cake now."

"Yay!" Gracie cheers.

Rory picks Gracie up and follows Logan into the kitchen. He takes the cake out and opens it showing Rory the cake. Written in pink icing it says 'Sorry mommy. I love you.'

"I love you too baby." Rory tells Gracie giving her a kiss.

"I be a good girl."

"You're always a good girl baby." Rory says giving her a kiss.

Logan cuts the cake a plates a piece for Rory and one for Gracie. They both tell him thank you before digging in.

"Okay chocolate monster time for your bath." Rory tells Gracie.

"Come on sweetie." Logan says taking Gracie from Rory. "Do you want bubbles?"

"Yes."

When Gracie is done with her bath she cuddles with Rory in their bed.

"Mommy when baby brotder coming?" Gracie asks laying her head on Rory's chest.

"He'll be here in a few months honey." Rory tells Gracie as she runs her hand through Gracie's hair. "He's going to need mommy and daddy to help him a lot when he comes because he's so little."

"Like Vannah?"

"Yes he's going to be little like Savannah." Rory smiles. "And he's going to be so lucky to have a big sister like you."

"I love baby brotder."

"He loves you to baby." Rory tells her. "Now you need to try to sleep. I love you baby."

"I love you to mommy." Gracie rolls to her side and closes her eyes.

When Gracie is in a deep sleep Rory carries her to her room and tucks her in bed.

"I was reading about ways to help a child adjust to having a new baby. One of the things it suggested is to have the new baby give the sibling a gift." Rory tells Logan that night in bed.

"What gift do you want to get her?"

"She saw this huge wooden doll house when we were in the toy store a few weeks ago." Rory tells Logan.

"We can get it whiles he's with dad on Thursday."

"Okay." She smiles. "Goodnight."

* * *

The next day Logan and Rory take Gracie to sign her up for ballet. They buy her leotard, tutu, and ballet shoes. Her first class will be the following Wednesday.

"Mommy can grandma come watch me dance?" Gracie asks Rory that afternoon when she wakes from her nap.

"We can call and ask her."

"Now?"

"Yes can you get my phone? It right there." Rory says pointing to the table on the far side of the sofa. Gracie slides from Rory's lap and gets the phone for her. Rory scrolls through her phone and finds Lorelai's number.

"Hey Hun how are you feeling today?" Lorelai answers chipperly.

"Hi mom I feel fine. He likes to wait until I'm ready for bed to start his exercise." Rory says rubbing her ever expanding stomach.

"Aww Hun it's almost over." Lorelai says. "Where's my grandbaby?"

"She's right here. She actually wants to ask you something." Rory says putting the phone on speaker.

"Hi grandma." Gracie smiles.

"Hi baby."

"Grandma can you come watch me dance?"

"Watch you dance?"

"Yes I do ballet."

"I took her in yesterday and they let her try a class. She liked it so we went today to enroll. Her first class is next Wednesday. She wants you to come." Rory explains.

"Of course I'll come watch you dance baby."

"Yay. I love you grandma."

"I love you too baby." Lorelai says. "What else did you do yesterday?"

"I no listen to mommy and I get timeout." Gracie tells Lorelai.

"Uh oh." Lorelai says. "But you're going to remember to listen to mommy right?"

"Yes I be a good girl."

"Good." Lorelai says. "What time is her class?"

"It's forty-five minutes and starts at ten. I was thinking after we could do some shopping for the baby."

"Fun. Of course I'll come."

"Papa too?" Gracie asks.

"I'll get papa to come too baby."

"Mommy can I have cheese?"

"Yes I'll get it for you honey." Rory says getting up from the sofa. "How are you going to get Luke to come up here and watch a ballet class?"

"She has him wrapped around her little finger. He'll be there." Lorelai assures. "So she got in trouble yesterday?"

"She threw a massive temper tantrum in the store and continued it in the car and when we got home. It had to have lasted almost an hour."

"What caused it?"

"She saw something she wanted and I told her she couldn't have it. She didn't like the answer."

"That little angel?" Lorelai asks shocked.

"Yes that little angel. They're very rare but when she does she commits and they seem like they'll never end." Rory tells Lorelai.

"Aww." Lorelai says.

"Thank you mommy." Gracie says when Rory hands her a cheese stick.

"You're welcome baby." Rory says. "Oh he's very active right now." Rory says rubbing her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet him." Lorelai says.

"Gracie keeps asking when he's coming out."

"She's too cute. Hun I'll see you next week. I have to get back to work."

"Okay mom. Gracie say bye to grandma."

"Bye grandma I love you very much."

"I love you very much too baby."

* * *

The following Wednesday Rory got Gracie ready for her first ballet class. Lorelai and Luke drove up the night before. Luke made breakfast for everyone and at 9:30 they all head out for the dance studio.

Gracie loved the class. She was attentive and followed the teachers directions. Every once and a while she would glance to the parents waiting area and wave at her parents and grandparents. When her class as over they took Gracie for a snack.

* * *

Review?


	25. Chapter 24: Big Sister

Thank you for all the wonderful review. They make me want to update faster.

* * *

October 2012-Eight months

Rory is now eight months pregnant. The baby is very healthy and loves keeping her up at night. Gracie is enjoying her ballet classes. Since Rory hasn't been sleeping good at night she decided to start her maternity leave.

The baby's nursery was decorated in shades of blue and grey with white furniture. Lorelai threw Rory a baby shower in Stars Hollow. Everyone that meant something to Rory and Logan were there.

"Mommy." Gracie says climbing on Rory's lap. Gracie lays hugging Rory's large stomach.

"What's wrong baby?" Rory asks rubbing Gracie's back.

"I'm sleepy."

"How about we take a nap together in mommy's bed?" Rory asks playing with Gracie's long hair.

"Yes." Gracie nods her head.

Standing Rory holds Gracie and gets her milk from the kitchen. With milk in hand they go upstairs to the master bedroom. They lay in bed together with Gracie snuggling close to Rory her back curving to accommodate Rory's large stomach.

"I love you mommy." Gracie says her small hand resting on Rory's stomach.

"I love you too baby." Rory says. "Sweet dreams my love." Rory tells her. When Gracie's cup is empty Rory takes it from her and places it on the bedside table.

Rory hums a soft lullaby as she watches Gracie's eyes slowly close. When she sees that Gracie is sleeping Rory follows closely behind. The pair rest peacefully for over two hours with Rory waking first. She looks down at Gracie.

As Gracie continues to sleep Rory starts to think about how in just a few short weeks there will be a new addition to the family. Both she and Logan tried to prepare her the best they could for when the baby comes. She hopes that Gracie doesn't get jealous or feel like she's being pushed aside because the baby will need so much attention.

"Hi baby." Rory says as Gracie stirs.

"Hi mommy." Gracie says softly. "Good sleep mommy?"

"Yes I had a good sleep honey." Rory tells Gracie. "Did you have a good nap?"

"A very good nap." Gracie says.

"Do you want a snack?"

"Yogurt?"

"Okay go pee pee first." Rory instructs.

Gracie slides from the bed and runs to her bathroom. Rory follows behind taking the empty sippy cup with her.

* * *

"How was your day?" Logan asks that night at dinner.

"Good we took a nice nap together, then went to the park after she had a snack and we made cookies."

"I'm done mommy." Gracie says once she's had her fill of spaghetti. "Can I have my cookie?"

"Yes baby I'll get it for you."

"I'll go Ace." Logan tells her.

"Can I have two cookies daddy?" Gracie asks holding up two small fingers.

Rory works with Gracie everyday on her colors, numbers, shapes, and letters. Gracie picked up on counting quickly.

"Yes you can have two."

"Thank you daddy." She says as he goes to get her dessert.

* * *

"Your baby brother is going to come soon." Logan tells Gracie when he is giving her a bath.

"From mommy's belly?"

"Yes. And he's going to be little and need mommy and daddy to help him a lot."

"Can I help too?"

"Of course you can. But I want you to remember that mommy and daddy love you very much."

"Okay. I share my toys with the baby."

"That's very nice." He smiles. "You want to know something else?"

"What?"

"Your baby brother got a present for you. And when he comes he's going to give it to you."

"What he get me?"

"I don't know it's a surprise." He tells her smiling. "Grandma is coming tomorrow."

"Yay!" Gracie claps. "I like when grandma comes."

Rory will be nine months in two weeks. Lorelai will be coming up on Saturday and is going to help for the first month. That way Gracie will have time to adjust and Lorelai will be able to stay with the baby while Rory and Logan spend time with Gracie without the baby. Their hope is that by doing this Gracie won't get jealous or feel left out.

Finn volunteered to keep Gracie when Rory is in labor.

"I'm done daddy." Gracie tells him.

"Okay little mermaid." He says pulling the plug to let the water out and then lifting Gracie from the tub.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby."

"Can I have one more cookie please?" She asks giving him the Bambi eyes.

"You can have one more." He says not being able to say no to her.

"Thank you daddy." Gracie says giving him a kiss.

"You got daddy to give you another cookie." Rory says when she sees Logan carrying Gracie into the living room while she munches on her snack.

"The cookies yummy." Gracie tells Rory smiling.

"Can I have a bite?" Rory asks. Gracie crawls over to her and lets Rory takes a bite from her cookie. "It's delicious."

When she finishes her cookie Gracie goes to play before bedtime.

"It's time for bed angel." Rory tells Gracie.

Rory puts Gracie to bed and goes to bed herself.

The next day Lorelai drives up. Gracie is excited to play with her grandma. She gets Lorelai to take her to the park and for ice cream.

* * *

Two weeks later it is the middle of the night. Rory is jolted out of her sleep by a sharp pain. The pain feels different from the Braxton hicks that she's been having the last couple of weeks. After another one comes and goes she wakes Logan.

"Logan." She says shaking him. "Logan." She calls again.

"What's wrong Ace?"

"We need to go to the hospital." She says trying to stay calm.

Hearing this Logan jumps up in bed. Throwing the blankets off he goes to get dressed. Rory calmly changes her clothes and goes to wake Lorelai telling Logan to call Finn.

"Finn will be here in five minutes."

"Perfect I'm going to get Gracie." Rory tells Logan. She walks to Gracie's room and lifts the little girl up.

"Mommy."

"Hi baby."

"I'm sleepy."

"I know you are baby. Uncle Finn is coming to take you to his house."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for your baby brother to come. Daddy and grandma are taking me to the doctor so he can help me get him out." Rory explains to Gracie.

"I see the baby?"

"Yes when the baby is out Uncle Finn is going to bring you to see him."

"Okay."

"I love you baby. I'll see you when Uncle Finn brings you tomorrow okay baby?"

"Okay mommy." Gracie says with her head on Rory's shoulder as she carries her out to the front.

"Hey beautiful you get to have a sleepover with me tonight." Finn says when he sees Rory enter with Gracie.

"Can mommy have a kiss?" Rory asks Gracie.

Gracie lifts her head to give Rory a kiss. She leans over to give Logan one before going to Finn. In preparation for this Rory already packed a bag for Gracie and left it at Finn's house the week before.

"Bye love we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Finn. Bye baby." Rory says to Gracie. "Let's go before these contractions get more painful." Rory tells Logan and Lorelai.

Logan drives them to the hospital. They are taken to a private room quickly where the doctor comes to check Rory's progress. She's four centimeters and her water hasn't broken.

The doctor comes again at five to check Rory again. This time she's six centimeters. She request an epidural for the pain. Lorelai tries to keep Rory calm by asking her if she wants to pelt the nurses with ice chips.

"Why didn't you emphasize how painful this is?" Rory says to Lorelai.

"I did baby every year on your birthday. Don't you remember doing the splits on crates of dynamite?" Lorelai says brushing hair out of Rory's face.

"Okay that's way too much information." Logan says.

"Why don't you try to sleep. The epidural should be kicking in soon." Lorelai suggest.

"Can you ask Finn to bring Gracie by later?"

"I'll call him in a bit." Logan says. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I just feel pressure now."

Rory fell into a light sleep for two hours before waking. Finn came by with Gracie at eleven.

"Hi mommy." Gracie says trying to climb on the bed.

"Hi baby. Are you having fun with Uncle Finn?" Rory asks Gracie after Logan lifts her on the bed.

"Yes. Sleep in Uncle Finn's big bed." Gracie says as she snuggles with Rory. "I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too honey." Rory says giving her a kiss.

Being in the comfort of her mothers arms causes Gracie to start to fall asleep.

"How was she last night?"

"She was fine. She wanted to sleep in my bed. And she slept until nine. We went to Steph's for breakfast and she fixed her hair."

"I was wondering who did her hair." Rory says fingering Gracie's French braids.

"They said they're coming by after Savannah wakes from her nap."

Finn took Gracie to have lunch at twelve when they were driving back to the hospital he got a call from Steph telling him Rory was pushing.

"Your baby brother is coming now love." Finn tells Gracie when he ends the call.

* * *

"Okay Rory with your next contraction I want to to hold the back of your legs and bare down and push." The doctor instructs.

With Lorelai and Logan each helping to hold a leg Rory takes a breath and pushes.

"Good job Rory. Can you give me one more push?"

Forty-five minutes later an exhausted Rory is still pushing.

"Okay Rory with your next push the baby's head will come out."

Rory gives a good strong push and the baby's head comes out.

"Perfect. Now just breath while I clean out his nose and mouth." The doctor suctions out the nose and mouth. "Good now give me a nice gentle push." Rory does as told and the shoulders come out. "One last push and your baby will be here."

Rory gives one final push and at 2:15 p.m. the room is filled with the cries of the baby. The doctor places him on Rory's chest.

"You did it Ace." Logan says giving her a kiss.

"Dad do you want to cut the cord?"

"Of course." Logan says taking the scissors.

"Cut right in between these two clamps." The nurse says and Logan cuts the rubbery cord.

"We're going to take him to get cleaned and to measure and weigh him." The nurse says lifting the baby from Rory's chest. Logan follows closely behind.

"He's beautiful baby." Lorelai says kissing Rory's forehead.

"It's okay buddy daddy's here." Logan says to the crying infant as he is laid to be weighed and measured.

"Seven-eleven." The nurse says. "And 19 1/2 inches." She puts a hat and diaper on the baby and then wraps him up. "Here you go dad." The nurse says handing the baby to Logan. He happily takes the baby and walks over to Rory.

"Hi baby boy." Rory says when Logan places him in her arms. "He's beautiful." She says placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Do you want to hold him mom?"

"Of course." Lorelai says smiling. She gently takes the baby into her arms. "Hi handsome. I'm your grandma." She says giving him a kiss. "I'm going to get the big sister." Lorelai says after holding him for a few minutes. She hands the baby back to Rory and goes to get Gracie.

"Grandma is my baby here?"'Gracie asks running up to her.

"Yes he is. Do you want to go see him?" Lorelai says when she picks Gracie up. She signals to Luke who drove up that morning to follow.

"Daddy." Gracie says reaching for him when Lorelai carries her into the room.

"Hi baby." Logan says taking Gracie from Lorelai. "Ready to meet your baby brother?"

"Yes." Gracie says nodding.

"Hi baby look who's here."'Rory says to Gracie.

Logan walks over to Rory's bed and places Gracie on it.

"That my baby?"

"Yes this is your baby brother."

"He little." Gracie says looking at the baby. "I hold him?"

"Yes you can. Hold your arms out." Rory tells Gracie. When she does Rory places the baby in Gracie's arms and helps her to hold him.

"I Grawcie." She says giving him a kiss. "I love you." She adds getting awes from the adults in the room. "Look papa my baby."

"I see him. He's beautiful."

"You turn." Gracie tells him. Luke walks over to the bed and takes the baby into his arms.

"What name did you decide on?"

"We would like you to meet Bentley James Huntzberger." Rory says.

"I like it."

"You can let everyone else come in." Rory tells Lorelai.

Lorelai goes to get everyone from the waiting room to meet Bentley.

"Where's my handsome nephew at?" Honor says when she comes into the room. "Oh he's beautiful." She says when she spots him in Rory's arms.

Rory hands Bentley over to his aunt. He is passed around to his aunts and uncles before being returned to Rory.

"Baby mama." Savannah says to Steph. "Me?" She ask holding out her arms.

"Come sit with me baby." Rory tells Savannah. Steph sits Savannah on the bed next to Rory and Rory helps her hold Bentley.

"Hi baby." Savannah says giving him a kiss.

As their friends and family were leaving so Rory could rest Mitchum comes.

"Sorry I wanted to get here sooner but I got stuck in traffic."

"Look grandpa my baby." Gracie says pointing to Bentley in Logan's arms.

"I see him. He's a handsome boy."

"Go say hi to grandpa buddy." Logan says handing Bentley over to Mitchum.

"Hi it's time for him to eat. I'm here to help you with breast feeding." The nurse says coming into the room fifteen minutes after Mitchum got there.

"That's my cue." Mitchum says handing Bentley to Rory. "Congratulations Rory and Logan he's beautiful."

After Mitchum left Lorelai took Gracie for a snack while Rory tried to feed the baby.

"One thing I always tell moms is to take a deep breath and relax. If the baby senses you're nervous or stressed it will be more difficult." The nurse advises.

Rory takes a breath and follows the nurses instructions. She guides Bentley to her breast and he latches on quickly. Rory stares down in awe as Bentley eats.

"When he latches on you want to make sure his mouth is around this entire area." The nurse says pointing. "It will be a few days before your milk comes in. Right now he's drink colostrum which is good for his immune system."

The nurse explains a few more things before leaving telling them to hit the call button if they need anything.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look feeding our son right now." Logan tells Rory.

"Yeah right. I'm sweaty, haven't taken a shower or brushed my hair."

"You look amazing." He says giving her a kiss.

"He's got the Gilmore appetite."

"I back mommy." Gracie says when she comes back to the room.

"Did you have a good snack?"

"It was yummy." Gracie says rubbing her stomach. "I got a cookie." Gracie tells her walking to Logan wanting to be held.

"Sounds yummy."

"What's Bennie doing mommy." Gracie asks looking at her little brother.

"He's having his lunch."

"No bottle?"

"Sometimes baby's get their milk from a bottle and sometimes they get it from their mommy." Rory explains as Bentley unlatches. "And now he's done." Rory says fixing her top.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course you can baby."

Logan puts Gracie on the bed and takes Bentley to burp him.

"When you coming home?"

"The doctor said I can go home tomorrow."

"And where Bennie go?"

"He's coming home too. Remember you helped mommy and daddy with his room?"

"Yes."

"And when he's bigger you can play with him like you do with Savannah."

"I like playing with Vannah."

Lorelai stayed at the hospital with Gracie until five. Then she took her to the park to play and then back to the penthouse where Luke made dinner. Luke left earlier to cook dinner so Rory and Logan wouldn't have to eat the terrible hospital food.

Lorelai gave Gracie a bath and dressed her in pajamas. Luke packs up dinner and they go back to the hospital to eat with Rory and Logan.

At the hospital Gracie sits with Rory on the bed. They eat dinner and Gracie lays with Rory while she goes to sleep.

"Have sweet dreams baby." Rory says giving her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow when papa and grandma bring you."

"Night night mommy." Gracie says yawning. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Night night daddy."

"Goodnight baby. I love you." He says giving her a kiss.

"I love you too daddy." Gracie says. "Night night Bennie. I love you Gracie says to her brother who is sleeping in Lorelai's arms.

When Gracie falls asleep Luke takes her from Rory. They say their goodbyes and leave. Rory feeds Bentley before going to sleep herself.

That night Rory was up every three hours to feed the baby. Logan wanting to be as involved as possible would wake up also and change his diaper and burp him.

* * *

Review, review, review. I love hearing from you.


	26. Chapter 25: Going Home

The next morning after his feeding Bentley was taken for a check the Huntzberger house Gracie has just woken up.

"Mommy." Gracie calls the next morning making her way to her parents room.

"Good morning sweet pea." Lorelai says coming out of the guest room.

"Where's mommy?" Gracie asks holding her arms up.

"Mommy and daddy are with Bentley at the hospital." Lorelai tells Gracie picking her up.

"I want to see mommy and daddy." Gracie says laying her head on Lorelai's shoulder

"We're going to see them after we have breakfast." Lorelai was rubbing Gracie's back. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Milk."

"I know you want your milk silly girl but what do you want to eat?"

"Sweep tatoe pamcakes."

"Okay beautiful go pee pee and we'll ask papa to make you some."

By the time breakfast was made, eaten and everyone was dressed it was going on ten. Gracie was wearing a cute denim skirt with a shirt Lorelai bought her. The shirt says 'I'm the BIG Sister.' With a picture of a brunette girl.

At the hospital Gracie walks between Lorelai and Luke clutching the present she got for Bentley while Rory was still pregnant with him.

"Hi daddy." Gracie says when she walks into the room.

"Hi baby." Logan says picking her up and giving her a kiss.

"Hi mommy."

"Good morning honey." Rory says smiling at Gracie. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I had a very good sleep." Gracie tells her giving her a kiss when Logan puts her on the bed. Gracie looks around the room. "Where's my Bennie?"

"The doctors took him to make sure it's okay for him to go home today." Rory tells Gracie.

"They're letting you go today? Don't they normally keep you three days?"

"Yes and yes. But since the were no complications during the birth and he's eating good they're letting us go. And we don't want word to get out that we had the baby or else photographers will be swarming outside." Rory tells them.

"For the most part they've left me alone I'm not as interesting as I used to be. But capturing a picture of the new Huntzberger baby is just the thing to catch their interest." Logan explains.

"I can understand that. But you're sure you're okay?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Yes. They examined me yesterday and again this morning right before you got here. I'm not being discharged until after one and they are going to do another exam before that."

"Okay."

"I like your shirt baby." Rory says looking at Gracie's shirt.

There is a knock at the door followed by the nurse coming in pushing Bentley.

"Mommy my Bennie's here." Gracie says when she see her brother causing the nurse to smile.

"Hi cutie what's your name?"

"I'm Gracie." She says. "That's my Bennie." Gracie says pointing to the baby.

"I bet you're going to be a good big sister."

"I help mommy and daddy."

"Good job sweetie." The nurse says smiling. "He's ready to eat mommy." The nurse says as she leaves the room.

Logan takes Bentley out and give him a kiss before handing him to Rory.

"I'm going to go find some tea." Luke says not wanting to be in the room while Rory is nursing.

"I'll come with you." Lorelai says. "Gracie do you want to come get a snack?"

"No grandma." Gracie tells her.

"Okay." Lorelai says following Luke out of the room as Bentley starts to fuss.

When the door closes Rory opens her shirt and feeds Bentley.

"Bennie eating his breakfast?" Gracie says. "Grandpa made pamcakes."

"Sounds yummy." Rory says. "Guess who's coming today?"

"Who?"

"Grammy and Grampy are coming. They're back from their trip." Richard had to go to Germany for business and Emily went with him.

"Yay. I miss Grammy and Grampy."

Bentley nurses for twenty minutes, when he's done Logan takes him from Rory to burp him.

"What you doing daddy?"

"I'm burping Bentley."

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can." Logan says sitting next to Gracie on the bed. "Pat him here." Logan says placing her hand on Bentley's back. "Good job honey."

"I'm doing it." Gracie says proudly. "Woah." Gracie says when the baby lets out a loud burp.

"You did it baby." Rory tells Gracie.

"I hold Bennie." Gracie says when Logan takes him back into his arms. "This is for you Bennie." Gracie says giving him the plush rattle she picked out for him.

Logan puts the baby in Gracie's arms while Rory helps her hold him. Gracie leans down and gives him a kiss on the nose.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Rory says. "As comfortable as they try to make these beds they're not. And I can sleep on my stomach again." Rory says. "Are you okay honey?" Rory asks when she sees Gracie squirming.

"Pee pee." She says.

"I'll take you." Rory tells Gracie while Logan takes Bentley from Gracie.

Rory stands from the bed and leads Gracie to the bathroom.

"Mommy where your clothes?" Gracie asks when she notices Rory still in the hospital gown.

"They are in my bag. When it's time for me to go home I'll put them on."

"You come home now?"

"After lunch I get to."

"I done." Gracie tells Rory.

Rory helps Gracie from the toilet and to wash her hands. When they leave the bathroom Lorelai, Luke, and Rory's doctor are in the room.

"There you are Rory. I have your discharge papers you're free to go." The doctor says.

"Great." Rory smiles glad they were letting her leave sooner than they told her the previous day.

After signing the needed papers Rory changes into a comfortable pair of clothes and they head home. They make it home by eleven-thirty. At the penthouse Gracie plays with her toys while Rory gets Bentley settled. Luke helps Logan bring in the flowers and gifts Rory received while in the hospital.

"Gracie come here baby." Logan calls to his daughter.

"Yes daddy."

"Bentley has a present for you."

"Where?" Gracie asks excitedly.

"Follow mommy and Bentley and he'll give it to you."

Gracie quickly walks over to Rory and the baby. She follows closely behind Rory the the office.

"Bentley got this for you because he loves you very much." Rory tells Gracie showing the big wrapped present.

"Can I open it?"

"Go for it." Logan tells Gracie.

Gracie tears off the wrapping paper.

"Wow." Gracie says when she sees the box "Thank you Bennie." Gracie says giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"He loves you to baby." Rory says smiling at Gracie. "I'm going to change his diaper." Rory says standing.

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can." Rory says while Gracie follows Rory to the nursery.

In the nursery Gracie stands in a step stool near the changing table holding a clean diaper for Bentley.

"Mommy what's that?" Gracie asks scrunching her nose and pointing when Rory opens the baby's diaper.

"That." Rory starts chuckling at Gracie's face. "Is Bentley's pee pee."

"I no have that." Gracie says looking down at her pants.

"That's because only boys have that." Logan says as he tries to hold in his laughter.

"Daddy have a little one too?" Gracie says looking at Logan.

The question and Logan's face cause Rory to burst out laughing. Rory's sudden laughter startles Bentley causing him to cry.

"Oh mommy's sorry baby." Rory tells Bentley as she quickly cleans him and puts the clean diaper on him. "Shhh mommy has you baby." Rory says picking him up.

"Daddy." Gracie says looking at him waiting for the answer to her question.

"Yes I have one too." He says quickly feeling very uncomfortable talking about this with his daughter.

"Can I see it?" Gracie asks innocently.

"No." He answers, his voice telling Gracie not to push the issue. "Do you want me to help you take your doll house out?" He asks wanting to change the subject.

"Yes." Gracie says hopping from the stool.

"Be careful honey." Rory tells Gracie. "What's wrong baby boy?" Rory asks to the fussy baby. "Are you hungry?" She asks taking a seat in the glider and opening her shirt to nurse. Bentley quickly latches on.

Rory hums softly to Bentley while he eats. She smiles at Logan as he leaves the room with their daughter. The baby falls to sleep as he's nursing. When he finishes Rory lays him in his bed and turns the monitor on.

She finds Lorelai watching Luke cook in the kitchen.

"Where's the baby?"

"Sleeping." Rory says getting a drink.

"He looks like he's going to be a blond."

"I know blond hair blue eyes." Rory smiles.

"Mommy come." Gracie says running into the kitchen. "Look my dollhouse."

Rory lets Gracie pull her to the playroom where the large wooden dollhouse was set up.

"It's beautiful baby."

"I love my Bennie mommy."

"He loves you too honey." They hear the doorbell ring. "That's Grammy and Grampy."

Gracie runs to the door waiting for Logan to open it.

"Hi." Gracie says giving both a hug. "I missed you."

"We missed you to sweetheart." Emily says.

"Come see my Bennie." Gracie says pulling them to where Rory was holding Bentley.

"Oh Rory he's beautiful." Emily gushes.

"Handsome boy." Richard says.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"I would love too." Emily says. "He's the perfect mix of the two of you."

The elder Gilmore's stay for lunch before leaving.

* * *

"Mommy I'm sleepy."

"It's time for your nap." Rory says picking Gracie up.

Rory takes Gracie to her room and tucks her in her bed.

"Have a good nap honey. I'll be her when you wake up." Rory says giving Gracie a kiss. "I love you baby."

"Love you too mommy." Gracie says. "Mommy." She calls as Rory is walking out of the room.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I have my milk?"

"I'll bring it for you angel."

Rory goes downstairs to get Gracie's milk.

"Thank you mommy." Gracie says when Rory gives her the orange sippy cup.

"You're welcome baby." Rory says giving Gracie a kiss. "Sweet dreams." Rory says walking out of the room.

* * *

Not wanting Gracie's nighttime routine to be disrupted Logan gives Gracie her bath while Rory nurses Bentley. By the time the baby was done eating Gracie was finished with her bath. Rory put Gracie to bed while Logan burped Bentley and put him to bed.


	27. Chapter 26: Girls Day Out

"Mommy my Bennie is up." Gracie calls to Rory who is in the kitchen getting her snack. "Mommy's coming Bennie." Gracie says trying to calm the baby. She picks up the pacifier he spit out and gives it to him.

Bentley is now a month and a half. Gracie has adjusted well to the new baby. Rory and Logan make time each week to do something with just Gracie.

"Thank you honey." Rory says coming back into the room. "Here's your snack baby." Rory says putting Gracie's fruit down on her table.

"Thank you mommy." Gracie says taking a seat.

"What's wrong honey?" Rory asks lifting Bentley from his bouncy chair. Bentley starts rooting hungrily for food. "Are you ready for a snack too?" Rory asks sitting on the sofa to nurse Bentley.

When Gracie finishes her snack she climbs on the sofa to sit next to Rory. Gracie leans her head on Rory as Rory runs her hand through Gracie's hair.

"Mommy?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"We can go when Bentley is done eating."

"Okay mommy."

"How about you go pee pee and put your shoes on."

"Okay." Gracie says getting off of the sofa.

Gracie uses the bathroom downstairs Rory watches closely as Gracie climbs on her step stool to wash her hands. When she finishes she puts on her shoes.

"I'm ready mommy." Gracie says.

"Your brother is almost done eating and then we can go."

When Bentley is done Rory changes his diaper and puts him in the stroller. Gracie stands on the side attachment while Rory pushes. At the park Gracie spots Jackson and runs off to play with him while Rory sits with Joyce.

"How's she doing with the baby?"

"She's doing really good. She hasn't gotten jealous which is something I was worried about. She likes to help us with him. I think she realizes he's so little and needs our help a lot. Plus she's had Savannah and we would watch her so she got used to sharing our attention."

"That's good. Maddie had a tough time when Jackson came. She kept asking when we were taking him back."

"Aww."

"Mommy I need pee pee." Gracie says coming up to them.

"I'll hold Bentley while you take her."

"Thank you." Rory says handing the baby to Joyce.

Gracie plays for twenty more minutes after using the bathroom. They go home for lunch and nap.

"Are you ready for your nap sweets?" Rory asks when Gracie lets out a big yawn.

"Yes I'm sleepy." Gracie tells her holding her arms up. "Cuddles mommy."

"Always." Rory smiles picking Gracie up.

Rory takes a seat in the rocking recliner with Gracie.

"Mommy is very proud of you. You're doing so good with the baby." Rory says rubbing her cheek.

"I love my Bennie mommy." Gracie says her eyes getting heavy.

"I know you do." Rory smiles. "I love you honey sweet dreams."

"I love you too mommy." Gracie says nuzzling her face into Rory's chest.

"Hello." Rory answers her phone.

"Hey Ace I'm about to go for lunch. Are you able to meet me?"

"No the kids are sleeping." Rory tells him. "Can you come here?"

"I'll bring lunch what do you want?"

"Thai."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

"Love you too." Rory says hanging up. She takes Gracie upstairs and tucks her in bed and turns on the monitor and leaves the room.

With the gate securely locked she goes downstairs.

"Hi baby." Rory says when she sees Bentley laying awake in his chair. The baby turns his head to her voice. "Daddy's coming for lunch."

* * *

"Hi babe." Logan says giving Rory a kiss. "Hey buddy. It seems like everytime I see you you're eating." Logan says placing a kiss on the nursing baby's cheek.

"Hey." Rory smiles. "He doesn't play when it comes to his food."

"Gracie's still sleeping?"

"Yes she went down right before you called." She tells him.

"I'll make you a plate."

"Thank you." She tells him while switching Bentley to the other side. "Are you still able to take Gracie to her ballet class tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. I love watching her dance." He tells her going to make a plate for her.

"For being so little she certainly has a busy schedule. Tomorrow's ballet, Thursday she goes with your dad, and Friday Steph is taking her to the zoo with Savannah."

"Busy girl." He laughs. "You're not going with them on Friday?"

"I thought about it but I figured I'd let them have a girls day. And it'll be too much for Bentley to be out that long."

"Why don't you go with them and I'll stay with him. You can pump milk for the day. You need to get out you've been stuck in the house for the last month and a half."

"Are you sure you can take Friday off?"

"I'm the boss I can take off whenever I want to."

"Okay, it'll be nice to get out for the day."

"Well do some male bonding." Logan says taking Bentley from Rory while she fixes her shirt. "Hey buddy I missed you." He says giving him a kiss.

"This is good." Rory says eating her food.

"Mommy I'm up." They hear Gracie calling from upstairs.

"She'll be happy to see you." Rory tells Logan while she heads up to get Gracie.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby." Rory says lifting Gracie up. "How was your nap?"

"Good."

"Hi princess." Logan says when he sees Rory come back with Gracie.

"Daddy." She says smiling. "You done work?"

"No honey I have to go back after lunch."

"Can I go?"

"Yes you can."

When it's time for Logan to go back to work Gracie goes with him. Gracie comes home that night telling Rory what she did. She went with Rory's assistant and helped them to pick the layout and then she sat in on one of Logan's meetings.

* * *

That Friday Logan stays with Bentley while Rory and Gracie to to the zoo with Steph and Savannah. Bentley is a little fussy because he doesn't like drinking from the bottle.

"I know you prefer getting it straight from mommy buddy but she needs a day out." Logan tells the fussy baby. "How about you drink it for daddy." Logan says to the baby.

When Bentley was first born Rory would pump milk so Logan could help with the nighttime feedings but Bentley would refuse to take the bottle. He would fuss and cry eventually waking Gracie. After trying several different bottle brands even the ones that claimed to be the next best thing to the breast they gave up. Gracie was annoyed at getting woken up and both parents were tired. Bentley what he wanted and couldn't be swayed.

"Come on buddy I know you're hungry." Logan says trying again. Finally after fifteen minutes Bentley took the bottle. "There you go buddy." Logan says smiling and sitting in the rocking glider.

* * *

"I wonder how Logan's doing with Bentley. He should be hungry now." Rory tells Steph.

"He still doesn't like the bottle?"

"He hates them. I'm sure he'll eventually take it but he'll put up a fight." Rory says not liking the thought of her baby crying.

"He certainly is a Huntzberger, they don't give up easily."

"Don't I know it." Rory laughs.

"Auntie Rory look." Savannah says pointing to the monkeys swinging in the trees.

"I see them honey." Rory says.

"Up." Savannah says to Rory. Rory picks her up and looks at Gracie who is watching the monkeys intently.

"Do you like the monkeys baby?" Rory asks Gracie.

"Lotsa monkeys mommy." Gracie tells her.

"Do you want to go see the polar bears?" Steph asks the girls.

"Yes." Savannah says kicking her legs excitedly.

"Yes." Gracie says jumping.

"Mommy I have my juice." Savannah asks.

"Okay baby." Steph says getting Savannah's drink. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No want Auntie Rory." Savannah says laying her head on Rory's shoulder.

"She's missed you."

"You know you're welcome to bring her by anytime." Rory says rubbing Savannah's back.

"I know. But she was sick and I wanted to make sure she was all better first." Steph tells Rory.

"Look we're here." Rory says.

* * *

After eating and burping Bentley, he goes to sleep. Logan puts him in his bouncy chair and gets lunch for himself.

"Hey Ace how's the zoo?" Logan says answering his phone.

"The girls are having fun." She tells him. "How's my baby?"

"He's sleeping."

"How long did it take before he took the bottle?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Aww my poor baby." Rory says her heart breaking. "I miss him." Rory says this being the first time she's been away from him.

"He's fine." Logan assures her. "What's Gracie doing?"

"Eating lunch." Rory tells him. "Gracie do you want to say hi to daddy?"

"Yes." Logan hears Gracie say. "Hi daddy." Gracie says when Rory gives her the phone.

"Hi honey are you having fun?"

"Yes I see a lot of aminals." Gracie tells him.

"Wow. What's your favorite one?"

"The monkeys."

"Did you see them playing?"

"Yes they silly." Gracie says.

"Me." Savannah says wanting to talk.

"Here's Vannah daddy."

"Okay I love you baby."

"Love you to daddy." Gracie says.

"Hi." Savannah says when she gets the phone.

"Hi sweetie." Logan says. "Did you see the animals?"

"Yes." Savannah says nodding her head.

"Which one did you like?"

"Polar bears."

"I likes the polar bears too."

"They big." "Savannah tells him. "I eat nuggets."

"Sounds yummy." He says smiling. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Can I talk to Auntie Rory now?"

"Okay. Bye bye." Savannah says and hands the phone to Rory.

"Hey." Rory says when she gets the phone back. "We should be heading home in two hours."

"Okay babe. I'll see you then."

"I love you."

"I love you too Ace."

"Any idea when Finn is getting back?" Rory asks Steph.

"I have no idea." Steph says. "But he's going to have to deal with two very upset little girls when he does."

"Don't I know it. Gracie has been asking for him."

Finn had to go to Australia to handle so business at the main office. He was supposed to be back weeks ago and it's been over a month.

"I hope he gets back soon."

"Me too." Rory agrees.

The foursome stayed at the zoo for another two hours. Both girls fell asleep on the way to the cars. After buckling their daughters in they say bye to each other and go home.

"Hi." Rory says when she enters the penthouse carrying Gracie who was still sleeping.

"Hi Ace."

"I'll be right back." She tells him going to put Gracie in bed. "Hi again." Rory says giving Logan a kiss. "Hi baby." Rory says taking Bentley from Logan.

Bentley nuzzles his face into her chest. She gives him a kiss and he starts eagerly searching for food. Rory takes a seat and opens her shirt. Bentley quickly latches on to nurse.

"I know he's glad you're back. He really hates the bottle."

"I know. I feel terrible about leaving him when I know that." Rory says stroking the baby's hair.

"I know you do but you needed to get out for the day."

When Gracie woke from her nap she told Logan about her trip to the zoo. After dinner Logan gave her a bath and put her to bed that night.


	28. Chapter 2: A Trip to the ER

A month later Rory is woken to by the sound of crying. Only instead of it being Bentley it's Gracie.

"Mommy." Gracie cries.

"I'll go Ace."

"It's okay I'll go." She tells him. Hearing Gracie's cry she could tell something was hurting her little girl.

"Mommy." Gracie cries again. "Mommy."

"What's wrong baby?" Rory asks picking her up.

"My ears hurt mommy." Gracie cries.

"Which one baby?"

"Two ears." Gracie tells her.

"Is she okay Ace?" Logan asks coming into the room after hearing Gracie continue to cry.

"I think she might have a double ear infection." She says as Gracie whines.

"Do you want me to go get her medicine?"

"I'm going to take her to the hospital. She's in too much pain." Rory tells him. "Can you take her while I go change?" Rory hands Gracie to Logan.

"No mommy." Gracie cries reaching for her. "Want mommy."

"Mommy's coming baby." Logan tells her. He gets her blanket from her bed and gives it to her.

"There's milk for Bentley in the freezer." She says taking Gracie back. "I see you when we get back."

"I love you." He says giving her a kiss.

"Love you too." She tells him.

When Rory leaves Logan goes back to his room and gets his phone. He quickly scrolls through the numbers. When he finds the one he's looking for he hits call.

* * *

At the hospital Rory carries Gracie in and signs her in. She takes a seat in one of the chairs humming softly to Gracie. The exhausted little girl starts to fall asleep.

At the nurses station the phone rings and it is answered. The lady listens for a few seconds before grabbing the waiting lots and looks through the names. When she confirms with the person she hangs up and quickly goes to find a doctor. Coming back with the doctor she points to the name.

"Okay." The doctor says. "Mackenzie Huntzberger." He calls looking into the waiting room.

Rory stands with Gracie and takes their things following the doctor.

"Hello Mrs. Huntzberger what brings you here tonight?"

"She woke up crying. She says her ears hurt."

"Okay. I'm going to check her ears." He says. "Hi sweetie I'm going to use this light to look at your ears." The doctor tells Gracie who was now awake.

Gracie sits on Rory's lap and lets him look at her ears.

"Good job sweetie." He tells Gracie when he's done. "She has a double ear infection. I'm going to give you an antibiotic to help clear it up. I can give her something now for the pain."

"Thank you doctor." Rory says.

"You can also have her sleep with her head elevated to help with the pain." He tells Rory. "This is going to help you feel better sweetie." The doctor says giving Gracie something to relieve the pain.

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. Here is the antibiotic for her. She should take it twice a day." He explains. "Feel better soon sweetie."

"Thank you so much doctor." Rory says getting their things to go.

"No problem. Have a good night."

* * *

Back at home Rory carries Gracie to her room and tries to put her in bed.

"No mommy." Gracie says tightening her grip and Rory. "Want you mommy please."

"Shhh it's okay baby." Rory says. She goes to the master bedroom and climbs in bed with Gracie.

"Is she okay?" Logan asks being woken by the movement of the bed.

"Double ear infection. The doctor gave her an antibiotic." She tells him. "Did the baby eat?"

"Not yet."

As if on cue Bentley wakes up for his feeding. Rory gets Gracie situated and picks Bentley up to nurse.

"I can give him a bottle babe. You need to sleep." Logan tells Rory.

"It's fine he'll end up fussing and waking Gracie up. This will be faster and we all need to sleep." Rory says logically.

The next morning the whole family slept in. Logan took the day off to help Rory with the kids. Gracie would only go with Rory and was attached to her hip.

"Honey I need to feed Bentley so I need you to sit next to me." Rory tells Gracie who is currently sitting on her lap.

Gracie slides from Rory's lap to sit next to her. When she does Logan hands Rory the baby.

"Do you want to come have a snack with me princess?" Logan asks Gracie.

"No daddy." Gracie says shaking her head and leaning it on Rory's arm.

"Are your ears feeling better honey?" Rory asks Gracie.

"Yes." Gracie tells her. "I'm sleepy."

"Do you want daddy to take you to your bed?"

"No I want you."

"Why don't you want daddy?"

"Acause I want you."

"Why?"

"Acause you're mommy." Gracie says as if that explained everything.

"Come to pee pee while mommy finishes feeding Bentley." Logan says picking Gracie up twenty minutes later.

"Daddy can I have a cupcake?"

"We don't have any here honey."

"We go buy some."

"I thought you were tired."

"Can we get a cupcake first?"

"Yes go put your shoes on." He tells Gracie after she washes her hands.

Gracie does as told and then follows Logan downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Rory asks when she see them wearing their shoes.

"To get cupcakes." Gracie tells her.

"Yummy."

"Do you want us to bring you back something?"

"We'll come with you." Rory says. "He's almost done."

"I'll get the stroller."

"Gracie baby can you get a diaper for Bentley?"

"Okay mommy." Gracie says running to where they have diapers stored downstairs. "Here mommy." She says handing one to her.

"Thank you honey."

Rory lays Bentley on the sofa and quickly changes his diaper. She lays him on his play mat and goes to throw the diaper away and wash her hands.

Gracie sits next to Bentley on the floor showing him one of his toys. When Bentley starts to fuss she gives him his pacifier.

"It's okay Bennie." She tells him. She hums hush little baby to him as she's heard Rory do many times. Hearing the familiar tune Bentley starts to calm.

"Are you playing with your brother?" Logan asks coming back with the stroller.

"I make my Bennie stop crying." Gracie tells Logan proudly.

"Good job honey." Logan smiles.

Gracie gives the baby as kiss before Logan picks him up to put him in the stroller. When Rory comes back wearing her shoes they leave. Gracie stands on the side attachment of the stroller as Logan pushes it.

At the family's favorite bakery Gracie gets a chocolate cupcake, Rory gets a chocolate scone, and Logan gets a slice of cherry pie. Bentley sits happily in his stroller.

"She seems to be feeling better." Logan comments to Rory.

"I'm glad because last night was rough." Rory says. "Speaking of last night how is it that we were called in almost immediately after arriving at the hospital?" Rory questions giving Logan a look.

"I guess they could tell how much pain she was in." Logan says smirking.

"Or maybe someone made a call. I saw a lady at the nurses station answer the phone and check the waiting list. After that she got a doctor and we were called in." Rory says in a knowing voice.

"I made no calls to the hospital last night."

"But Mitchum did didn't he?"

"I have no control over who my dad calls or doesn't call." Logan says.

"Tell him thank you for me the next time you talk to him."

"I will." Logan smiles.

"Daddy can I get one for later?" Gracie asks her face covered in chocolate icing.

"Yes you can baby."

"Thank you daddy." Gracie says smiling.

"Let me clean you face honey." Rory says.

Gracie goes over to Rory who takes out a baby wipe. She wipes the chocolate off of her daughter.

"Ready to go home princess."

"No." She says shaking her head. "Can we go to the park?"

"I thought you were tired."

"No more." She says.

"That chocolate gave her her second wind." Rory says. "We can go for a little bit baby."

"Yay!" Gracie cheers.

Logan gets Gracie cupcake for later and something for hisself and Rory. They walk to the park and let Gracie play.

"Hi Bennie." Gracie says running over to give him a kiss before running off again.

"I love watching her interact with him." Rory tells Logan.

"I know it's so cute." Logan says smiling at Bentley in his arms. "You'll be running around with your sister soon buddy." Logan tells Bentley.

"Hello." Rory says answering her ringing phone.

"Rory!"

"Lane!" Rory says excitedly. "I miss you when are you coming home?"

"We still have another four months." She tells Rory. "Sorry it took so long to call. Congratulations by the way. Bentley is so handsome."

"Thanks Lane." Rory smiles. "And thank you got the flowers."

After being the opening act for some big bands Hep Alien took off. They have two number one albums and are currently on a European tour. Before touring Europe they were in Asia.

"I feel so bad that I haven't met him yet or seen Gracie in so long."

"Don't be, Paris hasn't met him either. How are the boys?"

"They're great. They love seeming the different cities and watching us preform." Lane tells her. "Paris is still over in Africa?"

"Yes I think she should be back soon."

Paris went on to work at one of the top children's hospitals in Texas. She was offered the opportunity to go to Africa to help set up a hospital there and educate the parents.

"Who would have thought she would have gone into that line of work?" Lanes asks.

"I know when she told me I was shocked." Rory says smiling at Gracie when she walks up to her. "Hey baby do you want to say hi to Auntie Lane?"

"Yes." Gracie says taking the phone from Rory. "Hi Auntie Lane." Gracie says. "I'm playing at the park."

"Sounds fun. You went to the park with mommy and Bentley?"

"Daddy too." Gracie says. "I love you Auntie Lane. I'm going to play now."

"Bye sweetie." Lane says.

"Hey it's me again."

"She's talking so good." Lanes tells Rory.

"I know. I can have an actual conversation with her." Rory says taking a fussy Bentley from Logan.

"Is he okay?" Lane asks hearing Bentley fuss.

"He's tired."

"I'll let you go so you can take care of him."

"Okay Lane call again soon."

"I will."

"He's ready to go home." Rory says as Bentley gets more agitated.

"Gracie honey it's time to go."

Gracie runs over to her parents.

"Can we come back later?"

"Yes." Logan tells her.

Back home Rory changes the baby and puts him down for a nap. Gracie falls asleep too so Rory and Logan try to catch up on their sleep too.

* * *

The next chapter may take a bit longer to post because I'm still working on it. But I have a four day weekend so I'll have time to write


	29. Chapter 28: Shira Strikes Again

A week later Gracie is all better and she is with Mitchum on her grandpa day.

"Grandpa where we going now?" Gracie asks. They are at a cafe having a snack.

"I was thinking we could go to the park."

"Yay!" Gracie cheers. She bumps the table causing Mitchum's coffee to fall on his pants. "I sorry grandpa." Gracie says.

"It's okay sweetie." Mitchum says glad it was no longer hot. "But before we go to the park I have to go home to change my pants."

"Okay."

After cleaning up Mitchum buckles Gracie in her chair and they go to the Huntzberger New York penthouse.

"No udder grandma?" Gracie asks when they walk inside.

"No she's not here." Mitchum assures.

He sets Gracie up with some toys so he could change. While he was in the bedroom the door to the penthouse opens. Gracie occupied by her toys doesn't hear it.

"Hi Gracie." Shira says when she spots the little girl.

Gracie freezes and looks around frantically for Mitchum as Shira walks closer to her.

"Aren't you going to say hi to grandma?"

"No." Gracie says shaking her head and moving away from her. "I no like you."

"That's not very nice." Shira says in a stern tone. "Come give me a hug."

"No go way." Gracie says as Shira reaches down to pick her up.

Shira takes Gracie into her arms as Gracie starts to cry.

"No down." Gracie says struggling.

When Shira doesn't put her down Gracie does the only thing she could think of. She bites Shira on the forearm. The shock causes Shira to release her grip on Gracie and she plops to the floor.

"Grandpa." Gracie cries loudly.

Mitchum hears the door to the penthouse open and close. He tries to get dressed as quickly as possible. Hearing Gracie crying causes him to move even faster.

"Grandpa." Gracie cries running in the direction she saw him go.

"What's wrong?" He asks picking her up.

"I want mommy." She says clinging to him.

"What happened?" He asks when he see Shira walking towards them. "What did you do?"

"I was only trying to give her a hug and the little brat bit me as I was picking her up and I dropped her."

"I can't believe you. You know she's scared of you." Mitchum says. "What are you doing here anyway don't you have a meeting?"

"It was canceled. I'm sure that girl has something to do with it." Shira says. "I told you she's no good."

"I want my mommy." Gracie cries.

"She's not your mommy." Shira snaps.

"That's enough Shira. We're going I have a long talk when I get back." Mitchum says walking away.

Gracie cries for Rory the whole twenty minutes it takes to get to their building.

"I'm wet grandpa." Gracie cries.

When he takes Gracie from her chair he sees she wet herself.

"It's okay." He says picking her up.

Mitchum takes the elevator up to the top floor and gets out. Stopping in front of the door he takes a breath and knocks.

* * *

Inside the penthouse Rory just finished feeding Bentley and put him down for a nap. As she was about to get lunch for herself she hears a knock at the door. As she nears the door she hears the familiar cries of her daughter. She quickly swings the door open.

"What's wrong baby?" Rory asks taking her from Mitchum.

Gracie clings tightly to Rory and buries her face into her neck.

"You're wet did you do pee pee honey?" Rory asks looking to Mitchum for an explanation to why her daughter is so hysterical.

She steps aside to let him enter.

"We stopped by my house so I could change. My coffee spilled on my pants. Shira had a meeting so she wasn't home. She was playing with some toys while I went to change. When I heard the door open I tried to hurry but then I heard Gracie start to cry. Shira tried to give her a hug and Gracie bit her causing Shira to drop her."

"Are you okay honey?"

"I tell her no mommy." Gracie says still upset. "She no listen."

"I heard her telling Shira no and not to touch her." He explains. "She was crying for you when I got her."

"I'm sure Shira had something to say about that." Rory says patting Gracie's bottom and rocking side to side. "What did she say?" Rory asks when she sees the look on his face.

"Rory."

"I want to know." Rory demands.

"She told her you weren't her mom." Mitchum says with a sigh and Rory closes her eyes. "I'm sorry Rory. I just want you to know I don't feel that way."

"I know. Thank you Mitchum. I'm going to get her cleaned up."

After Mitchum leaves Rory checks on Bentley seeing he is still sleeping she takes Gracie upstairs to give her a quick bath.

"Are you okay baby?" Rory asks to Gracie.

"Udder grandma talk mean to me." Gracie says. "Her drop me on the floor."

"Did you get hurt?"

"No I run away to grandpa."

Rory tries to calm herself down as she washes Gracie. She dresses Gracie in a red romper and puts her shoes on.

"You going to go with daddy for a bit." She packs a bag and gets a bottle for Bentley. She puts Bentley in his chair and puts it in the stroller. With Gracie standing on the attachment she goes down to the garage and puts the kids in the car.

At the office she goes up and to Logan's office.

"Hi Maggie is he in?"

"Yes he's in a conference call with the guys in California." Hearing that Rory goes in.

"I need you to watch the kids I'll be back in a bit." She says walking out.

"Guys I have to go." Logan says ending the call. "Maggie can you keep an eye on the kids?"

"Of course Mr. Huntzberger."

"Rory what the hell is going on?" He says stopping her at the elevator. "Where are you going?"

"To see your mother." She says getting in the elevator.

"Thank you Maggie." He says when he goes back to his office. "Come here honey." He calls to Gracie. "Why aren't you with grandpa? Did something happen?"

"The udder grandma scare me."

"Oh boy." Logan says. "Why don't you go play with your toys." He tells her while taking out his phone.

"No I stay with you daddy." Gracie says climbing in his lap.

"Hello son."

"Care to explain to me why I have an angry wife heading over there to talk to mom?"

Mitchum goes on to tell Logan what happened.

"I would advise you to get out of there. Rory on a warpath isn't pretty."

"I think she's here." Mitchum tells Logan.

* * *

"You are forbidden from seeing my children." Rory tells Shira through gritted teeth when the door is opened.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm done. I have tried for months to get Gracie to warm up to you. I wanted her to have a relationship with you. But no more. Not when my baby comes home crying so scared that she's wet herself." Rory says. "You blew your chances with me. Logan is welcome to come see you whenever he wants but he comes alone. You are not to come near my children ever again." Rory yells.

"Gracie isn't even yours. You can't keep me away from her. You have no rights. As for that baby you just had when Logan comes to his senses and leaves you I'll make it so you never see him again."

"I may not have given birth to Gracie but I am her mother in every sense of the word." Rory says. "And that shows how much you know. I am on her birth certificate. I have the same rights as any other parent does."

"I'll have her taken away from you." Shira says. "And did the little brat tell you she bit me?"

"I'm sure it was well deserved." Rory says. "She told me what happened and had you respected what she was telling you it wouldn't have happened." She tells her. "This ends here. If you ever try to come near my kids again I'll strap you with a restraining order." Rory says before storming out of the penthouse.

* * *

"Hey mama bear." Logan says smirking when Rory walks into his office as he tries to get Bentley to take his bottle.

"Mommy my Bennie's not eating." Gracie tells her.

"He's not." Rory says.

"No he wants you."

"Well I guess I better take him." Rory smiles at Gracie.

She takes Bentley from Logan and settles on the sofa to nurse him.

"So dad told me what happened. Then I got a call from my mother who told me her own delusional version of what happened."

"Did she tell you she dropped my baby?" Rory asks.

"No she seems to have left that part out." Logan says looking down at Gracie on his lap. "I'm meeting her tomorrow."

"Okay." Rory says. "When she got to the house with your dad she was shaking she was so scared and she wet herself." Rory tells Logan. "I lost it."

"What did you tell her? I want her to know we're on the same page."

"That she wasn't allowed to see the kids and if she tried to I would get a restraining order. I told her you were free to see her whenever you want but you would be going alone."

"Okay." He says.

They look at Gracie who has fallen asleep.

"I tried so hard for the kids to keep the peace between us but seeing Gracie so upset was the final straw."

"It's okay babe." Logan says giving her a kiss. "Why don't you leave Gracie here and you go home and try to relax."

"I want to take her with me." Rory says.

"I'll carry her to the car for you."

At the car Logan puts Gracie in her chair while Rory puts Bentley's chair in.

"Are you okay babe?" He asks standing at the drivers door.

"Yes." She tells him.

"I'll bring home dinner." He tells her. "I love you." He says giving her a kiss.

"I love you too." Rory says as Logan gives her another kiss.

As Rory is pulling into the garage her phone rings.

"Mom I'll call you back in ten minutes. I'm just getting home and both kids are sleeping."

"Okay babe."

Rory takes the baby's chair out and secures it on the stroller. Then she goes to get Gracie out. Pushing the stroller with one hand she heads upstairs. Inside she tucks Gracie in bed and then gets Bentley settled on his play mat before calling Lorelai back.

"Hey mom what's going on?" Rory asks.

"Why don't you tell me what wrong and then I'll tell you what I called for."

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I'm your mom. I can hear it in your voice and Gracie isn't with Mitchum. What happened?"

"Shira happened."

"What did she do now?"

"Long story short. Mitchum spilled coffee on his pants and went to his house to change. Shira came home early and tried to get a hug from Gracie. Gracie freaked bit her and Shira dropped Gracie."

"Poor baby."

"Gracie was so scared that she was literally shaking and wet herself."

"Oh Hun."

"I was so mad. I just came from over there and banned her from seeing the kids."

"Look at you mama bear." Lorelai says. "How's Gracie doing now?"

"She told me she told Shira not to touch her and that she didn't listen." Rory says. "I'll have to see how she is when she wakes up."

"Poor baby." Lorelai says.

"I know. So what were you calling for?"

"I need my Gracie fix. Can I steal her for the weekend?"

"It's fine with me. I'll have to see how she feels about it though."

"No problem babe."

Rory stands to get Gracie who is crying for her.

"Mommy." Gracie cries.

"I'm here baby." Rory says picking her up. "Why are you crying baby?"

"I wake up and you not here." Gracie cries. "Don't want udder grandma to get me."

"Oh baby you're not going to see her again." Rory says hugging Gracie. "Did you hear that mom?" Rory asks to Lorelai who was still on the phone.

"Yes I did."

"Do you want milk?"

"Yes." Gracie whines.

Rory takes Gracie to the kitchen to get her milk.

"No mommy." Gracie cries when Rory tries to put her down.

"Honey it's okay." Rory tells Gracie.

"No mommy hold me." Gracie cries.

"Mom I'll call you back when I get her calmed down."

"Okay babe. Give her a kiss for me."

"Gracie baby look at mommy." Rory says sitting her on the counter. "Grandma Shira isn't going to get you. You're safe with mommy and daddy." She tells her daughter while brushing her hair out of her face.

"When I running to grandpa she say she going to get me." Gracie tells Rory.

"Oh baby." Rory says.

While Gracie is sitting Rory gets her milk for her. She takes her to the living room where Gracie sits in her lap drinking her milk. Rory watches Bentley who is now awake entertaining hisself.

After about twenty minutes he starts to fuss wanting to eat.

"Honey mommy needs to feed Bentley. Can you please sit here?" Rory asks paying the spot next to her on the sofa.

"No mommy I sit with you." Gracie says holding Rory's shirt.

"I need to feed your brother baby."

"But I want you mommy please."

As Rory is about to respond the doorbell rings. Rory hurries to answer and is relieved when she sees Honor.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Rory says. "Can you take her please?" She asks quickly handing Gracie to her aunt so she could get Bentley who is now crying.

Honor follows Rory inside while holding Gracie.

"Sorry." Rory says to Honor after getting Bentley settled. "She just woke up and didn't want to be put down and then he woke up and was hungry. You came at the perfect time."

"Don't worry about it." Honor says. "Logan told me what happened."

"I want yogurt raisins." Gracie says.

"I'll get them for you sweetie." Honor says trying to put Gracie down only to have her cling to her.

"No Auntie Honor." Gracie cries.

Honor takes Gracie with her.

"How are you doing?" Honor asks when she comes back into the room.

"I'm okay as can be." She says. "Logan's having lunch with her tomorrow."

"That's not going to be pretty." Honor says knowing how protective he is of his wife and kids.

"I know." She sighs. "Are you done baby boy?" Rory asks when he stops eating.

"He's gotten so big since I've seen him last."

"He loves to eat." Rory smiles at the baby.

"I came by to see if I could take this beautiful girl for ice cream."

"Do you want to go get ice cream with Auntie Honor baby?"

"With you too?"

"I'm going to stay here and wait for you."

"I want to stay with you mommy."

"Why don't you want to go honey? You like ice cream."

"Udder grandma going to get me."

"I promise she won't get you sweetie." Honor tells Gracie. "And when you're done we'll come back here to mommy and Bentley."

"You wait here mommy?"

"Yes I'll wait here for you."

"Okay."

"Go find your shoes."

"Come Auntie Honor."

Honor takes Gracie to get her shoes and then to say by to Rory.

"I be right back mommy." Gracie tells her.

"I'll be here honey." Rory assures. "Can I have a kiss?"

Gracie gives Rory a kiss and Honor walks to the door.

"Bye Honor."

"Bye." Honor waves.

* * *

"Hey babe how's Gracie?" Logan asks.

"She only wants to be held. I needed to feed the baby and she didn't want to get off my lap. Thankfully Honor got there and she let her hold her." Rory says sighing. "She went with Honor for ice cream which took some convincing."

"I'm going to kill my mother." Logan says angry. "I'm going to be heading home early today."

"Okay."

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too." Rory says. "Oh before you go mom called she wants to take Gracie this weekend. You don't have anything planned do you?"

"No. If Gracie'll go it's fine with me."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye Ace."

* * *

"Hey mom." Rory says when Lorelai picks up the phone.

"Hi Hun you sound tired."

"Long day and it's only the early afternoon."

"How's Gracie doing?"

"She only wants to be held. Honor came by and it took some convincing but she went with her for ice cream." Rory says. "I'll ask her about going with you this weekend when she gets back."

"How's Logan?"

"He's pissed."

"I'm sure he is." Lorelai says. "And how's my new grandbaby doing?"

"He's great. He makes the cutest facial expressions and gets so excited when he sees Gracie."

"How cute. I can't wait until I can take them both." Lorelai says. "He still won't take the bottle?"

"He'll take it but not without putting up a fight first." Rory tells Lorelai.

"That's the Gilmore and Huntzberger shining through in him." Lorelai smiles.

"I think Gracie's back." Rory says going to open the door. "Hi baby did you have fun?"

"I missed you mommy." Gracie says leaning to her to be held.

"Here say hi to grandma." Rory says handing the phone to Gracie.

"Hi grandma." Gracie says.

"Hi baby." Lorelai says happily. "Did you like your ice cream?"

"I got chocolate."

"I miss you baby. Do you want to come sleepover at grandma and papa's?"

"No udder grandma there?"

"No baby just me and papa."

"Where mommy and daddy going to be?"

"They are going to stay home with Bentley."

"Mommy and daddy will wait for me at home?" Gracie questions.

"Yes honey."

"Udder grandma won't get me?"

"No baby papa and I will make sure your safe." Lorelai assures.

"Okay I go."

"I'm glad." Lorelai smiles.

"Here's mommy." Gracie says handing the phone over to Rory.

"Hey mom."

"I felt like I was playing twenty questions."

"She's terrified that Shira is going to get her."

"Poor baby. Maybe a weekend away will help." Lorelai says. "I'll come up tomorrow afternoon to get her."

"Okay mom."

"I'll let you go tend to your company. Bye babe."

"Bye mom. I love you."

"Love you to sweets."

"How was she?" Rory asks Honor who is holding Bentley.

"She was okay. She saw someone she thought was mom and got a scared." Honor tells Rory. "When she saw it wasn't her she calmed down."

"Okay. She's spending the weekend with my mom. Hopefully that will help, she loves spending time with her and Luke."

"Mommy I need to go pee pee."

"Come on I'll take you." Rory tells her trying to put the little girl on her feet.

"No mommy hold me."

"But you're a big girl baby."

"I'm scared mommy." Gracie tells her.

Honor stayed for a few hours before she had to go home. Logan got there a little after four-thirty much to Rory's relief. Between needing to feed Bentley and Gracie constantly wanting to be held Rory was exhausted.

"She's been like this all day?" Logan asks while holding Gracie.

"Yes and trying to hold her while feeding him is like a circus act."

"Why don't you go take a nice relaxing bath while I take them to the park."

"I think I will. He just finished eating so he'll be good until you get back."

"We'll bring back dinner. What do you want?"

"Garlic stir fry."

"Okay we'll be back. Love you." He says giving her a kiss.

"Love you too. Bye honey have fun." She tells Gracie giving her and Bentley a kiss.

At the park Gracie didn't want to play. Logan was finally able to get her to go on the swing while he pushed her. Bentley sat happily in the stroller nearby.

* * *

That night Logan put Gracie to sleep while Logan got the baby settled. Rory went to sleep not long after the kids exhausted for the days events.

"No go way." Rory and Logan are woken to Gracie yelling. "Mommy I want mommy." Gracie cries.

Rory makes her way to Gracie's room and sees that Gracie is still sleeping.

"No no." Gracie says thrashing in her bed.

"Gracie wake up baby. You're having a bad dream." Rory says stroking Gracie's hair.

"Mommy." Gracie says waking.

"Why were you crying honey."

"Aacause the udder grandma was trying to get me." Gracie tells her. "I want to sleep in your bed?"

"For tonight you can." Rory says taking Gracie and her blanket to the master bedroom.

"Are you okay honey?" Logan asks when Rory puts Gracie in the bed.

"The udder grandma was going to get me." Gracie says snuggling next to him.

"You're safe here baby." Logan tells her while stroking her hair.

Logan and Rory share a look before laying down to get some more rest.


	30. Chapter 29: Shira Huntzberger Everyone

The next day Logan left work to meet Shira for lunch.

"Hello Logan."

"Mom." Logan says taking a seat.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me."

"Why don't we cut the small talk and get to the reason why you wanted to meet me here." Logan says not in the mood.

"I want you to consider the Fallon girl. She'll be the perfect companion for you and will raise the children the proper way. I saw firsthand yesterday that that girl is no good." Shira says. "We can have the marriage annulled so it would be like it never happened."

"Are you out of your mind?" Logan asks angrily. "I am not leaving Rory to be with some gold digger who will end up cheating on me." He tells her. "Do you even care about my kids? What about how Gracie is doing after what you did to her yesterday?"

"Are you still upset about that? It was a little missunderstanding. She'll get over it." Shira says nonchalantly.

"She'll get over it." Logan says incredulously. "Rory said that when dad took her there yesterday Gracie was so scared she was shaking and she wet herself. She never has accidents. She won't let us put her down because she's afraid you'll come get her." Logan tells her. "We woke up last night to her yelling because she was having a nightmare. She's traumatized."

"Logan stop being so dramatic."

"I want you to listen to me." Logan says with venom in his voice. "I don't want you anywhere near my kids. You don't accept or respect my wife and I will not have you near my kids telling them horrible things about her."

"What did I tell Gracie? Because it's not like I had a chance to say anything to her with how fast she ran from me. I'm sure it was that girls doing." Shira snips.

"You told her Rory wasn't her mom."

"Well she's not."

"Rory is Gracie's mom whether you like it or not. If it comes to a point where I have to choose between you or my family, I'll choose them quicker than you can blink."

"You can do so much better."

"Rory is the best thing for me and until you can accept her as my wife and mother of my children don't contact me." Logan says standing. "I'm leaving."

"Logan." Shira calls but he continues to walk.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks shocked when she sees Logan walk in.

"I wanted to say bye to Gracie before your mom took her. Where is she?" He asks surprised she wasn't in Rory's arms.

"She's with mom packing."

"How was she today?" He asks taking Bentley from Rory. "Hey buddy." He says giving him a kiss.

"She still wanted to be held today." She answers. "But she at least sat next to me so I could feed the baby. How was your lunch?"

"We didn't make it to the eating portion of lunch."

"What happened?"

"She started with that Fallon girl and how she would make sure the kids were raised the proper way. And that the marriage could be annulled." Logan says wanting to be honest with Rory.

"That doesn't surprise me." Rory says shaking her head.

"She didn't even care about how Gracie was doing. She told me she would get over it and to stop being so dramatic. I told her if it came to a point where I would have to chooses I would choose you and the kids. It ended with me telling her not to contact me until she could accept you as my wife and as the mother of my kids."

"If that's the decision you made then I will support you in it."

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too." Rory says. "Do you want to go out for lunch before mom takes Gracie?"

"Yes." He says heading for the stairs with Rory following. "Hi princess." Logan says when he makes it to her room.

"Daddy." Gracie smiles leaving Lorelai's lap to give him a hug.

"Hi Lorelai."

"Hi Logan."

"Daddy." Gracie says holding her arms up.

"I'll take him." Lorelai says so Logan could pick Gracie up.

"Are you hungry?"

"Can I have pizza?" Gracie asks.

"Yes but you need to put your shoes on." He tells her putting her down.

"Are you sure I can't take this handsome boy too?"

"I don't have enough milk pumped. How about the next time you take Gracie I'll make sure there's enough milk pumped to last him the weekend and you can take him too?"

"Deal." Lorelai says giving the baby a kiss.

"Are you sure you want to deal with trying to get him to take the bottle? He puts up a good fight before he takes it."

"I can handle it."

After having lunch Lorelai leaves with Gracie. They have dinner at Luke's. That night Lorelai puts Gracie to bed. In the middle of the night they hear Gracie talking in her sleep. When Lorelai hears her saying no over and over she goes down to check on her.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Lorelai asks waking Gracie.

"The udder grandma was trying to get me."

"Oh honey you're safe here. I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Okay." Lorelai says taking Gracie with her.

Gracie sleeps through the rest of the night tossing and turning. The next morning Luke and Lorelai woke exhausted. Gracie woke up well rested and ready to start the day.

Lorelai planned to take Gracie for her first manicure and pedicure.

"What are we doing grandma?" Gracie asks when they enter the nail salon.

"We're going to get our nails and toes painted."

"Like mommy does?"

"Yes."

"Can I have pink?"

"You can have any color you want sweet pea."

Gracie picked a pastel pink for her nails. She also got little flowers on her finger nails and a flower on her big toes. When the left the nail salon Lorelai took Gracie to the elder Gilmore's for lunch.

"Hi Grammy." Gracie says reaching for her. "Look." Gracie says showing Emily her nails.

"They're beautiful sweetie."

"Where Grampy?" Gracie asks looking around for Richard.

"He's in his office. Go get him." Emily says trying to put Gracie down.

"No gramma hold me." Gracie says and Emily looks at Lorelai for and explanation.

"She had a thing with Shira when she was with Mitchum on Thursday. She's scared she's going to get her." Lorelai says giving a shortened version to Emily.

Emily takes Gracie to Richard where she happily sits with him while he finishes his call. Emily takes Lorelai out front wanting the full story of what happened. As Lorelai tells her what happened Emily gets more and more upset.

"I can't believe that women. I think I need to give her another reminder of where she came from."

When lunch was over Lorelai went home with Gracie so she could take her nap. Gracie enjoyed her weekend with Lorelai and Luke but was still very cautious of the people around her


	31. Chapter 30: Emily 2 Shira 0

"Hello Shira." Emily says.

"Emily good to see you." Shira says. "I'm glad you called to get together."

"Shira I hear a little problem seems to have resurfaced." Emily says casually while taking a seat.

"What problem might that be?" Shira asks oblivious.

"The one regarding Rory and Logan." Emily tells her. "I'm guessing you forgot about our little talk so I'm just going to give you a little reminder." Emily says sweetly.

"Oh Emily you must have heard wrong. There's no problem." Shira says offhandedly.

"You mean to tell me that you telling Gracie Rory's not her mother, trying to get your son to leave my granddaughter, and that Rory isn't good enough to raise my great grand children are lies." Emily says in such a calm manner it sends chills down Shira's spine.

"It was all a misunderstanding. Everything is settled not." Shira tells Emily.

"Before you go around saying that my granddaughter isn't good enough to be in your family maybe you need a little reminder about where you're from." Emily says. "What made Mitchum pick you out of the dozens of women he was bedding is beyond me, considering where you're from he could have done much better." She adds pausing while the waiter delivers their tea.

"Now Emily." Shira starts.

"If it wasn't for Mitchum you would be working a street corner."

"Wait just a minute."

"Rory on the other hand is born to parents of society. She fits into this world a hell of a lot better than you and does it with a grace you'll never possess."

"I will not have that scandal be apart of my family." Shira says trying to gain the upper hand. "Let alone raise my grandchildren."

"Now you listen to me and you listen real good. I know stuff about you, stuff you wouldn't want to get out. And if I even hear a whisper that you've been causing trouble for those two I'll make it so you can never show your face on the east coast again. Do I make myself clear?" Emily asks sickeningly sweet. "I must be going I have a DAR meeting to get to. We should do this again." Emily smiles leaving the table and a speechless Shira behind.

* * *

I always liked how Emily gave Shira a verbal lashing with in such a clam and collected manner. And to Guest who's three year old daughter went through something similar I hope she's doing okay. I hadn't planned on putting this in which is why it's so short but I had a few say they would like to see Emily's talk with Shira. I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews.


	32. Chapter 31: A Weekend Away

"I was thinking we could go away for the weekend. Just the two of us. We weren't able to celebrate our anniversary with everything going on." Logan says while they were watching tv after the kids went to bed.

"What about Bentley?"

"You can pump milk for him. We'll leave Friday afternoon and come back Sunday afternoon." Logan says. "I talked to your mom and Luke and they say they would take the kids."

"Where are we going?"

"Not far. Maybe Martha's Vineyard."

"That sounds nice."

"Mommy." They hear Gracie calling. Rory stands and heads upstairs.

"What's wrong honey?" Rory asks.

"I want you."

"We can cuddle downstairs for a little bit but then you have to go back to bed." Roy says lifting Gracie up.

"Are you okay princess?" Logan asks when her sees Rory coming down with her.

"She just wants a little extra cuddle time." Rory says taking a seat.

"How would you like to have a sleepover at grandma and papa's with Bentley?" Logan asks Gracie.

"With my Bennie too?" Gracie asks excitedly.

"Yes he'll go too this time."

"Yes." Gracie says happily.

"Okay. Now you need to try and sleep honey." Rory says giving Gracie a kiss.

"Night night mommy and daddy." Gracie says nuzzling her face into Rory's chest.

"Can we go out on the boat while we're there?"

"We can do that." Logan nods. "It won't be crowed this time of year. We'll practically have the place to ourselves."

"It'll be nice not having to deal with all the crowds."

"Are you sure you're okay leaving the baby? We could always take him with us." Logan says.

"It'll be hard since this is the first time I'll be away from him for longer than a few hours. But we need time together with just us. I know he'll be fine with mom and Luke." Rory says. "And Gracie is excited that he'll be going with her too."

"I'm looking forward to it." Logan smiles. "I'll take the princess back to bed." He says standing and gently taking Gracie into his arms.

* * *

That Friday morning the Huntzberger family were in the car on their way to Stars Hollow. Gracie excitedly looking out the window at he passing scenery and Bentley happily gurgling in his chair. In the front their parents held hands as Logan drove down the road.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Almost there?"

"We still have another hour honey. That's two Mickey Mouse shows." He tells her.

"Too long." Gracie says.

The ride to her grandparents usually put her to sleep but as she gets older she doesn't falls asleep as quickly.

"Do you want to color?" Rory asks.

"No can I have a snack?"

"There are cheese sticks, goldfish, and strawberries." Rory list.

"Strawberries please." Gracie says. Rory hands Gracie the package of freeze dried strawberries. "Thank you mommy."

"Your welcome honey."

When she finishes her snack Gracie has her milk and went to sleep for the last forty minutes of the ride.

"They're both sleeping." Lorelei says when she sees Rory and Logan walk in the house with the kids.

"Gracie was up for most of the ride and conked out the last forty minutes." Rory says.

"I'm so excited to keep this little one for the weekend." Lorelai says of Bentley. "I don't know which one to take first." Looking between her sleeping grandchildren.

"He'll be waking up any second to eat." Rory tells Lorelai.

"Then I'll get my hugs from him before he wants mommy." Lorelai says taking Bentley from his chair.

Bentley stirs from his sleep and snuggles his face into Lorelai's chest.

"Hi handsome. I've missed you." Lorelai says giving him a kiss.

Bentley opens his eyes and looks up at Lorelai and flashes her a smile.

"We're going to have fun this weekend. And you're not going to give grandma trouble taking your bottle are you?" Lorelai coos to the baby who smiles at her again.

"Gracie is still waking up in the middle of the night. It's getting better but she'll ask to sleep with you. We have him in bed by eight and Gracie by eight-thirty. He'll wake up around ten or eleven for a feeding and then around one or two and again at five." Rory says.

"Got it."

"If you have him on the playmat you have to remind Gracie not to pick him up, we've caught her trying to a few times but if you remind her not she won't." Logan says. "She's good a calming him down when he's fussy and wants to eat. She'll hum to him and rub his stomach. It'll give you time to warm his bottle. It's so cute."

"She's a good big sister." Rory says looking lovingly at Gracie in Logan's arms.

"She's still cautious of who's around her and gets scared if she sees a blond lady. When she sees it's not my mom she'll calm down."

"She loves her black boots and will want to wear them 24/7." Rory says. She takes Bentley from Lorelai when he starts to fuss. "Have fun trying to get her to wear the shoes I packed to go with her dress for grandma's tonight." Rory laughs.

While Rory settles to nurse Bentley Lorelai takes Gracie from Logan.

"I'm going to bring in the bags." He tells the ladies.

"Hi baby." Lorelai says to Gracie when she stirs. "She has your grandmother so wrapped around her finger she wouldn't care if she went there in her bathing suit and flip flops." Lorelai says.

"Grandma." Gracie says snuggling into her.

"She doesn't use the diaper anymore when she sleeps." Rory tells Lorelai.

"Such a big girl." Lorelai says giving Gracie a kiss. "What's wrong baby?"

"Pee pee." Gracie says.

Logan brings in the last bag as Lorelai is taking Gracie to the bathroom.

"Grandma are we going to see Grammy and Grampy?" Gracie asks knowing the she usually does when she sleeps over.

"We're going there to dinner tonight." Lorelai tells Gracie as they sit down.

"I going to show Grammy my boots. They're like mommy." Gracie tells Lorelai.

"She's going to love them." Lorelai tells Gracie smiling.

"All done baby boy." Rory says when Bentley stops eating. She fixes her shirt and burps him.

"Hi Bennie." Gracie says giving him a kiss.

Bentley smiles and kicks his legs. Gracie wipes some drool from the baby's chin as she's seen Rory and Logan do many times.

"Such a good big sister." Lorelai says smiling at the interaction of the siblings.

"Bentley loves his Gracie." Logan says. "We better get going." Logan tells Rory. "I put his milk for the rest of the day in the refrigerator and the rest is in the freezer."

"I packed extra just in case." Rory adds. "Okay baby can mommy have a hug?" Rory asks while Logan takes Bentley to say bye. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Bye mommy." Gracie says giving her a hug. "Have fun I take care of Bennie." Gracie tells him.

"Thank you baby." She smiles. "Have fun with papa and grandma. I'll call to say good night."

"Okay mommy."

"Can I have a kiss?" Rory asks and Gracie nods giving her a big kiss. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy." Gracie gives her another hug.

Rory and Logan switch kids to say bye.

"Bye daddy." Gracie tells him giving him a big hug.

"I love you princess be good for grandma and papa."

"I love you too daddy." She says giving Logan a kiss.

"Bye baby boy I'm going to miss you so much." Rory give Bentley a kiss and he snuggles into her.

Rory stands and heads for the door with Logan and Lorelai following.

"We left the stroller for you. It makes getting around with both of them easier." Logan tells Lorelai.

"Got it." Lorelai nods. "Hun you going to hand the baby over?"

"Just a sec." Rory tells her. She gives him one more kiss and hands him to Lorelai. "Bye baby girl." Rory waves getting in the car.

"Bye mommy bye daddy." Gracie waves with one hand hugging Lorelai's leg with the other.

They watch while Logan drives down the driveway.

"Wanna go see papa?"

"Yes."

"We need to get the stroller and your brother's bag first."

Gracie holds Lorelai's hand while they walk to the house.

* * *

"Hi Grammy." Gracie says when they are lead into the elder Gilmore house.

"Hello sweetheart." Emily says warmly. Gracie gives her a hug when she picks her up.

"Look Grammy." Gracie says showing Emily her boots. "Like mommy."

"How cute." Emily says shooting Lorelai a look. "Bentley you've gotten so big." She says to the little boy.

"That's my Bennie." Gracie says proudly.

"Lorelai Luke good to see you." Emily says as she leads them to the sitting room for drinks.

* * *

"It's beautiful here." Rory says while they are looking out at the waves from the porch of their beach house.

"Not as beautiful as you." Logan says with a cheesy grin. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him causing her to rest her head on his chest. "I love you Ace. More than you'll ever know." He says giving her a kiss.

"I love you too."

Rory and and Logan enjoyed a nice relaxing child free weekend. They were able to get an uninterrupted nights sleep and slept in. They went out on the boat and just enjoy being together.

Lorelai loved having both grandchildren for the weekend. Gracie was a big help getting diapers and clean clothes for her baby brother. She went in one morning wih Luke to work. Bentley fought the bottle as much as he could until hunger overtook and he accepted it. When his parent came back on Sunday he let out a little sigh happy to be in his mother's arms again.


End file.
